Changed
by NellyBear85
Summary: Rosalie was engaged and her best friend, Bella was her maid of honor. One night, they were attacked by Rosalie's fiancee and his friends. They were left to die in the street, until Dr. Cullen found them. What will they do with eternity?
1. Engaged

Chapter 1 – Engaged

It was early evening and the sky was gray and thick with clouds. I was picking lilacs from my garden to put in the living room, when my mother came out onto the front porch.

"Bella, sweetie, Rosalie is coming." I looked up and saw my best friend coming down the street. "Hi, Rose," I called out. You're in time to help my pick roses." Rosalie Hale was the most beautiful girl in town and she knew it. Her golden hair was pinned up, which she hated. Rosalie preferred to have her hair down, so that passersby could admire her more.

"Bella, Aunt Renee, I have the most wonderful news." I walked up the gate with my basket of flowers, "What is it?" She was smiling brightly as she walked in the gate and showed her left hand. There was a large pear-cut diamond ring on her third finger. "Royce proposed. I'm getting married!" My mother jumped for joy and I pulled Rosalie in for a hug. "That's wonderful, dear. I am so happy for you." My mother admired the ring, "It'll be Bella's turn next." My fingers involuntarily dug into Rosalie's back and she cringed. My mother went into the house and took my flower basket. She smiled like a cheshire cat as she went inside.

Rosalie and I sat on the swing on the porch. Her hand was in mine as I appraised her ring, "It's beautiful, Rose. I'm so happy for you." The ring was flawless and beautiful. I didn't admit it, but this was the largest diamond I've ever seen. "I knew he would propose soon. Do your parents know?" She blushed a light pink, "Of course. Royce and I were walking home from the park."

I pulled my legs underneath my body to listen to her story. She imitated my action. It was something we did out of habit since we were children. "We sat on the swing seat and I could hear my mother in the living room." Her hand patted mine, "I knew she was listening. Anyway, Royce told me I was the loveliest thing in his life and he didn't want anyone else to have me." Her eyes turned down to her ring, "He said he cared about me deeply and then he asked me to marry him."

I knew Rosalie and that wasn't exactly the marriage proposal she's always wanted. But she was still very happy. The words weren't right, she was still getting married. "Oh, Rose. This is so wonderful. When's the wedding?" She beamed, "In a few weeks. It'll be at his parents' estate. Everyone important will be coming." Her smile grew wider, possibly at the thought of being the talk of the town.

"And, Bella," she took my hands in hers, "I have a favor to ask you?" "Yes?" We leaned closer to each other. Her smile softened, "We've talked about this ever since we were little and now it's finally come. Will you be my maid of honor?" My hand cupped over my mouth from her overwhelming request, "Yes, of course. Nothing would make me happier."

At that moment, memories of myself and Rosalie as little girls, playing in this very garden came to mind. We had picnics almost everyday in the spring and summer. It did seem like yesterday we were pretending it was Rosalie's or my wedding day. We used my lace shawl as the veil and wore our white Easter dresses as bridal gowns. Rosalie would be my maid of honor and I would be hers. Now, pretend has become reality.

We hugged each other tightly, then went into the house. My mother offered us iced tea and we sat in the living room. She told me about her thoughts for the wedding and I listened intently. "Rosalie, dear, would you like to stay for dinner?" my mother offered. "Thank you, Aunt Renee, but I can't tonight. My parents are having a small gathering to celebrate the engagement. And, this weekend, the Kings are having the engagement party. Bella is coming, because she's my maid of honor," her hand rested on mine. "You and Uncle Charlie must come, of course." My mother's eyes lit up, "Thank You, Rosalie."

My mother looked to me and smiled coyly. I knew what that smile meant. She hopes that I would attract one of the Kings' business partners or one of their sons. My mother wanted me to be married soon. Not for the same reasons Rosalie's family did. She wanted someone to care for me. I wanted the same thing, but I wanted to do it in my own time. Soon, Rosalie had to go. "Mother, may I walk Rosalie home? I'll be right back." She nodded, "Of course, dear, but hurry back. Your father will be home soon and dinner's almost ready."

Taking my beaded jacket, Rosalie and I walked down the street to her home. Rosalie's home was the grandest on our street. Her home was a large Tudor house. There was a round half tower on the left side, which Rosalie's bedroom window looked out to. That part of the house always reminded me a princess's tower. When she looked out the window, Rosalie reminded me of Rapunzel, with her long golden hair hanging down her face.

Her yard was large, wide and perfectly landscaped. Rosalie's younger brothers weren't allowed to play in the front yard. The house's public appearance was very important to the Hales. Rosalie and I walked through the front door, as her mother held it open for us. "Hello, Aunt Lillianna." "Bella darling, hello." Rosalie looked very much like her mother, but Rosalie was lovelier. They had the same blue eyes, but Rosalie's were brighter and her blond hair had a lighter color.

"I hear congratulations are in order for you and your family. I'm so happy for her." Rosalie's mother hugged her daughter's shoulders, "Thank you, dear. Please come in. Royce is here and he was asking about you, Rose." I smiled, "I'm not sure. My father will be home soon." Rosalie patted my arm, "Please, Bella. As the maid of honor, you must 'officially' meet the groom." Her mother and I laughed, "Well, now I must. As the maid of honor, I must do as the bride wishes."

Rosalie and I didn't call each other's parents by 'Mr. & Mrs.' We've been friends for so many years. Her parents were like an aunt and uncle to me and my parents were that way for her. Rosalie, however, was my sister. I was an only child and very happy to have such a close friend in my life.

The Hale's house was grand. They had the most fashionable furniture and a beautiful grand piano. Alexander Jr. and Michael, Rosalie's brothers, weren't allowed to touch the piano. It belonged to Rosalie. Her parents gave it to her on her 16th birthday. They felt it was proper for a young lady to have an appreciation for music. She taught me a bit on her piano, but I was more interested in the harp.

As we enter the living room, Alexander Hale Sr., but I called him Uncle Alex, Royce and a man, I assumed was Royce King Sr. were talking. There was another man there too, but I didn't know him.

Royce had lighter blond hair than Rosalie and lighter blue eyes too. His father had dark hair, with gray strands. He had the same eyes as his son. The other gentleman was tall, with dark hair and hazel eyes. "Who is this lovely young lady?" Mr. King Sr. asked, appraising me. "Ahh, Royce, this is Isabella Swan. She is Chief Swan's daughter. She is also my Rose's best friend," Uncle Alex introduced me and kissed my forehead. He treated me as his second daughter. Uncle Alex was glad Rosalie had such a close friend in her life.

"Not only that, Father. She's the maid of honor." She turned away from us, "Royce, you remember Bella?" Royce came over and kissed my hand, "Of course I do. How are you, dear?" Royce hadn't let go of my hand. It made me feel a little uncomfortable, but I didn't want to embarrass Rosalie. "I'm fine. Thank you, Mr. King. I'm so happy for the both of you." Royce released my hand and took Rosalie's. "Bella, you're like Rosalie's sister, so we're almost family. Please call me Royce."

I blushed and smiled, "I will, Royce." It felt funny, almost inappropriate to call him by his first name. Uncle Alex looked over to the gentleman I didn't know, "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm being rude," he gestured to the stranger, "this is Mr. Maxwell King. He is Royce's cousin from Albany." The tall gentleman came over to me and kissed my hand, "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you." His hazel eyes were on my face, making me blush deeper, "The pleasure is mine." I smiled sheepishly at Royce's cousin.

Maxwell looked a little older than Royce did. Mr. King Sr. came and stood with his son, "You will stay for dinner, won't you dear?" I grimaced, "I'd love to, but my father is expecting me at home very soon." Uncle Alex hugged me, "Oh, of course. We should get you home." "I'll see her home," Maxwell spoke up. Aunt Lillianna smiled, "Thank you." "Thank you, Mr. King. That's very kind of you."

Rosalie walked with me to the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow. We can discuss what color dress you'll have for the wedding." "Blue, you know that's my favorite color. But, you're the bride, it's whatever you want." Rosalie smiled at me, looked back at Maxwell, then to me again, "Get home safely." There was a double meaning in her words and I nudged her as she walked away. She looked back at me and smiled, "Bye Bell."

Maxwell opened the gate for me and I walked out into the street. It was darker outside, but it was fine for me to walk home by myself. But Rosalie's parents wouldn't have allowed it, even if it was the middle of the day. "How long have you known Rosalie?" Maxwell asked as we walked. "Oh, since we were in school together. She and I were always in the same class." He nodded once, "Oh. She speaks highly of you. Truly, as if you were her sister." I smiled at that, "To me, she is my sister. I'm an only child. At least Rose has her brothers."

He laughed, "Yes. I understand the only child matter. Royce is like my brother. Since my father died, Uncle Royce has taken me under his wing. He helped to put me through college." Well, we had something in common. Sound the wedding bells, I thought sarcastically. "That was kind of him. Where did you attend school?" "Harvard," he answered quickly, "He wanted me to go to Princeton with Royce, but my father went to Harvard." Well, an ivy-league family, that was impressive. As we walked, Maxwell got closer to me.

This made me feel a bit uncomfortable. I've never been this close to a man, besides my father. Maybe he didn't notice our proximity. We finally reached my house, with great relief. He opened the gate for me and walked me to my porch. "This is a lovely garden." He looked over the small patch of earth that I tended to. "Thank you. My mother and I worked on it ourselves." Maxwell was gazing into the garden, "Which flower is your favorite?" My eyebrow arched, but he didn't see, "The lilies. I planted them myself"

The front door opened to my parents. "Mother, Father. I'm sorry I'm late." My father was appraising Maxwell. "Forgive me. This is Maxwell King," I gestured to him, "Royce King Sr.'s nephew. He kindly walked me home from the Hales." A smile came across my mother's face, but my father still scowled. Chief Swan was always specious of any young man near me.

I walked up the steps to the front door. My mother wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Thank you for walking Bella home, Mr. King," My mother thanked him, still smiling. My father stood on the steps and held out his hand and Maxwell shook it. "Thank you," he said in his authoritative voice, "Hmm, good strong hand shake. I like that." "Thank you, Chief Swan," Maxwell smiled, "Have a good night. Mrs. Swan. Isabella." Maxwell walked out into the street and left.

My father came up the steps and my mother pulled me into the house. The door closed a little too hard. My father's eyes were on me, "Bella, just because Rosalie's about to get married, it doesn't mean…" My eyebrows pulled together, "Father, no. Uncle Alex didn't want me to walk home alone. Maxwell offered to see me home. I didn't want to embarrass you and Mother by refusing."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Is that all?" He was speaking as the chief of police, in a skeptical tone. "Yes, if you'd like, you can ask Uncle Alex in the morning. You know, I wouldn't lie to you." My father sighed, letting his rigid stance fade, "You're right, Bells. I'm sorry for accusing you. It was kind of him to walk you home. Let's just have dinner." He took my hand and the three of us ate in the dining room.

We ate dinner and my mother talked about Rosalie's engagement. "Her wedding is going to be the talk of the town. I know Lilly already called a dressmaker for her." She was very happy for Rosalie. My mother and Aunt Lillianna were very close friends. Mother wants me to marry into a strong family like Rosalie. She's always encouraged me to be confident like Rosalie, but I couldn't be like that. I didn't compare to Rosalie. I was beautiful in my own way, but Rosalie surpassed me in every way.

She was taller, prettier, statuesque and articulate. Sometimes I thought she kept me as a friend, so that she would be prettier by comparison. But they were times, I truly felt close to Rosalie when she confided in me. Mostly when she shed her tears, which is something she rarely did. Behind her confident, unbreakable composure, Rosalie was as gentle as a rose.

After dinner, my parents sat in the living room. Father read his newspaper and Mother continued knitting a doily for the couch and played the radio. I continued to work on the afghan I was crocheting for my bed. Mother loved classical music. The music of Mozart filled the room. My parents chatted lightly and I focused on the music. It was relaxing and helped clear my mind. While pulling my needle through the material, I thought about Rosalie's excitement about her engagement.

She loved her ring and was very happy. This is all she ever wanted. I thought about Royce's words in his engagement. She loved what Royce told her, but I notice he didn't say he loved her. Royce referred to her as the 'loveliest thing in his life.' Not as a person, not a woman; a thing. Rosalie was a 'thing' to Royce? Maybe I was being too harsh. Royce didn't seem the type to properly express him emotions.

My mind drifted to my mother's reactions when she heard about Rosalie's engagement and when she saw me with Maxwell King. It was a bit much. She wants me to get married soon. I knew what I wanted for my life, but when the time came, I did want what Rosalie was getting.

I knew she'll be encouraging me to speak with Maxwell King more. That was going to be annoying. I had to admit, Maxwell was handsome, but the way he looked at me at the Hales home, it was a bit unsettling. Even when Royce held my hand, a bad feeling go through me. But he makes Rosalie happy. She's never been so happy and I didn't want to ruin that for her.

Rosalie and I are eighteen years old. She has always aspired to getting married young. I was different; I wanted to go to school and travel. There was a whole world that I wanted to see. From the Great Wall of China to the Rocky Mountains, I wanted to see them all. No man will want to marry me. But if I must get married, I should be in love with my fiancée and he should love me too. Royce didn't love Rosalie and she didn't love him. I wanted to be loved, was that so outrageous? I deserved that much. All this thinking was distracting me from my work.

"I think I'll go to bed. Good night." My parents said their 'good nights' and I went to my bedroom. In my room, I started my record player and Clair de Lune, my favorite, began to play. My shower was quick and soon, I dressed for bed. My mind was still on Rosalie and her wedding. Mother was right, it would be lavish and grand. I couldn't even imagine how Rosalie would look in her wedding gown.

There was a knock on my door, "Bella, are you decent?" It was my father, "One moment." I jumped from bed, put on my robe and turned down the music. "Come in." My father walked in, with a small tray that had two glasses of milk and a small plate of cookies. "Debussy again?" I laughed, "It's my favorite. You know that." He placed the tray on my bedside table, "I know, but still. I'm surprised the record lasted as long as it did. You've had it since you were 10." We laughed.

"Bella, I wanted to apologize again about earlier." I looked at him, "It's alright. You're the chief of police. Don't worry; no gentleman will come within twenty feet of me. They fear you too much." He laughed out loud, "They may fear me, but some will try." My head shook, "I don't think so." My father placed his finger underneath my chin, "Bella, still I want to apologize. It's just Rosalie's engagement made me realize some things." My head fell to the side, "Like what?"

He cleared his throat, "You and Rose are the same age. Now, she's getting married. I was concerned that marriage was on your mind too." My eyes looked down for a moment, "Father…" He held up one hand, "Let me finish. It's no surprise that your mother wants you to get married. She wants you to be provided for. I want the same thing, of course, but it all happened so fast." "What did?" He smiled embarrassed, "You." My eyebrows shot up, "Me?" What did he mean?

"You grew up so fast. It literally seems like yesterday when you would go to work with me and pretend to arrest my deputies." I smiled at the memory. "When we all went to Coney Island for your birthday and you squealed when the water touched your feet. Now, you're a beautiful young lady. I see young men cutting their eyes at you." I rolled my eyes, "None of them dared to approach you for permission to speak to me. Afraid that they may be arrested."

My father smiled, "A tempting idea. But I can't. I can't keep you from the world. I can't keep you from gentleman callers, because one day there's going to be one brave young man and he may sweep you off your feet." I shock my head, "Maybe, maybe not." He handed me a glass and put the plate of cookies on the bed. "We haven't done this in a long time."

My father and I used to have milk and cookies before I went to bed. It became infrequent as I got older. I told him about Rosalie asking me to be her maid of honor and he wasn't surprised. "You two have been joined at the hip since you were children." We ate the rest of the cookies and he said good night. Tonight, I dreamt of my own wedding. The face of the groom was unclear. I saw myself in a simple dress and smiling, while standing at the altar.

The dream progressed, but I still couldn't make out my groom's face. When I woke up, there was a slight euphoria over me. From the dream, I couldn't see the face of my betrothed, but I was happy and in love.


	2. Party

Chapter 2 – Party

Rosalie and I were instructing the Kings' servants on how to place the flowers and table settings. Everything was being prepared for the engagement party at the Kings' estate. The party was being held in an enormous hall in the house. There were massive French doors that opened to a large veranda. The veranda stood above the Kings' estate, with two curved stairs that turned into each other, which lead down to the sprawling land. There was a large water feature at the bottom of the stair cases, which was surrounded with ferns and there were several lily pads in the water.

Rosalie wanted fully bloomed roses floating on the water's surface. I went with the gardeners to instruct them with the roses. I sat on the edge of the stone pond, placing some of the roses myself. The roses were almost done with, when I heard someone talking coming up from the lawn behind us. "Hello, Isabella." The voice was familiar. Royce and Maxwell were walking towards me, wearing polo gear. "Hello, Mr. King and... Mr. King," I blushed, feeling foolish.

Royce rolled his eyes, "Isabella, please call me 'Royce.'" I smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry. But please, call me 'Bella.'" Maxwell laughed, "That's fine. How are things going for the party?" Royce and Maxwell stood close to me, as if they were trying to prevent me from getting away. "Well, Rosalie's in the hall. She wanted some roses in the pond, so I was helping." Royce glanced up the stairs, "That was nice of you," he looked at the pond. "No," I corrected, "it's my duty. I _am_ the maid of honor." Maxwell and Royce laughed.

"True. And I didn't tell you." I looked up at Royce. The sunlight was lightening his hair, "Maxwell is my best man." Maxwell patted Royce's back, "Yes, so you and I will be walking down the aisle together." Maxwell winked at me. Trying not to be rude, I smiled, then turned away to the pond, pretending to look over the work.

One of the servants called for my attention, "Ms. Swan, we're done. And Ms. Hale said it is time to get dressed for the party." Thank goodness. I smiled to her, "Thank you." I turned back to Royce and Maxwell, "If you'll excuse. I'll see you at the party." "Of course," Royce said, gesturing for me to leave. "Bella, will you save me a dance?" Maxwell asked me before I reached the stairs. He was smiling at me.

I blushed, "I will try." I walked up the stairs with Miranda, the one who was directed to be Rosalie's personal maid. As we entered the hall, it looked immaculate. The high ceilings were lit up the chandeliers. The tables had long white table clothes, with beautiful settings. The plates were white, with a thin gold trim. On each plate, there was a painting of pink orchids along the rims and in the center. There was a wine glass and water goblet with each setting on the right. The cutleries were sterling silver, with a 'K' at the edge of each of them. There was a small tea candle with every plate in a crystal holder and a matching teacup and saucer with each setting.

Rosalie was still directing some servants that were setting the long tables, "Let's try this?" She moved a vase with white and pink peonies. "Bella, what do you think?" She gestured to her alteration, "Rose," I looked around the room, "it's amazing. This will be the grandest party in the history of Rochester." Rosalie smiled and took my hand, "Thank you. I'm so excited." "Madam, it is time to get you ready. Your mother is waiting." Rosalie and I looked behind us, "Thank you, Miranda. Bella, let's go."

Miranda helped Rosalie dress for the party. She wore a fully beaded black rayon gown with a matching bolero. When the beading from her dress caught the light, it glittered off her face and lit up her eyes. Miranda instructed Sofie to help me dress. Sofie was a very sweet girl, following in her mother's footsteps. I wore a silk satin back crepe black gown with black satin trim to halter back with two ornamental back straps. Our hair was done the same way.

Mine and Rosalie's hair were curled and pinned up on either side of our heads. Some of the curls fell down to our backs. Not many women wore their hair down, but Rosalie wanted us to stand out. "Rosalie, if you stood out anymore, you'd be an angel." She nudged me, "The same could be said of you." There was a timid knock on the door, "Rose, Bella. Are you dressed?"

It was Aunt Lillianna. "Yes, Mother. Come in." Aunt Lillianna came in, "Oh my," her voice was strained, trying to stop herself from crying, "you girls look so lovely. Come on. Royce is waiting for you, Rose. You two have to be announced."

After taking up our clutches, Rosalie and I went out into the hallway. She couldn't stop smiling. It was almost too real that Rosalie was getting married. She squeezed my hand as we walked together. There were framed mirrors along the walls. Rosalie glanced at herself and stopped. I stood with her, looking at my own reflection. "It's strange. Once this was a game for us." Rosalie blinked, "I know." It was those rare moments when she cried. My finger brushed under her eye, "Don't you dare."

She laughed. Realizing something she forgot, I pinched her cheeks, letting blood rush to her face, "Perfectly rosy." She laughed again and did the same to me, "Ok, let's go." At the top of the stairs, a blond woman was fixing Royce's tie. That must have been Mrs. King, Royce's mother. She looked to us as we came into sight. "My darling daughter, you look beautiful." Then she took Rosalie's hands and appraised her dress, "I cannot wait for your wedding. My son is so lucky."

Rosalie kissed Mrs. King's cheek, "Thank you." Mrs. King's eyes fell on me. "And who is this? Don't tell me." She waited for a moment, "This must be the maid of honor, Isabella." She appraised me in my dress, "Darling, you look lovely. My girls will be the most beautiful girls in the room." She guided us to the top of the stairs. Royce took Rosalie's hand and kissed her cheek, "You'll make them all jealous." Another door closed and everyone looked back.

Maxwell was dressed in a similar tuxedo as Royce. He smiled at his aunt, then his eyes fell on me. They widened a bit and his smile grew, "Bella, you look so beautiful." I blushed and looked to Rosalie. She was smiling approvingly. "Ok, Maxwell, you and Bella go down the stairs first. Harold will announce you. Then Rosalie and Royce you follow."

Maxwell came over to me and offered me his arm. I took it hesitantly, wrapping my arm around his. Our precession down the stairs was slow. The light became brighter as we reached the bottom. Loud chattering came from the hall of the guests. As we walked down, Maxwell placed his hand over mine. If we weren't about to be announced, I might have pulled my hand away. The Kings' butler, Harold, who was a portly man with thinning dark hair, announced us, "Introducing, the maid of honor, Ms. Isabella Swan and the best man, Mr. Maxwell King."

Maxwell and I walked into the great hall, where everyone applauded us. It was filled with Rochester's high society and more from other areas. Blood rushed to my face as I took in all the faces. Looking around the room, I found my parents by the end of the table. Maxwell guided me to the main table, to our seats. We were separated by two seats. There wasn't much of us in the bridal party. Rosalie only had two other bridesmaids.

"Introducing Mr. Royce King Jr. and his bride to be, Ms. Rosalie Hale." Everyone applauded even louder as Royce and Rosalie came in. Rosalie was beaming as she took in all of the guests. They walked over to their seats, but didn't sit yet. The applause didn't diminish as they stood behind the table. Royce held out her seat and Rosalie sat next to me. She squeezed my hand underneath the table, "This is too much." I leaned closer to her, "Not for you." She looked at me from the corner of her eye and I smiled.

The meal was delicious. After soup and salad, the options were prime rib, quail or lamb. After dinner was cleared away, Royce stood, tapping his glass. "To all my friends, family, associates and acquaintances, I would like to say thank you, on behalf of myself and my beautiful bride to be; my beautiful Rose." She blushed deeply when he turned to look at her, "When I first saw her, she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I knew I had to have her in my life and now, in one short month, she will be my wife." He took her other hand, "I care deeply for my Rosalie and I will make her the happiest girl in the world."

Everyone applauded, as Royce kissed Rosalie's cheek. She blushed and looked to me. "I think I'm going to faint," she whispered to me. "Please don't. Your hair took forever to do." Her eyes narrowed at me. "I'm kidding," I whispered back. The party continued onto the evening. Royce introduced Rosalie to his business associates, family members and friends. Now, he was whirling her around the dance floor. This was Rosalie's element. She belonged in this family.

I walked onto the veranda and stood by the railing, looking over the pond and estate. For the party, there were lanterns lit along the land. I pictured two blond children laughing and running over the land. Rosalie and I would sitting by the pond, watching them play. That was all Rosalie wanted. Royce seemed sincere in his speech. I believed he would make her the happiest girl in the world. But it seemed like she already was.

The wind blew lightly, carrying a slight chill. I went back into the party as the song ended and Royce and Rosalie came over to me. "Bella, could you be a dear and keep my Rose company? I have to speak with some associates." I smiled at him, "Of course, Royce." Royce kissed Rosalie's cheek and left into the crowd. Rosalie was blushing and smiling widely. "Can you believe this party?" She gestured to the guest, chatting, drinking and dancing, "All these people are here for me and Royce. This is so amazing," Rosalie gushed. "Well, they are the Kings and everything for them is amazing. Even more so now, because you're joining the family." Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked to the hall doors. Her smile suddenly fell, "I can't believe they're here." "Rose, who are you talking about?"

Rosalie took my hand and we walked through the crowds. She stopped by the fireplace, "Dr. & Mrs. Cullen and her brother, Edward." I knew of Dr. Cullen. He had a popular reputation as the most respected doctor in town, but I've never seen him. On the other end of the room, there was the doctor and his family. Dr. Cullen was tall, blond and very handsome. His wife was beautiful, with her caramel colored hair and she looked a little taller than me. The both of them were pale and had beautiful golden eyes. When they fell on his, my eyes were fixed on the young man with them.

He was as tall as the doctor, with bronze hair. He was just as pale, with the same golden eyes. But he was very beautiful, even for a man. It was strange, but he was somehow more beautiful than the beautiful doctor and his beautiful wife. "I didn't see them come in," Rosalie said, "They must be keeping to themselves, they usually do." There was a hint of annoyance in her voice. What did the doctor, his wife and the beautiful young man do to her? They didn't look as bad as she made them sound.

Rumors flooded the town when newcomers arrived. The doctor came from the mid-west. That's where he met his wife. Dr. Cullen's family originally came from England. He left the country to attend medical school. There wasn't much else on the doctor or his family.

As Rosalie said, they kept to themselves, so why did she bear them animosity? Not being able to help myself, I looked back at the beautiful brother. His eyes fell on Rosalie and me by the fireplace. Of course, he would be looking at her, who wasn't? Rosalie and I stood together and talked for a while, until Mr. King asked Rosalie to dance. I remained at the fireplace, watching Rosalie and my parents dance.

Rosalie moved gracefully, but not nearly as graceful as the doctor and his wife. Mrs. Cullen's brother was standing by himself. A few feet away from him, some young ladies were looking at him. They look as though they wanted him to ask them to dance. Tearing my eyes away from him, I saw Maxwell dancing with Aunt Lillianna.

Before he could see me, I went back out to the veranda. It was childish, but I wanted to avoid Maxwell's asking me to dance. The sky was clear and lovely. Without trouble, I located Orion's Belt and soon, the North Star. The stars were always something I liked to lose myself in. They were so pretty, like diamonds set in the dark sky.

I vaguely wondered what these stars would look like in Egypt. A breeze blew, whipping some of my hair out of place. Someone behind me sucked in a long breath. After tucking my hair back into place, my focus was back on the stars.

He moved so quietly, that when he spoke, it startled me. "Hello." I jumped and whirled. Dr. Cullen's brother in law was very close to me. Normally, I would feel uncomfortable when a man stood this close to me. But with him, it was different. "Hello," I whispered. I couldn't look away from his eyes. They had a determined look in them. "My name is Edward Platt." His voice was like nothing I heard before. So sweet and gentle, almost alluring.

I had to make myself blink to break the trance, "Oh," I blushed deeply, "I am…" what is my name? "Isabella Swan." This introduction felt odd. Normally, when I meet someone new, he would take my hand. Edward didn't do that. He just stared at me, with his demanding stare. My face burned and his posture stiffened. He held out his hand to me, "May I have this dance?" I nodded once. My hand rested in his and his fingers wrapped around my hand. His hand felt cold, but I didn't care.

His arm around my waist and it felt cold and hard. My body pressed into his and it felt like we were floating on air. Edward whirled me around gracefully, never looking away from my eyes. His eyes looked puzzled, though they were trying to figure out something. When the music stopped, Edward slowed down our dance to stop. He was still staring, trying to figure out his puzzle, "Would you like to go for a walk? The Kings have a wonderful landscaper." I wanted to say 'yes,' but it wouldn't be proper for me to be alone with him. My mind knew that, but my heart didn't care.

When I was about to answer, someone called me, "Bella?" Edward stepped back and faced my caller. Maxwell walked over to me, his eyes fixed on my face. He looked at Edward with disgust. "Bella," he tore his eyes away from Edward, "you promised me a dance. Are you ready?" My eyebrows shot up, "Umm." Honestly, I wanted to keep dancing with Edward. "Excuse me, Mr. King, but Bella and I were about to go for a walk. If you'll excuse us." Edward turned away from him and offered me his arm and gestured to the stairs.

Every instinct in my body wanted to take his arm and go with him, but another part told me to go with Maxwell. Not because of preference, but for safety. These feelings warred with each other, until the desire to go with Edward won out. I never felt this way about anyone and I didn't want it to go away. But this was all short lived, as my mother came out to the veranda. "Bella," her voice was stern seeing me with two men, "darling, Rosalie needs you. Please come inside."

"Yes, Mother. Please excuse me," I only looked at Edward, then smiled lightly to Maxwell. Walking away, I felt both of their stares boring into my back. Mother took my wrist, "Bella, what was that?" I shook my head, "Nothing, I was on the veranda and Mr. Platt asked me to dance. Then he asked me if I wanted to go for a walk, but I give him an answer. That's when Maxwell came and asked me to dance with him." She looked at me. "Thank you for coming when you did. I was getting a little nervous." I had to make it up my mother, so she wouldn't tell my father.

My parents and I drove home after saying good night to the Kings and Hales. Rosalie waved, unable to get away from Royce and his associates from the bank. In the car, all my parents spoke about was the party. I watched the buildings and trees as they went by. I couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Platt. His eyes and stare were on my mind. I didn't know what there was about him, but he was different. The way he looked at me and the way his fingers were pressed into my back, like he was holding me to him.

When we arrived at home, I went straight to my room. Mother asked if I wanted to listen to the Metropolitan Opera. "No thank you, Mother, I had a very long day." I was with Rosalie since sunrise, helping her with the party. After telling my parents good night, I started my record player in my room. Tonight, Moonlight Sonata sang me to sleep. I sat on the edge of my bed and gazed out the window.

Even in the stars, I could make out Mr. Platt's eyes. Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? What was it about his eyes that I couldn't look away from? Also, why was his hand so cold when he touched me? Well, the night air was cold tonight and I don't know how long he was outside. And, how did he know I preferred to be called 'Bella'? He and I never met before, but he knew to call me by that name.

But, there was something different about him. Finally I got up, took a shower and got dressed for bed. Lying in bed, I looked at the light from outside on my door. It really was a long night and day. Tucking myself into bed, sleep found me. This night was the first night I dreamt of Edward Platt.


	3. Over

Chapter 3 – Over

So much has happened in a little time. After the engagement party, Rosalie and Royce hardly spent time together. He had to meet with many of his father's associates and business partners at the bank. Royce was learning to take over his father's job. The few times they were together, Rosalie said Royce liked to show her off. He would tell her how she made all the women he introduced her to jealous. When Rosalie told me this, I could tell she enjoyed that more than anything else.

On a rare day when it wasn't about Rosalie, our friend Vera was celebrating her anniversary with her husband. Vera had been friends with Rosalie and myself for years. Rosalie and I loved visiting Vera. Rosalie mainly loved spending time with Vera's son, Henry. He was the sweetest baby, with cute dark curly hair and rosy cheeks. Rosalie would buy toys and clothes for Henry all the time. "Getting practice for your own children," I chided her on the way to Vera's. She scowled, then smiled, "You know me so well." Vera appreciated the gestures though.

Thinking about it, I realize why Rosalie was marrying a man she barely knew. She wanted Royce to give her a family. Rosalie wanted children of her own. She envied Vera for her infant son. Rosalie was happy to marry Royce, so that he would make her a mother. She envisioned her children playing on their vast lands all the time. Sometimes she would lose herself in thought, thinking about her potential children. I could tell when she was thinking about it. She was have a slight smile on her face and her eyes would be far away, looking at nothing but her two or three golden hair children playing.

While Rosalie and I were getting fitted for our gowns, she was distant in thought. Aunt Lillianna wanted us to have custom-made dresses. Rosalie's gown was breath-taking. Her wedding gown was candle white silk satin and lace, with a pearl cap headpiece and veil. Her bodice and train were satin silk too. When she walked, the silk moved like water, just flowing behind her. From the top of her bodice to the neck, there was lace and satin buttons on the cuffs. The bodice hugged her waist and hips, with the train sprawling around her, spanning to eight feet.

When she tried on the gown, the seamstresses gasped in awe. Aunt Lillianna started to cry, "You are the most beautiful bride. Rosalie blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror. she gazed for a long time, marveling at her own beauty. My dress was lovely. It was a dark red, which Rosalie thought looked wonderful on me. My bodice was made of ruffled material, with a small arrangement of floral roses in the center of my chest. I had short sleeves, which rested on my shoulders, with ruffled lace. When I sat, my skirt swirled around me. I couldn't wait to wear it at the ceremony.

Coming home from the Hales, there was a bouquet of lilies resting on the front table. I took them up and sniffed at one of the flowers. There was a card and anxiety hit my stomach. Part of me, a great part, hoped they were from Edward Platt. I read the card,

**I remembered your favorite.**

**M King.**

When I read the name, my smile disappeared. My mother came in from the kitchen and saw me reading the card. "Who are they from?" she beamed, as if she didn't know. "Maxwell King," there was a hint of disappointment in my voice, "It's very kind of him." I touched one of the lilies, "I'll have to send a thank you card." She giggled and bounced back into the kitchen. She was getting what she hoped for, a gentleman caller for her daughter.

I took the lilies to my room. Disappointment grew stronger and they dropped on my bed. Why was I so disappointed? Because the flowers came from a gentleman that wasn't Edward? I haven't seen Edward Platt since the night of the engagement party.

But since that night, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. On the few days when Rosalie didn't need me, to keep myself busy, I worked in the garden. Since meeting him, I took to getting more golden flowers, just so I could remember the color of his eyes. Like Rosalie, I found myself lost in thought when I was alone. Thinking about how different that evening could have been.

Edward and I walking through the Kings' gardens, just talking. It was silly to be so infatuated with a man I'd just met. Lilies were delivered to my house on a regular basis. Maxwell didn't speak to my parents about courting me. It was old-fashioned, but any young man in this town knew that my father would respect him more if he did. There were other things about him. I didn't feel comfortable around Maxwell. When he kissed my hand, he lingered a little too long. When he walked with me, he motioned too close.

There was something about Royce and Maxwell that just I didn't trust. As I spent more time with them, it seemed that the way they were in public was not the person they were in private. One afternoon at the Kings' estate, Rosalie and I were making seating arrangements. Trying to avoid them catching me, I saw Royce and Maxwell looking at us. It wasn't uncommon, but it was the way they watched at us today was very unsettling. "Bella, what do you think?" Rosalie spoke to me, bringing me back to our work.

I focused on the seating charts for the rest of the time. Rosalie and I were kicking each other under the table, making the work seem less boring. It was a game we've played since we were younger. "Ow," she conceded, "ok, you win, again." She rubbed her shin and I laughed. "You need to toughen up, Rose." She scoffed and focused back on her work, ignoring me. "Ma'am, may I speak with you for a moment?" Rosalie left with Miranda to give her opinion on the hall.

Trying not to think about him, I focused on filling in the names on the seating cards. "Bella?" I looked up and Maxwell's face was inches from mine. I recoiled in surprise, then laughed lightly, as to not offend him. "Yes?" He smiled, "Thank you for your card. Did you enjoy the lilies?" My eyes looked back to the table, "Yes, I did. That was very kind of you." He smiled, "You're very welcome." I blushed and looked away. Royce was with Rosalie in the hall. I bit my lip and looked back to my work.

My hand was resting on the table, when Maxwell's hand rested on mine. My hand moved away quickly, "I'm sorry." He shook his head, "Don't be. I know I should speak with your father first, but I couldn't help myself. You're very beautiful." Where was Rosalie when I needed her? I didn't know what to do. I exhaled nervously, "Thank you. But I should get back to making up the seating arrangements. If you will excuse me." I rose from my seat, when Maxwell's hand grabbed mine wrist. "No. Don't bother them, I'll help you."

He didn't release my hand and his hold was getting a little tight. "I appreciate the gesture, but Rosalie knows how she wants it." Maxwell stood up very close to me. His breath blew onto my face, "Please, Bella. Let me." My heart pounded like a caged animals. I should leave, polite or not. He brushed his hand on my cheek and I stepped back, almost knocking over my chair. Royce and Rosalie's voice were getting closer, Maxwell released me and went to greet them.

Maxwell was taking too many liberties. Sending me gestures of affection, being alone with me and holding my hand, it was inappropriate, he wasn't courting me. Rosalie saw the look on my face and I shook my head at her. She knew that meant it was nothing. I convinced myself it was nothing and smiled. "Are you alright?" Not able to speak yet, my head just nodded. She glanced back at Royce, who was facing the hall with Maxwell, "It's Maxwell? Is he a little too forward?" I nodded again. She took my hand almost forcefully, "Royce, Bella and I are going out."

He looked at us, "Of course. I'll send the car around for you." She towed me past them, towards the front door. She took our wraps from Miranda, "Good afternoon, Miss Hale and Miss Swan." A tan Packard was waiting for us at the bottom of the steps. The door was being held open by the chauffer, "Where to?" Rosalie pulled me into the car with her, "The theater, please." She didn't say anything until the car pulled away. Our conversation was drowned out by the roar of the engine.

During the drive, I told Rosalie everything and she was surprised. Her hand covered her opened mouth, "He always seemed like the perfect gentleman." I shrugged, "They always do, until they see something or someone they want." She scowled deeply. Muttering to herself. My head leaned against Rosalie's shoulder and she rested her head on mine, "Don't worry. Soon, you'll have your own fiancée and Maxwell won't bother you anymore."

I made a disgusted noise in my throat, "We'll see. Only time will tell." Rosalie's finger poked my side, making me jump, "Don't be like that, B. The man of your dreams is out there." My mind drifted to Edward Platt. I made myself stop thinking about him. It's been weeks since I saw him. On some nights, when I was between asleep and awake, my eyes played tricks on me. I thought there was a silhouette outside my window of a man with tussled hair.

It was a few days before the wedding and Rosalie was starting to feel anxious. She had trouble sitting still. I watched her pace a room or frantically comb her hair. I took the comb from her and she jumped, "Do you want a bald spot?" She laughed nervously. There was one thing that would make her feel better and as maid of honor, I had to keep her calm. I took her to visit Vera and her family. Once Rosalie had Henry in her arms, all her anxieties were gone.

The bouncing baby boy cuddled into Rosalie's arms. We spent the entire evening with Vera, her husband and son. I spoke with Vera and her husband, while Rosalie played with Henry. Rosalie wasn't one to sit on the floor, but for Henry, she did anything.

"He is so strong," she commented as he had his tiny hand around her index finger. Henry was able to sit up on his own now and Rosalie gushed over him. When I held him, he smiled, dimpling his squeezable cheeks. "Rose, is everything ready?" Vera asked, trying to get her attention. Rosalie was holding Henry in her lap, "Almost. Bella and I have one more fitting." Vera smiled, "I can't wait. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your engagement party."

"Oh stop, Vera," Rosalie chided, "That's old news, but you better not miss the wedding." Rosalie, Vera and I laughed. Vera's husband kept to himself, sitting by the fireplace and reading today's newspaper while we spoke. I glanced at the clock and it was after 8 p.m. and it was dark outside. "Rosalie, it's getting late. And we have a lot to do tomorrow." She looked up at me from Henry, who was asleep in her rocking arms, "I know." She didn't want to leave him.

It was hard for her to leave Henry. Boy or girl, Rosalie wanted to be a mother. She handed him over to Vera and sighed, "Ok. Let's go." Rosalie tucked the blanket around him as she watched his sleeping form as Vera and her husband walked us to the door. Probably thinking we weren't looking, he slyly kissed Vera's cheek and whispered in her ear, there was something in Rosalie's face. "Good night," Rosalie and I walked out into the night.

She and I talked lightly as we went home. We were a few streets from her house. "Don't worry, Rose. I believe this time next year; we'll be getting ready for the arrival of your baby. I'm already planning a grand tea party for you and the baby." Rosalie walked into me, "Don't tease." We took each other's hands as the sound of a group of men laughing boisterously was getting louder. Rosalie and I looked at each other and quickened our pace. Neither of us spoke, afraid to alert them to our presence.

That's when he called her. "Rose!" someone yelled and the others laughed stupidly. Looking back, we saw Royce among the loud men. I recognized Maxwell with them as well. He staggered towards us. "Here's my Rose!" Royce shouted, laughing with his companions. His body tilted to the side, but he caught his balance. He waved his hand towards Rosalie, "You're late. We're cold; you've kept us waiting so long." What was he talking about? Why were they here?

Rosalie looked to me from the corner of her eye and I squeezed her hand reassuringly. I wanted us to leave quickly. "I've never seen him like this before," Rosalie leaned towards me. Rosalie and I stayed close together. There were seven men in the group, including Royce and Maxwell. "Royce, you're being rude," Maxwell shouted. He gestured to me, "This is Isa…oops, I mean Bella." The men laughed again.

"What did I tell you, John," Royce said, as he grabbed Rosalie's arm and pulled her closer to him. I didn't release her hand, moving with her. "Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?" The man named John looked Rosalie over, as if she was an animal, "It's hard to tell. She's all covered up." The men slurred their agreements and Royce ripped her jacket from her shoulders, popping the brass buttons off. "Stop it!"

I tried to stop Royce, but Maxwell grabbed my arm, pulling me away. "Look, we're ignoring her," Maxwell said, pulling me away from Rosalie. "Matt, what do you think of her? No girls like this in the South." I didn't look up to see who Maxwell was talking to. My fingers were trying to pry his grip off my arm. Maxwell laughed and pulled me into his body. He wrapped his arms around my torso and laughed, "She's feisty. I do love that." Royce laughed and pushed Rosalie into me.

"Show them what you look like!" Royce said, laughing. Rosalie stumbled and looked frightened. I wanted to scream for help, but no one would come. "What is taking them so long?" John asked, sounding impatient. Maxwell ripped off my jacket and Royce tore off Rosalie's hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched some of hair from the roots and she cried out in pain. "Rosalie!" She was crying in pain, with her hands on her hair. I tried to get to her, but Royce and John separated us. Maxwell had me back in his arms.

I couldn't see her, but I heard fabric ripping. "Rosal…!" Maxwell's hand clamped down over my mouth. "Shh, Bella, shh. Royce is just sampling his bride," he whispered. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I tried to fight him off, then gasped under his hand as I saw Rosalie's head falling to the ground. The other men in the group were gone. "You should know, Bella. I was going to ask your father for your hand," Maxwell said as I fought even more to get out of his grip. I used my free hand to scratch at Maxwell. Matt stopped me, "Maybe, you should see what she's like to." Matt's hand crushed down on my cheeks, mashing my face. He extended his arm, so I couldn't reach him to fight him off.

"Ohh, those eyes are angry." He grinned at me and Maxwell laughed, "Maybe you're right." I knew what he wanted to do, but I was going to fight him off as long as I could. Rosalie wasn't screaming, but I could hear her trying to fight off Royce, "Get off me!" Royce had her pinned to the ground. He was kissing her roughly. I've never seen Rosalie be violent, but she was trying to push Royce off of her. Rosalie and I had that in common; the both of us had a temper.

Matt kicked the back of my knees, making me fall to the ground. My head knocked into Royce's back. He turned back to me, "Handle her, Max!" Maxwell smacked me across my face, "Behave yourself. If you're going to be my wife, you will learn to obey." My eyebrows furrowed and my teeth dug into his hand, breaking the skin. Maxwell drew his hand back to examine it. This made him angrier. His fist punched me in my stomach.

The bile jumped up into my throat from the impact. I wanted to cry out, but I couldn't find my lungs. Matt knelt down with Maxwell, over me. "These northern women are like stubborn horses." He stroked my hair and I jerked away from his touch. He took my face in his hand, covering my mouth, "Beautiful and wild, but you have to break them." Maxwell had my shoulders pinned to the ground. "How do I do that?" They smiled at each other and looked at me. My arms were freed. I slapped at Maxwell and balled my hand into a fist and got Matt on his cheek. The both of them drew back.

Possibly surprised that a woman knew how to hit so hard. I was free from their grasp and went to get Royce off Rosalie. John grabbed me by the hair and knocked me to the ground. "Maxwell, break that girl before you marry her. Matt, let's leave them to it." Angry, Matt spat at me, then walked away. Rosalie and I were left alone with Royce and Maxwell. I could finally see Rosalie and her face was swelling and bleeding. My eyes looked back in time to see Maxwell's fist coming towards my face. I screamed from the pain, but his hand smothered my mouth.

The blood gushed from above my eye. It stung from the cold air. "Bella, I don't want to do this, but you're making me." Royce and Maxwell laughed, "They'll have to learn." Royce's knee fell onto my wrist and I felt it snap under his weight. I screamed into Maxwell's hand and the tears streamed from my eyes. "Oh, my wife to be is crying." Maxwell reached his arm under my head and pulled me upward. "Don't cry, Bella." I turned my head away, but he held me still and kissed me. I could taste the liquor on his breath and it was revolting.

When he released my lips, I spat at him. Maxwell smacked me across the face with the back of his hand. My body fell back to the cold ground and my head smacked into the concrete. Blood spattered out of my mouth from the impact. "You," he pounded his fist into my chest, "will," he smacked my face, "learn to," he punched my shoulder against the ground, "respect," he slammed my head into the ground, "me." My head tilted away from him and I could see my blood flowing in the street. I was in too much pain to be ill from all the blood.

It felt like I was floating, despite that Maxwell was holding me down. My left wrist felt broken, but I could still move my third and fourth fingers. It took all my strength to turn my head in the other direction. I saw Rosalie again. She looked dead. Her right eye was closed from swelling, the bridge of her nose was misshapen and there was a gash on her chin. Royce was standing over her. His foot nudged at her side, but she didn't move. He padded Maxwell's shoulder, "I think they're broken enough. Let's go."

Her left eye flickered open to look at me. Maxwell was breathing heavily, "Ok." His hand moved across my chest, roughly, like he was cleaning it with my blouse. "Bella, I will be making my formal request in the morning, so clean yourself up." Maxwell rose off my body and walked away. They were laughing with each other, "Royce, you may have to get a new bride." Rosalie and I were alone again. With the last ounce of strength in my body, I slowly moved my hand until it found hers. She moved her hand to mine. "I'm sorry, Bella." I looked at her battered face, "It's not your fault," was all I could say.

I don't know how long we were in the street, I just knew we were waiting for death with my best friend. From since I met her, we did everything together; even dying. The cold was settling in, numbing my body. There was no pain, just Rosalie's hand in mine. I let my eyes close and darkness consumed me. It felt like I was sinking away, when something brought me back. No, no more pain. Someone took Rosalie's hand away from mine. Where was my best friend? Wherever I was going, she and I would be together. Something cold and hard pressed into my neck. Something forced my eyes open and my vision was blurred. I could only make out a shining light. Was I dead? My eye closed again, waiting for the angels to carry me away.

I didn't feel the cold ground beneath me anymore. Was the ascension to heaven so quick? I was leaning against something cold and hard. Where was Rosalie? She wasn't a bad person. We're supposed to go to heaven together. I felt cold air whooshing across my face. Was I flying? Then, I wasn't flying anymore and heat wrapped around me. Where was I? Where was Rosalie? No, it was getting warmer. We were good people. Why were we going to hell?

My body was lowered onto something cool and soft. No, this was heaven, but my eyes were too heavy for me to open. The cold and hard was back, pressing my wrist. I gasped in pain; whatever it was, it was pressing against my injured wrist. My head was tilted upward and a sharp pain seared into my neck. Something sharp was slashing into my skin. I felt the same feeling in both of my wrists and on the left side of my chest. The slashing was painful, but it was nothing compared to the pain than was climbing. A burning sensation was coming from my neck, my wrists and my chest. My heart began pounding rapidly. Where was I, heaven, hell, earth?

What was going on? Why was I being tortured even more? What had I done to deserve this? Neither, Rosalie nor I did anything to deserve anything that happened to us tonight.

The burning increased and I screamed out in pain. There was someone else screaming. It sounded far away, but very near in the same moment. I could hear the screams of the other person, but it was as though the burning was blocking my ears. "I am sorry," a gentle voice said. It was a man and he was near and far away at the same time. "I'm sorry for your pain, but it was the only way for me to save your lives." Save us? We weren't dead.

"Rosalie knows who I am, but Isabella, you don't. I am Carlisle Cullen. I'm not what I seem." He sighed, "I'm a vampire. I was born in the 1600's and I was bitten when I was 23 years old. This is the third time I have had to change someone. I changed my son, Edward in 1918. Then, a few years later, I changed my wife, Esme."

I screamed from pain, "Kill me!" The burn changed to flames, taking in my entire body. "No, Isabella. This pain will not last." Please let that be true. Carlisle told us about Edward and Esme; about how he did for them and what he had done for us. He told us about the way they lived. I finally realized those were Rosalie's screams I was hearing. Every time, either Rosalie or I screamed, Carlisle quickly apologized. Eventually, I found it useless to scream. My breathing was quicker than normal. I don't know how long I laid there, just burning. I waited to see flames, but they didn't come.

Carlisle left the room and there were other voices in another room. Another man and a woman. Footsteps came into the room and someone gasped. "No, not them. Those poor girls." It was the woman, who must have been Mrs. Cullen. "Esme, I had to. When I found them, it was terrible what had happened to them." "Of course, Carlisle." There was another sound, like growling. "Carlisle, the Kings did this to them."

I recognized the second male's voice. It was the voice I wanted to hear. It thought back to the party. It was Edward. He was here. He knew what I was becoming. I remembered thinking there was something different about this family and now I knew. They were vampires and soon, Rosalie and I would be vampires too.


	4. News

Chapter 4 – News

My burning felt like it was never going to end. I didn't scream anymore, there was no point to it. My eyes were open and my hands could move. My wrist didn't feel broken. Did the burning heal it? My eyes looked around the room. I saw Rosalie and she was still. Esme was watching over her, "It will be fine." Rosalie's voice was strained as she pleaded, "Please, let me die. I want to die." "Rose," she turned back to me, "We'll die together." Her cheek twitched before she solemnly looked back to the ceiling.

Looking at the window, sunlight danced underneath the blinds over the windows. This was the second day we've been here. I turned my head and saw Edward Platt, or should I say Edward Cullen. Edward was Carlisle and Esme's son, emotionally. He was watching me, "Don't talk about dying," he asked, "You're going to be fine." I remember the same determined look in his eyes; he had them on me now. My resolve broke and a scream of pain escaped, "I want to die."

Edward was suddenly by my side. "A few more hours and it will be over." I felt him take my hand in his. I couldn't feel his cool skin, but I still felt the weight of his hand. We stared at each other. His butterscotch eyes occupied my mind, but not enough to block out the burning. Time passed as I laid there burning and Edward stood with me. My head turned to the window and it was dark outside. Someone raised the blinds and I could see the stars and the moon.

The clock was removed from the room, but I could hear ticking about two rooms away. How long has it been now? Two days. Every tick of the clock I kept track off since my ears picked up its sound. Two hundred and twelve thousand, five hundred and eighty three ticks since I first heard the clock. It was amazing with all the space in my mind. It felt like there should be an echo to my mental voice.

"I'll be right back, Bella. Carlisle needs to talk to me." I looked back at him as he looked at me. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. My skin couldn't do anything but cringe in pain. Edward walked out of the room, but I could hear his voice. His footsteps stopped after taking fifty two steps. "Carlisle, it's nothing like that. I'm glad you saved them." The conversation was so clear, as though they were right next to me.

"Edward, does she mean something to you?" Esme asked. There was a higher pitch to her voice; excitement? "You can't hear her?" There was a pause, "Really? Not at all? That's never happened before, has it?" Someone let out a long breath, "No, never. But there was something else, when she was human. The scent of her blood. It was intoxicating to me. I've never smelled anything so strong. We were on the veranda at the engagement party. There was a strange sound, like an animal snarling. "I wanted to drain her so badly. When I danced with her, she never looked away from my eyes. No human has ever done that. I wanted her, but I couldn't do it." "You've killed before, what stopped you this time?" Esme asked. Edward has killed before?

"I didn't want to disappoint you two again. We have a good life here. That was part of my reason. The other part was that I didn't want to harm her." He spoke with such remorse that quickly changed to anger, "When Maxwell King saw us, I heard him. His thoughts were perverse. I wanted to keep him away from her." Edward didn't want me near Maxwell. He was shielding me? "Edward, that was very noble of you. And you behaved even better still. You kept yourself under control. You're getting better at it."

There was a muted pat on something hard. "What about Rosalie Hale? What are we going to do about her?" Rosalie was so quiet for a while. Was she listening too? "They will do what they think is best. They have the option of staying with us, but if they want to go on their own, we won't stand in their way." There was that animalistic snarl again, "I'm sorry, son. But let us see what happens when they wake up."

While, I listened to their conversation, the fire was leaving my toes and fingers. It was moving to the center of my body, making my heart was beating faster. "Listen, it's almost time," Carlisle said. They were back in the room within seven seconds. The pain in my heart was the worst yet. My hands clinched into tight fists, as the fire blazed uncontrollably in my chest. My fist pounded on the table that held me. It felt like I was hitting a mattress. The hard surface was soft underneath my hand.

My heartbeat slowed and in one half beat, it stopped. My body's tension was gone in that moment. There was no pain, just the pull of air into my chest. The air brought flavors that weren't there before. I opened my eyes and tried moving my body. It was all too quick. My mind wanted me to move, but my body already did. Sitting up, my hand rose without me thinking about it. There was a hole in the table from my fist. The table I was on was pure oak and I made that impact easily.

Looking to my side, I saw Rosalie standing in front of a mirror. Esme and Carlisle were with her. The smell of honey and sunshine was strong and right next to me. Edward stood there, "How do you feel?" His breath blew the honey and sunlight into my face and I forgot everything else. I took in Edward's face with my new eyes. He was more than beautiful; he was glorious. My eyebrow arched, thinking about his question. I looked at my hands, which was covered with pale skin.

I tried to swallow and the action brought up a dull burning. My hand quickly cupped my throat. "I know. The burning in your throat?" I nodded once. "When you've hunted, it'll feel better. But you should learn to get used to it. That burning feeling doesn't go away." I bit my lip and it felt strange. My teeth were so sharp, but it didn't hurt my hard lip. "Isabella?" It was Esme. Her scent was similar to chocolate and vanilla; the two contrasting flavors were delicious, but not enough to make me hungry.

She was coming towards me with Rosalie. My eyes widened as Rosalie came towards me. She looked even more beautiful. Her hair was longer and a brighter shade of gold. Her lips were fuller, set in the pale skin of her face. Her eyes were different, they were blood red. Moving across the room, and it was almost disorientating, to look into the mirror myself. The face that looked back at me was surprised. This couldn't be my face. It was too beautiful. Like Rosalie, my hair was longer and shinier. The subtle color of red in my hair was more dominate. I had fuller lips and my eyes were no longer brown. They were red.

Despite my eyes, I liked the way I looked. If I looked this way while Rosalie was still human, she would have envied me. My hand brushed my cheek and the woman in the mirror made the same movement. This was me. My skin felt like silk over steel. I could make indentations, but they were stopped by a strong under layer. Edward came up behind me, "You two must be thirsty. We should hunt." My eyes looked at him in the mirror, "Hunt?" I paused from the sound of my voice. It was like wind chimes, at a perfect pitch. I looked to Rosalie. She hasn't spoken yet. What did she sound like?

"Come with us. We'll show you how to hunt," Carlisle gestured for Rosalie and me to follow Esme. In the mirror, I saw I was still wearing the clothes I was assaulted in. My mind was already pulling up the memories. His drunken laugh, the smell of the alcohol on his breath and every hit and punch. Maxwell will pay for this. "Is it possible for us to change first?" Rosalie stared back at me, then to Esme. "Please?" she asked, "If it's possible?" Her voice was like the perfect piano note. Esme smiled, "Of course."

We followed her through the house into a dark bedroom. With my new eyes, I didn't need the light to make out the furniture in the bedroom. Esme walked into a large closet and came back with two dresses, "These should fit you. Bella, the hem may be a little too long for you." Esme was three inches taller than me. She was still an inch shorter than Rosalie. "It will be fine. Thank you." Esme left us to change.

Rosalie held her dress at arm's length. "Could you help me?" She had a long line of buttons down her back. My reflexes shocked me as I was done with them within three seconds. I turned around and Rosalie unzipped the back of my dress. Before putting on Esme's selection, I assessed my body in the floor length mirror. There were no scars on my skin. The healed scar from the wound I got when I was a child on my left arm was gone. My body was beautiful. My skin was perfectly flawless as it tightened over the curves of my calves. The pale color was bright in the dark.

"Bella?" Rosalie called my attention from the gorgeous woman in the mirror that was somehow me. She and I changed out of our blood smeared clothes. I helped pin her hair up and she helped me with mine. Neither of us spoke as we left the room. She and I walked hand in hand as we went downstairs, where Carlisle, Esme and Edward waited for us. Esme knelt down and tore off the length of the dress that grazed the floor. "That should make it easier for you to run in." The fabric tore in a perfect line, making a shorted hem.

The five of us walked outside and I inhaled the night air. The flavors rushed my senses and it was overwhelming. It felt like I should have stumbled back, but my body didn't move an inch. "Alright, just follow us. We'll be hunting bears," Carlisle instructed. He and Esme darted out into the night, with Rosalie following them. "Are you ready?" Edward said, holding out his hand. I took it and a charge rushed through me as we sprinted into the dark. The ground was becoming steeper underneath my feet. The flavor of the air was changing, from brick and concrete to trees, grass and moss. We were heading into the hills. Edward and I stopped, when we saw the others.

They were all crouched, watching a herd of bears about 250 feet away. Their scent registered with me. It was wet and hot, mixed with a scent that wasn't food. My nose wrinkled. Their thumping heart pumped the hot, wet sound and my throat was on fire. "All right. Isabella, Rosalie. What do you want to do?" Esme asked. The burn in my throat flared. In the corner of the mind, I remembered Carlisle explaining that his family abstains from human blood. He said animal's blood would change our eye colors to gold, like the rest of them.

Rosalie looked indifferent as she stood. I leapt to the ground and she followed me. The two of us walked over to the herd. Their heartbeats grew louder. My instincts weren't making any sense. My body told me to lunge, but how did I do that? Instead, I darted across the opening and took down an animal. Rosalie took down a large brown bear, while I took a larger black one. My teeth bit into the fat, bringing a bad taste that I wanted to get away from. In the next moment, the hot wet liquid flowed down my throat. The liquid, that I knew was blood brought relief from the burning. I could feel every beat of the bear's heart in its blood.

When it was done, my eyes shot up at another bear. It stood on its hind legs, ready to fend itself. Rosalie moved like the strike of a snake and knocked the animal down. My teeth bared as a roar escaped my chest. Rosalie's eyes looked up from her prey as she fed on it. Another bear caught my attention and my body hurled itself at it, knocking to its side. While feeding, I thought about my emotions a moment ago. I wanted to attack Rosalie. The person I loved more than anything, I wanted to hurt her, so that I can be satisfied with my prey.

My body picked up the presence of others. The feeling was similar to scavengers coming in for the rest of the kill. I knew it was the Cullens, so I focused on feeding. When the animal was done, my body felt strange. It felt similar to when I drank too much water. There was so much blood in me, but it felt good. The burning was dull now, making it more tolerable. Rosalie was looking away from her kill, looking up at the sky. I went to stand with her. Without looking back, she reached out her hand to me. I took it and watched at the sky. The stars, in some strange way, looked closer. It seemed like I could reach out and pluck one from the very sky.

"You two did very well. How do you feel?" Edward asked. Neither of us moved our eyes from the sky, "The burning isn't as strong in my throat. I feel quite full," Rosalie said. Carlisle moved closer, "You're still young. You still have your human blood. For now, you two are the strongest among us." "How long will it last, us being the strongest?" I asked. "Just about a year. Your strength will still be much stronger than humans, but you'll be as strong as us." Esme explained.

In the distance, the sun was rising. Its rays changed the color of the sky. The black became a shade of blue fading into gray. "We should be getting home," Edward pointed out. We had to get back before the sun came. Rosalie and I were just saved, so it's best we weren't burned by the sun. We ran back to the Cullens' home. As we got into the house, Esme turned to me and Rosalie, "Let me show you two to where you can stay. You're welcome to stay here, until you decide what you want to do." "Thank you. You don't have to do this," Rosalie finally spoke. Esme smiled at her, "Please, it's the least we can do. Come with me."

We followed Esme up to the second floor, where she showed us two doors. "Rosalie, you can stay in here and Isabella, you can stay in here." Esme pointed to each of our doors. "Also, don't worry about clothes. I have more than enough for you two to use." "Thank you, Esme," Rosalie and I said together. Esme went back down the stairs. Rosalie and I went into our rooms. My room opened to a large curtained window. On the right side, there was a twin size bed and to the left, there was a vanity, with a gilded mirror. My eyes caught my reflection in the mirror. I still couldn't believe that I looked this way now.

I realized that I wasn't blinking. Since I awoke to this new life, I hadn't blinked once. The impulse to do it was gone. I laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling. My arm curved around the pillow. What had become of my life? A few days ago, I was helping my best friend get ready for her wedding, living with my parents and having a normal life. Now, I was ripped from my home and I have a new life, a vampire and living with the well-regarded doctor and his family.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Rosalie came in, with her arms crossed across her torso. She sat on the edge my bed and looked to the floor. "Rose, what's wrong?" She scoffed, "How could you ask that? Everything's wrong. I'm supposed to be getting married. I'm supposed to be having my happily ever after. Now, I'm here. And I'm this," she gestured to her body, "this thing, that is hard and cold. Why did this happen?" I sat up, "Because of _them_," I spoke through my teeth, "Maxwell and Royce. They left us for dead. Yes, we're hard and cold now, but we're alive." "Barely," she spat.

I scowled and sat next to her, "Rose, I'm upset too for what has happened to us, but it could've been much worse. We could be dead and rotting in the ground. The only conciliation I could take from that is that we were going to be together." She leaned her head on my shoulder, "Thanks to Carlisle, we're alive. And between you and me, Maxwell and Royce will pay. They don't know what we are. It is an advantage." Rosalie looked up to me, "What do you mean?" I got up and walked to the window, "You heard Carlisle. You and I are stronger than any human. Maxwell and Royce are human. They showed us their strength. In time, we will show them ours."

Rosalie smiled like a devious cat, "You know, Bella. You're right. Because of them, we were stolen from our lives." "And truth be told, Rosalie, its better you didn't marry him. God knows what he would have done to you once you were married." She huffed. "And Maxwell, he said he was going to speak to my father for my hand. I don't want to think about what would have happened to me." Rosalie stood with me, "Royce was a drunken fool. And I was a fool to think I was going to be happy with him. He stole everything from me. They stole everything from us. This wasn't supposed to happen, Bella."

I patted Rosalie on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Rose. We'll handle them, together. Then we can figure out what we're going to do with our lives." We looked at each other for a long time, as if we were already planning our revenge. No direct sunlight came through the window, so we were safe. While we stood, music began to flow into the room. Someone was playing the piano. I recognized my favorite song, Claire de Lune.

"Come on. I want to see where that's coming from." Rosalie and I walked down the stairs. "Hello, ladies," Esme greeted us, while arranging calla lilies in a vase. Rosalie went to speak with Esme and I went to the other room, to find Edward playing the piano. I walked up behind him, listening to him play. He stopped and turned around to face me. "Don't stop playing. Claire de Lune is my favorite." Edward smiled at me, "Mine too. Would you like to sit?" It dawned on me that I didn't feel the need to sit. I could've stood there for the rest of the day and not feel tired. "Yes, I would. Thank you."

I sat down with Edward and he began playing again. His fingers glided across the keys flawlessly. I smiled as he played. "Do you play?" he asked as the song finished. "No, but I've always wanted to learn." My fingers traced the keys lightly. Edward was looking at my hand, "I could teach you, if you like." I looked up at him and smiled, "You would do that?" He nodded and smiled. "I would love that." Esme came into the room. The both of us looked to her. She had a troubled expression on her face. "What does it say?" Edward asked, walking over to her. Esme had the day's newspaper in her hand. I walked over to her to see what was troubling her.

Rosalie walked into the room holding another copy of the paper. She was scowling at the paper and was clutching its edges in her hand. I couldn't take it anymore, "What's the matter?" Esme looked up and handed me the paper. I took it and saw the headline. "Rosalie L. Hale & Isabella M. Swan Still Missing."

The search continues for Rosalie L. Hale & Isabella M. Swan. A large reward is being offered by the King family for any information on the young ladies' whereabouts. Rosalie & Isabella, who also answer to Rose & Bella, were last seen by their friends, Christopher & Vera Shields. "They left about 8 o'clock, to go back to the Hales' home," Mrs. V. Shields stated. Chief Charlie Swan is still searching for the missing young ladies, one of which is his only daughter.

Rosalie L. Hale was engaged to marry Royce T. King II. Mr. King made this statement, "If anyone has seen either of them, please come forward. I cannot believe they were taken from us. We, the Kings, Hales and Swans just want Isabella & Rosalie back."

Mr. Maxwell King, the nephew of Royce King Sr. reciprocates his cousin's feelings. Mr. Maxwell King states that he is very concern and prays no harm has come towards the young women.

I couldn't read the rest of the article. My hands tore apart the paper to small white bits. _Maxwell King, Maxwell King, Maxwell King_. That name, that man. He did this to me. He is the reason I was torn from my family. My eyes closed and his face was etched into the dark, smug and drunken. My eyes opened and saw Rosalie. Her face was as hard as mine. "You cannot be serious, Rosalie." The both of us looked at Edward. Rosalie's expression was puzzled, "What?" Edward looked between our faces, "You want to kill him." Rosalie looked to Esme, then to me. Rosalie backed away from Edward. She came to stand beside me. Esme held up her hand, "Girls, Edward has a special ability. Not all vampires have one."

Her butterscotch eyes turned to Edward, "He can read minds." Rosalie looked at Edward with shocked eyes. Rosalie hated having her privacy invaded. She spoke through her teeth, "Fine, then. You're right. I want to kill him. Royce belongs dead. Look what he has done to me." "Rose, if we do this..." Everyone looked to me, "Yes, _we_. Rosalie shouldn't be the only one who gets her revenge. Maxwell deserves to die as well. They were both arrogant enough to tell the newspaper that they were worried about us and they hope that someone finds us." My rage was fueled by the memory of what they did.

"They remember what they did to us and they'll remember what we will do to them." I looked to Rosalie, "But, if we do this, we'll have to leave. We can't stay here." She nodded silently. Esme cleared her throat, "You don't have to..." "No, Esme. We appreciate you taking us in, but in this town, Rosalie and I are missing. Eventually, they'll say we're dead. We can't put your family through this."

Rosalie nodded again, "You're right, Bell. Esme, Edward, once we're done what we need to do, we'll go. Thank you for saving our lives, but you should get on with your own." Esme glanced at the both of us, "Do what you have to do, then figure out what you'll do next. We'll understand." Edward nodded, but didn't raise his head to look at us.


	5. Revenge

Chapter 5 – Revenge

Rosalie and I were in her room, planning on what we would do. She knew that Royce would be working late at the bank. It was rumored that they kept small group of guards with them. They were concerned about our disappearances and took extra precautions. Carlisle was home and Esme told him what we wanted to do. He wasn't happy about it, but understood. "They were wronged, egregiously. Let them go."

It was 9 p.m. when Rosalie and I ran across the rooftops of the building towards the bank. My body was anxious for what we were about to do. Vampires were creatures of legend, known as the greatest predators. They, we enjoyed the thrill of the kill. While running, I caught a glimpse of a shop. "Rosalie, wait." She turned back, "What?" I smiled and pointed to the shop, "For some theatrics." She looked down at the display window and smiled, "Great idea, Bell."

The two of us went through the back of the shop, breaking the door down. Rosalie and I stood in the bridal shop. We went through the selections of bridal gowns. Rosalie selected a bridal gown and I selected a bridesmaid's gown that was similar to mine. She quickly changed into the satin white gown and I changed into my deep red dress. She looked at herself in the mirror, "This was supposed to be me." I stood in the mirror with her, "Then let's get those who took it from you." She smiled her devious smile, "I love you, Bella." I took her hand, "Love you too, Rose."

She and I continued to run towards the bank. The bank was in the center of the business district. When we arrived, Royce and Maxwell's voices were coming from the second floor. Hearing their voices, rage rippled through me. Rosalie kicked down the front door, setting off the alarm. I ripped the bell from the wall, silencing it. "What was that?" one of the guards asked. They ran towards the front door, where Rosalie and I stood.

Royce and Maxwell were coming with the guards. Rosalie and I stood there, in the gaping hole where the door was. The guards stopped in their tracks, gawking at us. We were the most beautiful women they saw, standing next to an unexplainable hole in the wall. One looked as if he was going to fall to his knees. With our pale skin, Rosalie and I must look more like ghosts than actually people.

Royce and Maxwell pushed their way to the front, "What is it?" Rosalie snarled when she saw Royce. "R..rr..rose?" Maxwell came behind Royce, "What?" Then he saw us. I smiled as his eyes widened. "Isabella?" "It's Bella," I answered in a menacing voice.

Their heartbeats increased, but I focused on Royce and Maxwell's as Rosalie and I took one step toward them. The guards took their formations in front of Royce and Maxwell, aiming their guns at us, "Stop right there." "Let's have fun," Rosalie whispered. The both of us roared and the guards shook with fear. Their pistols trembled in their hands as they tried to maintain their stance. They were will trained, by my father. Royce and Maxwell headed for the vault, with two guards protecting them. Rosalie and I took down two guards each. Neither of us spilled their blood. The two I stalked just stared.

I smiled at them, showing my snow-white teeth. It was flattering that they didn't know what to do. They were blinded by my beauty. It felt like I was a siren, hypnotizing these men. The first hesitantly walked toward me. I reached my arm around his neck and the bones broke in an instant, his body twisting as it fell to the floor. The other guard shrieked, then ran in the opposite direction. I leapt for him and broke his neck too. Three other guards came towards me and I was done with them in an instant.

After my kills were done, I waited for Rosalie, who was enjoying herself too much. I called out to her, "Rosalie darling, focus. Who are really here for?" She sighed deeply, "Always ruining my fun." There were several snaps and the stop of heartbeats. I found her in an instant, "You're right. Let's go." We went for the bank vault. There were the other guards standing at the door. One held a shot gun towards us, "Get back or we'll shoot." Rosalie shook her head, "Do it." Another guard was muttering a prayer as we moved closer to them. We pounced the poor men, who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were dead within moments.

I stepped toward the vault when Rosalie held my shoulder. She pointed out the flowers in the vases on the desks. We took the bouquets that were on a nearby desk. "Here comes the bride," I said in a singsong voice, adjusting her veil. Rosalie laughed out loud, letting it ring through the vault door. Digging my hand in the metal door, the cement broke away as the door was forced open. It was dragged opened, straining against the deadbolts that held it close. Royce and Maxwell were cowering in the corner of the vault. "You know, Rosalie, I've heard vaults don't have much air in them when the door was sealed. How were they going to survive?" Rosalie laughed again, making Royce and Maxwell scream in horror. "It's impossible." Rosalie smiled, "Did you miss us?"

She and I walked towards them and I grabbed Maxwell's arm. "Rosalie, why don't you sample your _husband_, while I sample the best man?" She laughed out loud, while I dragged Maxwell out of the vault. He was clawing at the ground as I pulled his leg. "Have fun, Rosalie," I said, then kicked the vault door closed. It was amazing how much we could do without getting tired. My back was turned when Maxwell tried to run for the front door.

I turned back to see him trying to escape. My body hurled itself into the air, landing in front of him, "Where do you think you're going, Maxwell?" My hand clutched at his neck and threw him back across the room. His body landed with a thud and he groaned. Something crunched within his body. I stalked toward him, "You wanted to ask my father for my hand. Well, here." I held out one of my hands towards him, "Take it." Moving at a fast pace, I grabbed his bare skin, letting him feel its coolness.

He screamed from my cold touch and I covered his mouth, "You wanted me to respect you. Then I will, Maxwell. I'll give you the proper respect; respect for the dead." He screamed under my hand. I smiled, listening to his horror. That night, I refused to scream. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Royce's screams came from the vault. "Sounds like Rosalie and Royce are having just as much fun as we are." I pushed his body across the room and pinned him to the floor.

"You stole my life. Because of you, I had to change to survive. Now, I'm going to make you suffer. Because of you and your cousin, my parents, Rosalie's parents, Alexander and Ronald have to suffer because Rosalie and I have to leave. They have to believe we're dead. Well, now, the Kings will have to suffer as well, because you and Royce are going to die tonight. Sorry."

Maxwell balled his hand into a fist and punched my face. His teeth gritted as he drew his hand back. Some of his bones cracked from the impact. He broke his hand across my face. I smirked, "My turn." I smacked Maxwell across the face with the back of my hand. I controlled my strength, so I wouldn't spill his blood, but cause enough damage to hurt him. He pleaded, "Please, Bella. I'm sorry. I was drunk." My eyes narrowed, "That's your excuse?" I was allowing him to slink away from me, but he wasn't getting far.

This was starting to bore me. I had my fill of revenge. All my instincts craved that I drain him of the luscious blood pumping through him, but I refuse to have any part of this man within me. I simply took his head into my hands and looked into his eyes, "Goodbye Maxwell. Remember me when you're in hell."

My hands turned his head quickly, breaking the bones in his neck. I stood above Maxwell's body and exhaled deeply. It was over. There was nothing more for me here. I listened for Rosalie. She was laughing at Royce's screams, "You are such a coward. You aren't worthy of me." He was whimpering as she snarled, "You stole everything from me."

I stood there, listening. It wasn't long until she finished him off. "Goodbye Royce. Remember this, I hate you." Bones cracked and his heartbeats seized. She kicked open the vault door and walked toward me. She was smiling and I smiled back. "That was fun," she claimed. Looking behind her, she placed the bouquet of flowers on Royce's corpse. She glanced behind me and saw my work. The two of us hugged tightly, "What do we do now?" she asked. "We go home." She scoffed, "Where's that?"

The police sirens were approaching. "We better go." "Wait," there was something else I wanted the police to know. I took out the newspaper with the article about myself and Rosalie disappearing. I placed the paper on Maxwell's body. Let the police draw there own conclusions. "Clever, let's go." Rosalie and I scaled up the walls and punched out the skylight. Glass clinked down to the floor, cutting Maxwell and the dead guards.

She and I looked into the bank, watching it fill with people. "Oh my God, who did this?" My father and Mr. King Sr. ran into the back. I lingered for a second, while Rosalie ran back to the bridal shop. "Goodbye," I whispered to my father, "I'll miss you." She and I changed back into our clothes and left our bridal gowns. Rosalie hugged me, "Like you said, we're together. We'll get through this." We sprinted back to the Cullens' house. On the run, she regaled me with her time with Royce. "A coward, through and through."

We were giggling wildly as we walked into the house. Carlisle was waiting for us in the living room, stopping our laughter. The room was lit by one lamp. Carlisle looked at us with concern, "What happened?" We shook our heads, "Its over," Rosalie said quickly, "Don't worry, we'll be gone in an hour." Carlisle examined us with his eyes. There wasn't a spot of blood on us. If he was interested, we would tell him the details at a later time. "Edward, is your car ready?" Edward blew into the room, "Yes. It's ready to go."

Carlisle walked over to us, "Edward will take you two to Appalachia, Virginia. We have a home there. Esme and I will close up things here and meet you in a week." Rosalie and I looked at each other. "Why are you doing this? We'll leave, so you don't have to," Rosalie stated. "No, it's time we had to leave ourselves. This is how we live. We moved from area to area. When we moved here, I was claiming 29 years old, Esme was 27 and Edward was 20. We've been here for four years. I can hardly pass for a man in his 30's and Edward can hardly pass for someone in their mid 20's. He was changed at the age of 17."

Edward looked at us, "Besides, you two are still young in this life. You'll need guidance." Thrill ran through me. I was going to be with Edward longer than I thought. Soon, my excitement turned to guilt, "You're doing far too much for us. We can never repay you." Edward smiled, "Do not worry yourself about that. This is who we are." Edward tilted his head to the side, "Carlisle, an officer is on his way. They need you to examine the bodies of Royce and Maxwell King." Rosalie and I looked at each other quickly. "Carlisle, you should know, we only broke their necks," Rosalie said. He looked at us, shock crossing his face, "That's all?"

We looked at him, confused ourselves. "Yes? We didn't want to spill their blood." Edward and Carlisle looked to each other. There was a small smile playing at the corner of Carlisle's mouth, "That's all you did?" "Yes." His smile grew, "that's quite impressive, for newborns." Esme entered the room, pulling a satin robe over her dress. She had the same perplexed look on her face. I bit my lip, "Rose and I knew we wouldn't have the strength to resist draining them, so we just killed them quickly. The same we did with their guards. Besides, and I think Rose will agree with me, we wouldn't want any part of them in us, in any way."

Rosalie looked to me and nodded, "We wanted revenge and we're content with that." Esme's smile became proud, "Well, you two are showing great strength. Even more mature vampires wouldn't stop at that, especially those how are seeking revenge. I know I didn't when I killed my first husband. But that's a story for another time." She turned to Edward, "When Carlisle leaves, you take the girls and drive as fast as you can."

"I will," Edward answered and left the room. Esme looked to us, "There are a few of my dresses packed for you two and Edward has money, in case you need anything else." She looked to the door, "Get upstairs. It's your father's deputy, Bella. He'll recognize you. Go now." Rosalie and I darted up the stairs before he finished warning us. There was a knock at the front door and I recognized Deputy Marks' voice. "Dr. & Mrs. Cullen. I'm sorry for coming at such a late hour, but there's been a murder." Carlisle left with the deputy and Esme knocked on my door, "You have to get going."

We followed her to the backyard. Edward was standing by a Hupmobile K-321 Convertible Coupe. The top was up and the trunk was open. The white paint matched the chrome lining. This was an expensive car. Something Uncle Alex would want. Edward put another suitcase in the truck and closed it. He walked to the car's side and held the door open. He gestured to the car with his hand, "Ladies." Rosalie went ahead and I turned to Esme.

"Thank you. You don't know what this means to us." Esme smiled and hugged me, "We changed you, so it's our responsibility to watch over you. You're like children in this life, you need guidance. Go, we'll see you soon." I turned to the car and saw Rosalie sitting in the backseat. She was looking down, not paying attention to anything. I knew she was in deep thought.

Edward was still holding the door for me. I got in the front seat and he closed the door. I looked back at Rosalie and she was fiddling with a golden button. I recognized it from her jacket. It was from the jacket that a drunken Royce tore off her shoulders. "Bye and take care of them," Esme said, as she hugged Edward. He was around the car in a second. He pulled out of the driveway into the dark street. He didn't go by the bank, but I could hear the sirens and chattering voices.

"What is this town coming to? First Rosalie and Isabella disappear, now the Kings are murdered." "Hmm, why does he have that?" Edward lamented. "What?" He glanced at me, "The article about you and Rosalie was on Maxwell's corpse. The chief is wondering if Maxwell and Royce knew about what happened to you two?" Rosalie laughed a hard laugh, "Great move." We drove away into the night, away from our home. In a few hours, we were already in Pennsylvania. The windows were darker than other cars, which wasn't uncommon. Wealthier families preferred their vehicles to have darker windows.

The thrum of the engine was loud. Besides that, there was only silence. The only noise in the car was the coming and going of three breaths. I thought about what we were going to do now. Rosalie and I had a long life ahead of us. My fingertips pressed into my palm, feeling the silk covered steel beneath my skin. It was strange. Rosalie and I have been like this for a few days, including hunting and wrestling bears, running across rooftops to the other side of town and torturing and killing the people at the bank, I didn't feel the least bit fatigued. Well, not all the legends about vampires could be true.

I looked over at Edward and noticed his eyes, they weren't as gold as before. There was an undertone of black within them. "Edward, is something wrong?" I asked, concerned. He looked to me, completely taking his eyes off the road "No, why?" His voice was perplexed. Rosalie was ignoring us, as she looked out the window. "Your eyes? They're different. Are you alright?" He laughed silently. Was my question silly? "That just means my body is using up the blood I've consumed. Our eyes turn black when we use up the blood. Your eyes will change too when you need to hunt."

Well, that was interesting. Our bodies do experience some changes. Maybe were not as inhuman as we thought we were. I looked out the windshield, "How long does it take our bodies to consume the blood." "Depending on how much you take it, along with how much you do. If you consume enough, it will usually last two weeks. But, if you're constantly running and fighting, the blood could be used up in a week or so." I looked back to him, "Do you need to hunt soon?" I thought Edward had hunted that first night with myself and Rosalie.

He nodded, "When it's darker, I will. You two are more than welcome to join me." I looked back to Rosalie, who was still gazing out the window. It was as if she did not hear us. I looked back to Edward, "Yes, thank you." He smiled and focused back on the road. I looked back to the road myself. If I were still human, I would have blushed at his smile.

I thought about what the blood did for my body when I first hunted. My body felt hollow, like there was nothing within me. The blood filled me, making me feel whole again. It felt good. It made me feel like a person again. I wanted more blood so that I could feel that way again.

The drive continued and my mind raced, taking in all the sights of the country. I thought back to the engagement party, when I was on the veranda. Without permission, my mind was on the way Edward held me as we danced, the way his eyes never released mine. Now, I know why his stare was so dominate. It was a vampire trait. I remembered, as hazy as it was, when Maxwell found us on the veranda. The jealousy radiated from him.

Edward told Esme that he didn't want me to go with Maxwell, because of what he heard in his thoughts. I shuddered; do I want to know what Maxwell was thinking? I wonder what Royce's thoughts were when he held Rosalie that night he attacked her? Remembering, when I was burning, there was a look in Edward's eyes that I couldn't place. What was it?

The drive south was long. Edward had to stop for gasoline, leaving me and Rosalie alone. "Rose?" I said in a quiet voice. "Hmm?" I turned back to look at her, "What are you thinking about?" She just stared, "About so many things, it feels like a jumbled mess. There's so much going on, so many changes." She leaned her head against the window, "Well, at least no one would recognize us where we're going." Rosalie wasn't taking all this well. Not that I blame her. Our lives were stolen from us.  
Soon, it was nightfall and we were in Virginia, but not at our destination. Edward pulled the car over to the side of the road. There were thick trees lining the road. The moon was visible between the branches. There was still another 100 miles away from Appalachia. "If you're ready, we could go hunting now. It won't take long." The burn in my throat was dull, but I wanted that feeling back. "I'd like to go." But this caused a conflict within me. I didn't want to be away from Edward, no matter how short the time would be, but I didn't want to leave Rosalie in her saddened state.

"Rosalie, would you like to join us?" Edward offered. She shook her head, "I'll wait here." Her voice was different. It wasn't like bells, but a dull ring. "Alright, we'll be right back." Edward walked around the car and opened my door. I glanced back at Rosalie in her motionless form and got out of the car. Edward and I walked to the edge of the forest line. "One moment," I asked. I didn't want to ruin Esme's shoes. I left them on the ground and ran into the trees. Edward kept up with me easily as me moved through the night.

I was never one who liked the forest in my previous life. It always seemed dead and dull. But now, with heightened senses, the dark forest was so alive. The thrumming heartbeats of the birds buzzed above my head. The scamper of animals on the floor, as they moved out of our way was almost funny. My senses were running wild, taking up every corner of my endless mind. "What do you want to hunt?" Edward's question almost didn't register to me. "I hope there is some bears close by." "No, but plenty of deer. They run wild around here." My heightened mood dropped for the tiniest second, "Ok, that sounds easy."

I followed him as he ran, crouching closer to the ground. He stopped on top of a boulder. I followed his gaze and saw a herd of deer. They had the same scent that made my wrinkle my nose. Their scents were also very different from the bears, not as appetizing. Edward leaped and took down the big buck. I copied his movement and took down the second largest. The deer's blood wasn't as good the bear. The blood somehow tasted cleaner, but there was less flavor. When I finished, I frowned.

"What's the matter?" I looked at him, grimacing, "It didn't taste as good." He smiled and came over to me, "That's because it's an herbivore. Carnivores usually taste the best. When we're settled, I'll take you hunting for lions. Those are my favorites." I looked up to him and smiled. He wanted to take me hunting again. "Ok, that sounds great. Are you feeling better?" He nodded, "Yes, this should hold me until we get settled. We should get back to the car. Rosalie might tear it apart, just so she'll have something to do."

I laughed, "I don't think so. She hates getting her hands dirty." Edward laughed himself and led the way back to the car. He had my door open before I finished putting my shoes back on. We drove away from the forest towards our destination. Rosalie hadn't move an inch since we left to hunt. Her face was unreadable. Looking at her, she was a million miles away.


	6. Starting Over

Chapter 6 – Starting Over

In two hours, we arrived in Appalachia, then to the Cullens house. Edward opened mine and Rosalie's doors. The house was small, but adorable. It looked like a large cottage, just a few yards away from the forest. The air tasted very different here. It was cleaner, along with the taste of moss and grass. Stepping inside, I could smell dust, mildew and moss. How long was the house closed up?

Edward flew through the room, turning on the lights. It was outfitted with electrical power, but it hasn't been used in a while. The living room was a wide empty room. "Carlisle said you moved around a lot. You haven't been here for awhile?" Rosalie asked, looking around the room. This was much smaller than what either of us were used to. The living room was about the size of her bedroom in Rochester. "We haven't lived here yet. This was Esme's grandparents' home. This will be the first time she's been back here since she started her new life. Let me show you around. Esme showed me the lay out of the house before we left."

We followed Edward around the house. There wasn't much to it. The structure was one level, with a small kitchen around a corner from the long hallway. Edward showed the master bedroom at the end of the hall, which would be Carlisle and Esme's. Then he showed us several empty bedrooms and a bathroom that would never be used by the house's new occupants. He opened the door to two bedrooms, that we could decide who took which room. Rosalie took the room, that was on the same side as where Edward's room.

My room was directly across the hall from his. I don't know if she selected her room one purpose. Did she want to be right next to Edward? He would know that when she thought it. I didn't dwell on the thought. My room was empty, like the rest of the house. There was a medium-size closet. Well, I didn't have much clothes, so that wasn't a concern. In my mind, I could see how the room could be set up. Part of my mind still waited for fatigue to find me, but it never did. Seeing the way the Cullens lived, maybe, when we did get tired, we slept in beds, not coffins.

I grimaced. Even if they slept in them, I wouldn't sleep in a coffin. My favorites were canopy beds and I could get dark curtains to block out the sunlight. The windows in the car were very dark, that the sunlight didn't come through. I sat down in the middle of the room, staring at the ceiling. What was I going to do with my life now? Time meant little to me know, but what was I going to do with all of it? I had a very long life, existence ahead of me.

I thought back to my hazy human memories. My mother wanted me to get married and start a family soon. My father wanted to keep me his little girl. What did I want? It occurred to me that I never really thought about what I wanted for my life. I knew I didn't want to get married so soon in my life. I wanted to get out of Rochester and live in New York City. Now, I could. Well, I'd have to stay out of the sun. My mind focused on how it would feel to burn in the sun. Some stories say the sun makes vampire skin smoke like an ember, until the whole body bursts into flames. Burned alive, that would be awful.

My mind wondered for a long time. The space in my mind was almost confusing, but I had the focus to take it all in. All at once, I was thinking about my human life, remembering watching Edward when he hunted and the terror on Maxwell's face when he saw me and Rosalie. It was fascinating how my mind could be focused on such different topics. There was a knock on my door. I was still focused on my topics, but there was still enough space for me to acknowledge the knock. "Come in." Rosalie walked into the room and her face was still unreadable. She didn't speak as she came and laid with me on the floor, her head resting in my lap.

I knew Rosalie's face very well; she looked like she was about to cry. "Rose, what's the matter?" She sighed, "Why do you still ask me that? This wasn't supposed to be our lives." She was still in denial. Understandable, but she had to realize. This is our life now. "Obviously it is, if we're living it." She scoffed, "You call this 'living.' Bella, we're not alive, but we're not dead." She sighed deeply, swirling the stagnant air with her breath like apples, "Not to say I'm not happy that Carlisle saved us, but….." "Rose, there is no 'but.' If it weren't for Carlisle, we would be dead. Also, we got something that hardly anyone gets; their vengeance. Or you can call it justice." She laughed, "I still say you should be a lawyer." I laughed, "Royce and Maxwell did this to us; they tried to break us. Carlisle stepped in and they got what was coming to them."

Rosalie rolled onto her side, "True, but still…" I looked at her and she stared back. She could see the message I was trying to convey with my eyes, "Fine, Royce stole the life I was supposed to have. I never told you, but I wasn't completely happy marrying him." She made a face, "When we visited Vera, the way her husband treated her? That wasn't something I got from Royce. And the way Vera's husband kissed her before we left?" I nodded, seeing the memory through the haze of human eyes.

"Royce never kissed my like that, with affection." I sighed, "Rose, I did notice. When Royce was making his speech at the party, he said he cared for you, not loved you. When you told me about your engagement, he said you were the loveliest 'thing' in his life, not person. Rosalie, he coveted your beauty." She gritted her teeth. "Also, if you think about it, your parents pushed you into that relationship. Truly, yours would have been a marriage of convenience, for your family." Her hands covered her eyes, muffling what she was trying to say, "You're right. Completely right. I knew it all along. My family was never content with what they had, they always wanted more."

My fingers combed through her hair, "Also, what would have happened to you once you did marry Royce? Would he have beaten you in secret? You would have been living in fear for yourself and your children. You wouldn't have been able to hide it from me. Personally, I prefer this life. In this life, we're stronger, faster and smarter. And now we have people that care about us. I'm glad Carlisle found us."

Rosalie and I looked at each other, then she closed her eyes. She nodded and sat up, "I'll talk to you later." She walked out of the room, closing the door behind herself. She would need more time to get used to new things. I remembered when we were children and she found out her mother was going to have a baby, well twins. Rosalie pouted and refused to speak to her parents for weeks. She enjoyed being the only child and having all of her parents' attention and she didn't want things to change. She's just scared, unsure of her future.

I walked over to the window and sat on the sill. The forest was outside the foggy pane. There was dirt and moss on the outside of the glass, but that could be easily cleaned. My eyes were able to see so far into the forest. There was something moving between the trees. My eyes narrowed, trying to see past the misshapes in the glass to make out a deer. My lips pouted remembering that I wanted something a little more fun to hunt. I walked out into the hallway. And the sun was coming through the living room window. The room started to seem even smaller. Thinking about the window in my room, I wanted to see what else needed to be cleaned in the house.

There were no curtains on any of the windows, which was something we were going to need. In the front room, I watched the sunlight dance on the floor. There were dust motes floating through the light. I took in every detail of the living room from the grain of the wood in the floor to the bits of dust on every still surface and the scent of stagnant air. Footsteps came into the hallway. Their vibrations shook through the floor, reaching me. I knew it was Edward. His footsteps were heavier than Rosalie's.

He paused in the doorway, not moving for a moment. "Is something wrong?" I asked, not looking at him. "No. Are you and Rosalie alright?" I smiled, knowing he heard our conversation. "I'm fine, but I think Rose needs more time to adjust." He nodded and glanced back at her door, "That's understandable. All of us had gone through that. Even I went through a rebellious phase." I turned and smiled at him, "How so?" He returned my smile, "When I was first changed, I was adverse to Carlisle's way of life. After he found Esme, I went off on my own for a decade."

My eyes widened, "You left them?" His smile fell, "Yes. I left and wondered for on my own, killing people," he grimaced, "but only those who were doing wrong. Honestly, if I had found you two that night, I would've killed _them_ myself." "Ohh," I whispered, "And deny us our revenge? Deny us watching them scream in terror, sending them where they deserved to go." He laughed once, "Very true."

My eyes were drawn back to the sunlight. It was getting closer to me, making me jump back. Its heat was reaching my skin. "What's wrong?" Edward was at my side. I looked up to him, "The sunlight. It was close to me." His face looked confused, "So?" I looked at his face, "We can't go in sunlight, right? It'll kill us." He smiled, like I was missing a big joke, "Actually we can go in sunlight, just not when humans are around. We don't burn in the sun."

My eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?" He smiled a gleaming smile that I was momentarily lost in. "I think its time you learned what legends are true and which ones are false. Let's get Rosalie and I'll show you everything." I smiled at the idea of going somewhere with him, "Ok." I headed down the hall towards Rosalie's room. I partially frowned; why did he want to bring Rosalie? Another man that has fallen for her beauty. I knocked on her door, "Rose?" "Come in, Bella." I opened the door and Rosalie sitting on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs.

She looked up to me, "I want to stay here. You can explain everything to me later." I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?" She smiled her fake smile at me, but I wasn't offended, "Yes, Bella. Go." This was really hard for her. I closed her door and a small smile came across my lips. I would have Edward to myself. I walked out to the living room, but Edward wasn't there. He left a scent in the room and I followed it to the back of the house. Edward was leaning in the back doorway. "Very good, you followed my scent. Are you ready?" I smiled and nodded. He smiled his gleaming smile, "Try to keep up."

Edward turned and sprinted into the forest. I followed after him easily. I couldn't see him, but his trail was very easy to tell from all the others. We were far from the house. The trees here were so large; much bigger than the ones in New York. Their trunks were so thick and the branches were so high, they blocked out the sun. I followed his trail, until I saw him again. He was slowing down, then stopped short of a beam of light on the forest floor. I stopped and stood next to him.

He was gazing into the light, then looked to me, "Bella, humans have fabricated their own legends for mythical creatures. It was a way for them to believe that they protect themselves from us. But most of their legends are completely foolish." Edward looked back at the sunlight, "The first legend, vampires sleeping in coffins; complete myth. As you can see, we don't sleep." It explained why I never felt tired. There was another, "Flying?" He shook his head and smiled, "No, we just move really fast. And, sunlight burning us," he looked back to me, "well, let me show you." Edward rolled up his sleeves and walked palms up into the sunlight.

Rainbows shined off him. Edward looked even more beautiful. There were hundreds of diamond facets on his bare skin. He looked back to me, "This is what happens to us." The sun was gleaming in his golden eyes. I felt several urges come over me, the strongest was to stand with him in the sunlight. "This is why we cannot show ourselves. Human would know we are different. That is how the legend came about. Humans assumed we stay out of the sunlight because it would burn us." I stared at the facets on his face.

His white skin was almost transparent and the facets illuminated him. Edward smiled a crooked smile and held a hand out to me, "Join me?" I bit my lip, hesitant to go into the sunlight, but I trusted him. I stretched my hand into the sun and saw the facets on my own skin. I took Edward's hand and stood in the sunlight.

We stood in the sunlight in the middle of the forest with rainbows dancing all around us. I couldn't look away from the facets on our hands. My fingers brushed over them, expecting to feel the indentations between the diamonds, but all that was there was my smooth skin, "Hmm?" "What is it?" Edward asked with curiosity in his voice. "I wonder how I look like with these facets on my face." I laughed once, "You know; silly girl thoughts." Edward smiled the crooked smile again, "I think you would be pleasantly surprised."

I smiled, noticing that he didn't drop my hand. "Is there any other legends I should know that are or aren't real?" Edward gazed into my eyes, as he did the night of the engagement party. "Changing a human to a vampire. When we bite someone, in legend, the human is drained of its blood, could pass for dead and awakes as a vampire. Not true, entirely. When we bite a human and the heart keeps beating, the venom from teeth spreads through the body, making the change into a vampire." I thought back to my own transformation; the burning was the strongest memory. "What about the burning?"

Still, holding my hand, he guided me to sit on the ground with him, "The burning is sort of a predator's trait. If the human is left alive, the burning is the actual change occurring. The venom is changing the body. The pain is to incapacitate our victims from escaping. But we don't really need that, from the speed and strength, we are the most deadly predators on the planet." I nodded, "Even more deadly than an angry lion?" I asked jokingly. He laughed, "Yes. Thank you for reminding me, I promised to take you hunting for one." I smiled, "Can we do it now?"

He cocked his head to the west and smiled, "Got it. Follow me." Edward ran off into the forest, but this time he kept pace with me. I don't know how far we ran, I just knew we were running together. As we ran, I caught the scent of something big. Edward stopped and I followed his lead. He crouched down behind a bush and motioned for me to do the same. We looked through the bushes and there were two large lions lounging by a water source.

It was a large male and a smaller female. I could hear the pounding of their hearts and the pulsing blood through their bodies. "Which do you want; male or female?" Edward whispered to me. "Which do you prefer?" He smiled, "If it's a lion, I'm happy. Males have a strong, robust taste, but the female have a sweeter taste." I bit my lip, "I love sweet things, so female it is." We smiled and he patted my shoulder, "Wait here." Edward walked into the opening and the male was on his feet.

The lion lunged at Edward and it yelped in pain. I knew Edward was already feeding, so it was my turn. I lunged at the female and sunk my teeth into its hide. The taste was bold and delicious; better than a deer. The lion tried to throw me off its body, but my hold was much too strong. The taste of its blood was unbelievable. I was done with my lion in no time at all. I stood and saw the body of the other lion already on the ground. Edward was leaning against a tree, watching me. I smiled, "Wow! That was good." He laughed out loud, "So, lions are on your list now." I nodded and smiled, "Yes, at the very top."

Edward and I ran back to the patch of sunlight. I was still fascinated by the glow of my skin. How I wanted to see my face. I could only fathom how beautiful I looked at this moment. I watched the back of my hand, when I noticed Edward was watching me. I don't know if he was aware of my knowing that he was watching me. I felt my mind wondering on many things. Finally, I tore my eyes away from my luminous skin. My eyes took in the grains of wood in the trees, the stems of the leaves in the treetops and the line of ants crawling along the ground.

My new eyes moved so fast and took in so much. Edward's eyes didn't fall from my face, "What are you thinking about?" I looked to him, not allowing myself to be distracted by his beauty. "Everything. Last week, I was getting ready for a wedding in Rochester and now I'm in Appalachia, leaving my life and family behind." My voice fell, "When I realized what was going to happen to me and Rose, I was so angry.

He walked over to me, "I was angry at Royce and Maxwell. Mad at Rose for introducing me to Maxwell. Mad at Uncle Alex and Aunt Lillianna for pushing Rose to meet Royce. The list could go on, but things happened the way they did for a reason. I still can't believe that this is my life now."

Edward sighed and gently touched the back of my hand. A charge surged through me from this simple contact, "This is a life none of us feel we should have. Carlisle would have had his family in the 1600's. I would've dead from Spanish influenza. But we're all here, alive; if that is what we are." I looked back to him, "You wouldn't consider us alive?" He shook his head, "No, we're undead. Our hearts don't beat, but our minds still function. But, when we're first changed, we focus on the most basic need; the need to feed. We're not alive, Bella." "What are we then?" He hesitated, "I don't know. Good thing is we have plenty of time to figure it out." I fought back a smile. He said 'we would have time.' Edward included me in his time.

"Do you want to go back?" _No_. I would've blushed if that were possible anymore. "I think Rose could use more time alone. Besides, there was something I wanted to know about legends." He raised an eyebrow, "Yes?" "You can read minds? Can Carlisle or Esme do that?" He shook his head, "No, that's just me." "How? Why just you?" He shrugged, "We're not sure. Carlisle has his theories." My eyes fell from his face, "So you can hear anyone?" "If they're close by." I nodded, "And you can hear everyone?" He was silent for a while, "Not anymore." I looked at him confused. "Normally, I could hear everyone. But a little while ago, I met someone whose mind I couldn't hear." I looked up, "Really? Who?" Edward gazed into my eyes, "You." He lingered on the word for a moment too long.

"Me…? You can't hear me?" Edward didn't release my eyes, "No. The night of the engagement party, when I first saw you, I heard Rosalie's sneers about us. I usually check people's minds to make sure we're safe, but I couldn't hear you. I thought there was no one standing next to her, but there you were. I tried again, still nothing." Edward's eyes released mine, "Can I tell you something? It won't be pleasant, but I want you to know." I nodded, "Yes."

He ran his hand through his hair and looked back to me. "When I saw you going onto the veranda, I followed you. I thought that since the room was so full of people that were preventing me from hearing you. As you were watching the sky, I still couldn't hear your thoughts. From the look on your face, I could tell your mind was racing, but I couldn't hear anything. Then the wind blew and I caught the scent of your blood. I've never smelled anything like it. Your blood had the most amazing scent; very floral. My instinct was to drain you, but there were too many people around. That was why I asked you to dance. I wanted your blood so badly. But, I wanted to dance with you, because some gentlemen were looking at you and I didn't want you to leave yet. As we danced, I looked into your eyes."

"Part of the seduction, to make you more agreeable to what I wanted. But as I looked into your eyes, there was a depth to them that I found intriguing. As a human, you confounded me beyond all reason. I wanted to be alone with you. That is why I asked you to go for a walk. Your blood was tempting, your mind blocked and infuriated me and your eyes intrigued me. I have never met a human that fascinated me so. When I smelled your blood, I wanted to kill you, but your mind and your eyes held something else; something I had to learn more about. When Maxwell," he sneered at his name, "interrupted us, his thoughts were vile."

Just then, I realized we were leaning closer to each other. He looked away from me and a growl grew in his chest. "Edward?" He looked back to me. "Tell me what you heard, please." He stared into my eyes for a long moment, "His thoughts of you were unspeakable. He wanted to get you alone as well. He wanted to force himself on you. He wanted to hear your screams and see your tears. I couldn't let you go with him. It was the strangest feeling I ever experienced." Edward looked into my eyes, "I had the urge to take you away from there. Though I felt you were in more danger being with me, I couldn't let you go with him. I wanted to protect you."

He looked to the ground, "Even now, you're here with me and I'm searching for any dangers. Bella, there was something about you when you were human that I couldn't ignore. Now, as an immortal, those feelings haven't disappeared, but amplified. When you and Rosalie spoke about leaving on your own, it saddened me. I wanted you to stay. I even considered going with you. I never felt this strongly about anyone. I don't know what it is, but I would like for you to stay. I want to figure out what it is I'm feeling, but if you feel you must go, I won't hold you back." I raised an eyebrow and smiled briefly, "Well, that's interesting."

His head fell to the side and studied my face, "What do you mean?" "I thought you would be interested in Rose, like so many others. As for Maxwell's thoughts, well I got a bit of them that night. Honestly, I think what held him back was my right cross." His eyes glanced down to my hand and he laughed, "Where did a small town girl like you learn to hit like that?" I smiled brightly, "There are some advantages to having the chief of police as a father. Especially a father who secretly hoped for a son. My mother never knew of my boxing lessons. Rose doesn't even know about it."

He chuckled louder, "Another intriguing fact about you." He sighed, "What about what else I said?" I nodded slowly, "I'm staying. Not for what you said, but there are some feelings I need to figure out for myself as well." He raised an eyebrow, "Your own?" "Yes. You weren't the only one intrigued that night. Your eyes were so intense. I noticed the differences about you. Your cold hands, how quietly you approached me, but I didn't care. When you asked me for the walk, my mind said to 'not to do it,' but my heart wanted to. I knew it wouldn't be appropriate for me to be alone with you, but I didn't care. There was something about you that fascinated me. For days, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

He smiled, "What?" "Don't tell her this, but that night at the party, I thought Rose was jealous of you and your family because you all made her the second most beautiful person in the room." "Third beautiful," he muttered. "Third? Who knocked Rose down another step?" He looked at me, "You did. Another reason I followed you because you looked absolutely beautiful. In the moonlight, your skin was glowing." I smiled and looked away. "Bella, would you like to know some of the thoughts I heard that night of men who were looking at you."

I looked in his eyes, "Well, I guess my father was right. There were suitors, but none were brave enough to cross Chief Swan." We laughed together. "Maybe we should head back." The smell of the air changed. It was thicker and there was a taste of moisture to it. It was going to rain. Edward offered me his hand as he stood. "I wouldn't want Rosalie to think I took you away."


	7. Realizations

Chapter 7 – Realizations

Edward and I ran back to the house. It was early afternoon as we reached the house. I went to check on Rosalie. "Rose?" I called as I knocked on her door. "Yes, Bell." She opened the door and smiled slightly. It was difficult to read her face, "Are you feeling better?" She nodded, "A little. But now I'm bored. What is there to do around here?" I grimaced, "Good question. If it weren't raining, we could have started a garden."

I remembered what the backyard looked like; it needed tending to. Rosalie sighed, "Well, if we did start a garden in the rain, it's not like we would get sick." I giggled, "True, but our clothes…" I held the hem of my dress. "Esme did pack us extra clothes." That was true. There was a town close by where we could get more. I shook my head, "Fine, let's get to work."

Rosalie and I went out the backdoor into the yard and light rain. She and I looked over the work we had to do. The yard hadn't been kept in a very long time. The weeds were as high as my waist. Rosalie and I ignored the rain, as it saturated our hair and made our curls fall and began our work. We pulled the weeds from the ground at tremendous speed.

Once the weeds were piled up against the house, we made marks in the ground as a layout for a perimeter fence. "I think we could get the wood planks in town," Rosalie stated. I looked at her, "And you're going to put it up?" She scoffed, "I'm not running my nails." I looked at her until she realized what I was trying to convey, "Oh right."

Afterwards, we discussed what kind of flowers to plant. "How about a little pond in the garden too? We could dig the hole and line it with cement." I looked to Rosalie to see what she thought of the idea and she was smiling at me. Her eyes didn't move from my face, "What?" I finally asked in frustration. She huffed, "You won't tell me what you and Edward talked about? You two were gone for a while. I have a feeling you two talked about more than vampire legends?"

I tried to hide my smile, but she saw it, "Well, we did actually." Rosalie nodded and her smile grew, "Ok?" She wanted to more. I groaned, "Ok. He told me about the legends humans fabricated in order to protect themselves. We don't sleep in coffins, can't fly and we don't burn in the sunlight." Rosalie's head drooped down into her hand, "Ok, that's good to know." She had a coy look on her face, she knew me too well. "And he did tell me something else." She blinked at me, "Yes?" I don't know if I want to tell Rosalie about our conversation. She groaned, "It's ok. I have a fairly good idea what he told you." My eyebrows furrowed, "You do?"

Rosalie raised her face to the sky and let the rain drops fall onto her face. "Bella, when I saw the way Edward looked at you at the party, I knew he had an interest in you." She looked back at me, "The way you two talked, the way you two were dancing and most importantly, how jealous he was making Maxwell." I glowered at the name, but she giggled. "Royce, Maxwell and I were talking when he asked for you. I told him I saw you go onto the veranda. I went with him and saw the two of you dancing. I wanted to distract him, but it was too late, he saw the two of you, as well."

"Wow." She smiled and nudged me, "When I saw the way he looked at you, the way he held you…. it was so different. But when I saw Maxwell going out onto the veranda, I didn't want you to get into trouble. I didn't want people talking about you being improper. I knew people said I was selfish behind my back, but I didn't want anyone to say a negative word against you. That's why I sent your mother to find you."

I half-smiled, "Thanks for that, Rose." I looked back to the yard, "Violets, that what we should get." Rosalie nodded, "Yeah, those would be nice. Come on, let's get inside and change. These dresses are ruined." We walked into the house together, smiling at each other. She nudged me and I nudged her back, laughing at each other. This was another game. I caught no new scent of Edward, just the lingering one.

We went to our rooms. There a suitcase was placed in the room. His scent was strong in the room, leaving a trail to the bag. In the bag, there were several dresses and other garments for me to wear. Going through them, I selected a blue dress to change into. I went to the bathroom to inspect my hair. My reflection was still a surprise to me. My flawless face looked back at me and she may as well be a strangers. I could see some of my imperfections, including my drenched hair. Taking out the pins, my hair fell down to my back. The strands fell down to my waist. I didn't realize how long my hair was now.

Rosalie was still in her room, as I walked towards the living room. My fingers combed through the damp strands, when I saw Edward looking out the back window. He didn't look at me, "You two did a great job. The yard looks much better. Esme will be very happy." He turned to me and smiled. He glanced downward, stopping where my hair hung down to. "Thanks," my voice was a bit shaky from his gaze, "Actually, Rose and I wanted to know if we could go into town. We wanted to find a flower shop to buy some bulbs."

It would be better than sitting around the house. Rosalie and I weren't the ones to let a day go by without doing something. He nodded, "Alright, I know of one. Also, we do need to get some furniture in here. We need to keep up the façade." I looked around the bare room. We would need a lot of things. "Ok, but let Rose handle that. She would love to decorate the room." He laughed once, "That's a good idea to keep her occupied. But let's limit her to the living room and her room. If she's anything like Esme, the whole house would be decorated in no time."

A smile was playing at the corner of my lips when a thought struck me. "Edward, how are we going to pay for all that?" He looked at me and walked across the room, "Carlisle has proved us with enough money to decorate the house and for anything you two would need." My eyebrows rose, "Really? Are you sure?" "Yes. Carlisle has given me access to an account he has near here. He informed the bank that his son would be making withdrawals." I sighed at the title, "His son?" "Yes, when I was first turned, Carlisle considered me his brother. But since I learned so much from him, I became more of a son." I smiled, "Well, I hope he has enough. Rosalie's favorite hobby is shopping."

Edward and I laughed when Rosalie came into the living room. "You're funny, Bella." She turned to Edward, making her long hair hit me, "Is there some where Bella and I can get new hairpins?" She was combing her fingers through her hair. Her hair was longer too, down to the middle of her back. Edward nodded, "Yes. They have a lot of shops in the shopping area."

Rosalie shrugged, "Great, I can get started on the living room soon. I already have some ideas." "We'll need a second car," I muttered to myself. She quickly stepped on my foot, "Let's go." She took my hand and pulled me out the front door. Surprisingly, my foot hurt from the impact. Edward looked at me, "Are you two always like this?" Rosalie looked back, "No, this is us on a nice day." His eyes widened for a moment, then looked to me for confirmation, "She's not kidding. When we fight, well, you'll see." I think it startled Edward that he was now living with two immortal teenage girls. For some, a very scary prospect.

In the car, Rosalie sat in the back, letting me have the front seat again. "Wait, what about your furniture you have in New York? " Edward was already behind the wheel, "Don't worry about that. They're sending some paintings Esme likes and my piano. As for the house and their belongings, Esme and Carlisle are going to give the house to one of Carlisle's associates. He just found out his wife is ex…" Edward stopped mid-sentence and I knew what he was going to say. He knew what Rosalie wanted from when she was human. "I'm sorry, Rosalie." She sighed heavily, "It's fine. Let's go shopping." Rosalie wasn't one to let her emotions show.

The rain was lightened as we drove into town. Seeing the town, I truly saw how spoiled Rosalie and I were by living in Rochester. This town was very small by comparison. I had a strong feeling we weren't going to find much here. Along the store fronts, there were wooden planks for the walkway. The town reminded me of the old west. Edward showed us to the local furniture store. The salesman gasped when he saw me and Rosalie. He stumbled with the lamp in his hands. I looked to Edward, who was quietly laughing. I'll ask him what he heard later.

Rosalie eyed the furniture that was being sold. I knew she was disappointed, so was I. There was one dining room set that had potential. "What do you two think?" Rosalie asked. Edward appraised the table, "I like it. Bella?" It was nice. It was a simple mahogany table, with matching six chairs. "It could work. I have an idea for decorative shams for the chairs. I just need to get material to make them." Rosalie gestured to the salesclerk.

She and Edward discussed the price of the table set and where to have it delivered. I went out to the street and walked down the road, until I found a general store. I went inside, hoping they would at least have hairpins for Rosalie and me. As I entered the shop, I smiled at the young man behind the counter. I stifled a giggle when he dropped his book. It was going to take some time to get used to human reactions. A young lady came out from a curtain at the back of the store. She looked at me, then went to stand with the young man behind the counter. "Stop staring at her!" she whispered.

I found the pins and noticed the selection of material. I went through what the store had. It wasn't much. Most of the material were tough ands durable for work clothes. There was no lace, chiffon or silk, which was what I needed. Edward entered the shop as I headed to the counter. "Oh my," the young lady commented. I placed the pins on the counter, "Did you get the table set?" He nodded and laughed, "Yes. Rosalie is a dangerous buyer."

He gestured for the young man to ring up my purchase. "She all but killed the salesman when she found out the price. She got him to knock off 20 percent off the price." I laughed, "New York training. I always believed she belonged in the money markets." The young man said the price and Edward handed him the money. We walked out into the road and headed back to the furniture store.

Rosalie was leaving with a large smile on her face. "I hear you were a great haggler," I complimented Rosalie. She laughed, "Not really. He was just weak. What about you?" "I got the pins, but the materials the store had weren't what I wanted." Next, we went to the flower shop. The shop made the trip to town worth it. The elderly woman who worked there helped Rosalie and me with flower selections and gardening tools. She eyed Edward shrewdly. He smiled at her and she quietly gasped. I nudged Rosalie with my elbow; she caught on to what I wanted. This was the south and they had stricter rules of etiquette than in the north.

"Don't worry, ma'am. He's my brother." The woman nodded and rang up our purchases of bulbs. Edward guided us back to the car, "We could try Kingsport in Tennessee tomorrow. It's a larger town and they may have a better selection for everything, including clothes." He said the magic word. The chance to get my own clothes and shoes brightened my outlook. Esme's selections were wonderful, but the hems were too long for me.

Kingsport was a much better option. Edward got us there in less than two hours. He explained that he did some work on the car, so it would go faster. That fact intrigued Rosalie. He explained to her what he had done and she returned with questions of her one. I was surprised at how much she knew. Uncle Alex had an interest in cars and he must have shared the information with Rosalie. In Kingsport, Rosalie found several furniture stores and got everything for the house. She danced through the stores seeing better selections. They weren't as nice as the ones back home, but it was good enough.

I selected my bedroom furniture; a vanity with a small mirror, a dresser and a daybed. Edward was able to get the furnishing for his room too. There was a material shop, thank goodness, that had the materials I wanted and the bits and bobs I would need for embroidering. Along with those, I got the instruments for crocheting, knitting and sewing. I was able to get enough to make my own dresses. Esme and Carlisle arrived 10 days after we arrived. Esme was happy when she saw how Rosalie decorated the house. Rosalie and I spent half a day making the curtains for every room.

She was happier still when she saw the garden and the fence; which Edward helped us with. He said he couldn't stand by and let us do manual labor. He knew it wouldn't be a bother for us, but it was how he was raised. Rosalie left enough space in the living room for Edward's piano. In a matter of weeks, the house was filled with fresh flowers every day.

Carlisle told us what happened in Rochester after we left. The search continued for Rosalie and myself. She and I held each other's hand listening to his story. He had explained to the hospital staff that he was moving, because with our disappearances and with the murders of Royce, Maxwell and their guards, he didn't want Esme to live in a town like that. As for Edward, he was away in Europe, attending school. Carlisle showed us newspapers of a candlelight vigil for me and Rosalie and the newspaper articles of Royce and Maxwell's murders. Alexander and Michael were caught in a picture holding roses. "Rosalie and Bella loved roses," the newspaper quoted the boys. Despite this information, I was learning to live again.

The five of us lived like a loving family; two loving parents and their three children. Edward began giving me piano lessons. I learned to play Claire de Lune and other musical pieces. He was showing Rosalie the modifications he made on the car and she began to learn more about cars and fixing them herself. Rosalie and I got very close to Esme and Carlisle, especially Esme. Not that I didn't love my mother, I was becoming very fond of Esme. Rosalie was already my sister and Esme was becoming a mother to us. The three of us worked in the garden together and enjoyed a common past time, shopping.

When they arrived, Esme had even more clothes for myself, herself and Rosalie and they brought the rest of Carlisle and Edward's belongings. Among the belongings, Edward had a degree from Princeton and a PhD from New York University. "That's very impressive," I stated, holding his law degree. He shrugged, "When you have nothing but time, I chose to gain a greater education." He placed the diplomas in the back of his closet. "Well, you should display your accomplishments," I encouraged, "limitless time or not, you still achieved something great." He smiled, "You have a point."

Within a month, Edward and I in became even closer. We went on hunting trips together. Edward and I spent entire evenings and nights together in the forest, just talking. I told him about my childhood and he told me what he remembered from his human life. He told me about the Spanish Influenza outbreak, about how he wanted to fight in the Great War and his love of music.

He told me about the composition he wrote, 'Esme's Favorite.' On several days, Edward and I spent the day reading together. I had a fairly strong idea of what my feelings were for Edward. Rosalie, Esme and I discussed this when Carlisle and Edward went hunting. "Bella, Edward has been alone from since he changed. He was hesitant to return to us because he felt he would be intruding on our marriage. He truly is a gentleman," Esme explained. "I honestly think he really cares a great deal about you. It's very obvious that he does. How do you feel about him?"

Rosalie's question had my mind racing. "I'm not sure, but I know I've never felt this way about anyone. I enjoy," _almost love_, "the time he and I spend together. And I don't like it when he's away." I bit my lip; I really didn't like him being away. The last time he was away, I literally counted the minutes he was gone. What was this?

When he came home, I all but ran into the living room. I remember how badly I wanted to embrace him, but didn't. The feelings I have for Edward were strong and I knew they weren't fading; they were growing. The more I learned about him, the more time I spent with him, I felt lighter and happier. When he touched me, it felt like my skin was on fire.

I sat in my room, looking out the window to the garden. Someone knocked on my door. "Come in." Rosalie walked in, "Bella, there is something I need to ask you?" I was curious, "What is it, Rose?" She looked at me questioningly, "It's about you and Edward." I flinched. "I was thinking about something you told me when I was engaged." Rosalie and I didn't mention their names. "I was asking you what you wanted in a man that you would marry. Remember what you wanted; loves music, kind, caring, a gentleman, appreciative of you, respectful of your differences and shares your some interests."

I shrugged, "What about it?" She smiled, "Well, if you think about it, Edward is all those things." I looked away from her, she was observant. "However, there was something else you wanted above all things." I waited for her answer. Part of my mind knew what she was going to say, but the rest of it ignored that part. "You wanted him to love you. And I honestly believe Edward loves you and so does Esme." My eyes stared blankly. Love? Is that it? Do I love Edward? Was that the word that defined my emotions? Was that his feeling for me?

Maybe I shouldn't hope. I could be feeling stronger about him than he does for me. Reflecting for a moment, I've never felt this way before. I'm exuberant when I'm with him, especially when we were alone. And I hated when he was gone. "Bella?" Rosalie brought me back. My voice was quiet, "Do you think so?" She nodded, "It's kind of obvious. When he smiles at you, you would hide your face like you did as a human, but now you can't blush." I smiled at that, "Wow." She playfully pushed my shoulder, "Think about it, brainiac." That was her nickname for me that I hated the most.

She left the room, leaving me to think. Was I in love? A human memory came to mind; the dream I had the night when Rosalie announced her engagement. I was getting married, but I couldn't remember the face of the groom. I remembered feeling happy. Also I remembered my dreams about Edward.

I felt like I was being submerged in my feelings, but I didn't want to surface. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, not moving. The front door opened and Edward greeted Rosalie and Esme. My eyes opened and I was certain. I am in love Edward Cullen.


	8. Happy

Chapter 8 – Happy

The forest flew past me as I ran. I needed to be alone so that I could think. I am actually in love. I've never looked for love and I've never thought about until Rosalie told me about her engagement. The ground was practically invisible beneath my feet. The ground was on an incline and there was hardly any grass. It was hard, with stones scattered around. I stopped on one of the peaks in the mountains, looking at the stars. Just like the night of the party, I was lost in the stars and in deep thought.

How was I going to tell Edward I loved him? If I were still with my mother, she would tell me not to say anything until he does. But I rarely agreed with my mother on things. I want to tell him the truth, but at the same time, I don't want to. The fear of rejection was too strong. It made my stomach convulse from thinking about it. A strong wind blew around me. With the wind, there was scent. Another blew and the scent was stronger. It was coming up the mountain.

I turned to see what was approaching me, my body ready to protect itself. It was Edward, of course. When I left the house, Rosalie looked at me, taking in my expression. She offered to go with me, but I told her I would be back in a little while. "Hi." I said in fake surprise, "Is something wrong?" He shook his head, "No." He hesitated, "I wanted to talk to you." Oh my. He must have heard Rosalie's thoughts about my feelings for him. Normally, Rosalie was a steel trap when it came to secrets, but with Edward around, that made it impossible to keep secrets.

"Yes, what is it?" He gestured for me to sit. I sat woodenly, afraid of what he was thinking. What did he want to talk to me about? Did he hear Esme's thoughts too? Had he figure out his own feelings about me? No matter what he says, I knew my feelings for him were stronger and would never fade. He looked at me, holding my eyes. "First, how are you? I mean, we've been here for a month. How are you handling it?" I smiled. Esme was right, he was truly a gentleman.

"I'm happy. I do miss my parents, but I rather see it as I'm here, living in some form, instead of under the ground. And it's not like I'm alone. I have a whole family." I was rambling. Make your point! "Esme and Carlisle are absolutely wonderful and I've always had a sister in Rose. And, of course, there's you." Embarrassment flooded my mind. Why did I say that? I'm so stupid.

My eyes fell from his. "Me?" I couldn't look at him, so I just nodded. "Oh," was all he said. He cleared his throat, "Bella, that's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you. I need to tell you the truth. I need to tell you the rest of what happened at the party and what I did afterwards." My head titled back, looking up. What else was there? "That night, when Maxwell came out, I heard what his thoughts." His voice changed to a perfect imitation of that vile voice, "What is she doing with him? She is mine."

Edward changed back to his velvet voice, which relaxed my rigid form, "He wanted you away from him. He wanted to try and get you upstairs while the party was going on. I told you about the other thoughts he had that night. I never wanted to protect anyone before and I didn't know what I was feeling. All I knew was that I didn't want you to go with him." He shook his head, "After the party, I followed you home." My eyebrows mashed together. "I don't know why I did, but I had to make sure you were safe. Also, I wanted to learn more about you. You were too intriguing for me to ignore, as I would any other human."

He stood, with the blanket of stars right behind him. "When I heard you playing Moonlight Sonata; that actually pleased me. We had something in common, you liked music." He cringed for a moment, "Then, I did something I'm ashamed of." He was silent for a moment, taking a deep breath, "I actually climbed into your window while you slept." My eyes widened. There was a man in my bedroom and I didn't even know it. "I knew I shouldn't have done that," his voice was apologetic, "to see you like that. Your scent enveloped me will I was in your room. I could have so easily killed you right there, but then you spoke."

I looked at him questioningly, "I woke up? I don't remember that." He smiled, "No, you didn't wake. You were talking in your sleep." I cringed, "What? I talked in my sleep? "What did you hear?" He turned away from me. His frame trembled for a moment and he threw his head back, "I was crouched to spring and bite you, but then you said my name. That stopped me. It shocked me that of all things, you were dreaming of me. I didn't know what came over me. I stayed for the rest of the night, watching you sleep. What was it about this fragile human who confounded me? At dawn, I went home and spoke to Carlisle."

He turned back around to face me, "I told him all about you. He was concerned about the lure your blood had for me. He thought I should stay away from you, being that I was still young to this life and I have killed in the past, he didn't want me to be tempted to harm you. I told him that I would hate myself beyond all reason if I ever hurt you. So, I stayed away from you. For weeks, I saw you through the minds of others and you looked so happy. I didn't want to ruin that."

He was silent for a moment, "But when Esme and I came home and I saw what _he_ did to you, I wanted to go kill those monsters myself. Then I heard you scream. When I heard that, I had to see you, comfort you if I could. But I knew I couldn't. The venom was running its course through your body. All I could do was be there for you. When I held your hand, it was like nothing I felt before. Like a shock ran through me. While you and Rosalie were gone to the bank, I fought with every fiber of my being from following you. I knew you would be fine, but you were away from me."

My eyebrow arched for a second. He didn't want me to be away from him. He felt the same way I did. Even though it's cold and hard, but it felt like my heart was beating again. "When the two of you returned," he smiled, "I was beyond relieved. Carlisle and Esme spoke about the options on where to move, but all I did was listen out for Rosalie's mental voice. I wanted to know you were safe."

He leaned closer to me, "Bella. This is the complete and honest truth. I have never felt so strongly about anyone as the way I feel about you. I want you in my life." He took my hand, "I need you in my life. Bella, I... I." My fingers rested on his lips. This was the first time I touched his face, let alone, his lips.

"Edward, know my feelings too." He closed his eyes, "Bella, please let me..." I had to tell him. "Edward, I," I sighed deeply, "I need you in my life too." Edward held my gaze, "I love you." Something ran through me that was stronger than venom. It irreversibly changed me. "I love you too." We stared at each other, as we made our confessions. He intertwined his fingers with mine. The touch set the now expected shock through my body. Edward raised his other hand and cupped it to my cheek. His hand felt warm against my face. His eyes held mine and as always, I couldn't look away.

Confessing my love for him, I felt almost stronger. We leaned closer to each other. I could smell the sweet scent of him. The tip of my nose grazed his and he inhaled deeply. His other hand released mine and took my other cheek. His cool breath blew on my tongue as he moved his lips to mine. My eyes closed as our lips met. Edward's strong arms encircled me, keeping me against his chest. He ended the kiss, leaning his head on mine and combing his fingers through my hair.

In the whole time, he didn't release my lips. His arm was wound around my waist. My chest was locked against his. I wanted and needed him. Edward eased back from me, breaking the kiss, "We should be getting back. Esme wanted to go back to Kingsport, with you and Rosalie." I sighed, "They can go without me. I want to spend more time with you."

He laughed and kissed the palm of my hand, "In love and you already want to forget everyone else." I laughed, "No, just handling things that are more important than a shopping trip." Edward kissed me again, "I can understand that. I really don't want to let you go either." We smiled at each other and ran back home, hand-in-hand. This time, it really felt like we were flying. As we reached the house, Esme saw us from the garden.

When she caught sight of us holding hands, her smile seemed to gleam. She wanted this, almost as much as we did. We bounded over the garden fence. While in midair, Edward swept my legs up into his arms. "Hello Esme. I brought her back," Edward said jokingly. He still didn't release me. "Umm," she stammered, "Bella, Rose and I wanted to go to Kingsport. Did you need anything from town?" I deliberated for a moment, remembering that I did need more beads, so that I could start my embroidering. Edward's arm tightened around me, reminding me that he didn't want me to go. "I could wait. Where's Carlisle?" "He had to go to his office." Once Rose and Esme left, Edward and I would be alone.

Edward must have picked up on my mood. "Esme, I could take Bella tomorrow. You and Rose go and have fun." Esme smiled at us and headed into the house, "Rose, let's get going." I watched the house, as Edward let me down. He bend down and I looked at him as he handed me a lily. "How did you….?" He smiled, "I heard Maxwell thinking about it at the party." I smiled and rested the lily on my cheek. Edward guided me into the house. As we entered, Rosalie and Esme were heading out. Rosalie was trying to hide her smile, as she left. Edward and I were alone, for the time. We stood in the living room and listened to the car drive away.

Edward cupped his hand to my cheek, "What would you like to do now?" I bit my lip. The urge to kiss him again grew, bu I would hold off on that. "How about my piano lessons? I do want to get as good as you are." He laughed, "I don't think that's possible, but maybe we can help you get close." He guided me to the piano and kissed my hand as I sat down. He sat with me, "Actually, there was something I was working on. Would you like to hear it?" I smiled and nodded.

He began playing a slow melody. It was complex, but sweet. His hands glided over the keys as his composition fill the air. I was so lost in the music that my eyes closed, so I could just listen. The song was nearing the end, when I felt Edward's lips on my cheek. He lingered there until the song finished. "You inspired that." I opened my eyes and looked into his, "Really?" He nodded, "When I began writing it, I was thinking of the night I watched you sleep. I call it 'Bella's Lullaby.' Do you like it?" I smiled, "I love it. Thank you."

He wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me closer to him. I stared into his eyes, while he began playing Claire de Lune. He didn't need to look at the keys to play. As he finished the final bar, his lips met mine. My hand tangled in his hair, holding him to me. His arm tightened around me, pulling me closer to him. We remained in each other's embrace until he broke it. The both of us were gasping for air. We looked at each other and laugh between breaths. Edward held my chin in his hand, "You are truly a dangerous creature." My smile widened, "I could say the same about you." This was my life now. I was a vampire, with a loving family and I was in love.


	9. Repairing

Chapter 9 – Repairing

Edward and I spent almost every moment together. For a while, it seemed like I never saw Rosalie, even though her bedroom was across the hall from mine. She would simply smile when she saw Edward and I together, but lately, her smiles seemed forced. Edward took me to after-hour clubs, plays and one weekend, we drove to a secluded area of the coastal beach and swam in the ocean.

After a quick hunting trip, Edward went into town to help Carlisle at his office. I made myself busy in the garden picking flowers for the living room. The sounds of someone running towards the house vibrated through the ground. I saw that it was Rosalie. "Hi, Rose," I called to her. She smiled and ducked into her bedroom window. Why did she just run into her room? It was her not-so-subtle way of saying she wanted to be alone.

After arranging the flowers in vases, I began embroidery on my new skirt. I would leave Rosalie alone for a while. We've been here for almost a year. I would think she had cooped with all this. Well, Rosalie was always stubborn, so that must have amplified in this life. My work went by slowly. I had to work at a steady pace, so not to snag the material, when Rosalie came into the living room. She glanced around, "Where's Edward?" I smiled, "He's helping Carlisle today. What have you been up to?" She shrugged, "Nothing much. There isn't much to do here"

She sat at the table with me and looked over my work. I held up the garment, "What do you think?" She looked it over, "Edward will love it." I looked at her skeptically, "I'm not asking Edward, I'm asking you." She smiled half-heartedly, "It's lovely. You'll look beautiful in it." I smiled and took the finished clothing to my room. "Rose, do you want to go to town? Or we could go to St. Charles? I saw a dress shop there I thought you might like." She beamed at the chance to get out of the house, "Sure." I closed my bedroom door and walked toward the living room. "Maybe you should check with Edward first," she mumbled. "Come again. Why do I need ask Edward to go out with you?" I looked at her and her face was frozen.

She chuckled weakly, "I was joking. Meet me outside." I looked after Rosalie as she went outside. Why would she make a joke like that? Maybe I have been spending too much time with Edward. I think he could do without me for the evening. I walked out to the car and Rosalie was already behind the wheel. She had really taken to driving for herself. Even contemplated about getting her own driver's license.

She drove quickly, heading southwest. Rosalie and I talked, but she seemed distant. As if she was just speaking to fill the time in the car. There wasn't much going on with either of us. I tried to not talk about Edward, but he kept creeping up into my mind. It was strange how being in love can change you. When we arrived in town, I directed her to the dress shop I was telling her about.

"Well, it's about time something from New York arrived here. These were just getting into the stores when we left." I couldn't help laughing. "Well, we are in the middle of nowhere." She rolled her eyes. Rosalie and I selected new dresses; both of them were form fitting and hung down to the middle of our calves. They were long sleeved and mine had three decorative holes at the nap of my neck. "Why is it that we still dress alike?" We were looking at similar gowns to buy. She shrugged, "Great minds think alike."

We selected a similar dress for Esme. Rosalie made a few more selections, while I went over to the hat displays. Some of the hats were ones I already owned months ago. Rosalie had a point, fashion here was months behind from New York. I selected a mid-sized brim hat, with a lace trim that hung in my face. "Rose?" It was still strange that I could call her name in no more than a whisper and she could still hear me across the store. I tried on the hat, when Rosalie appeared in the mirror behind me, "What do you think?" She appraised me for a moment, "Try this one." She placed another on my head, "It goes with my dress perfectly." Rosalie tried on the first hat I selected, "Well, you can burrow this anytime you want."

My eyes narrowed at her, "Fine," and I laughed. Rosalie and I went through other shops. She purchased a new sewing machine. "I could use this to make new curtains." I looked at her, "Won't that be a bit slower?" She laughed out loud, "A little, but remind me of…" Her sentence tapered off. She was thinking of her life back in New York. My hand took hers, "I know." Rosalie's eyes closed, "I said I wasn't going to do that." The two of us continued to purchase items. Rosalie's mood didn't completely pick up.

On the drive home, Rosalie said she needed to hunt. "Again? You just went three days ago." She feigned a smile, "You were right about that feeling when you feed. I like it." I offered to wait for her, but she told me to go ahead and she would meet me at home. I was a bit offended, but I understood. Rosalie wasn't completely healed. When I arrived home, Edward and Carlisle were already there. I gathered our shopping bags and headed into the house.

Carlisle already had the door open for me. "Where's Rosalie?" He asked, seeing that I was alone. "She said she needed to hunt." Carlisle noticed my somber look at that information. Edward came into the room and put his hand on the small of my back. "Is that all?" I looked up at him, "Yes." It was funny how attuned we were after a few weeks. "I'm going to put away our clothes." I called for Esme and showed her the new ensembles Rosalie and I picked out for her. "I love them, Bella. I'll have to thank Rosalie when she returns."

It was late evening and Rosalie still hadn't return. I wanted to go find her, but decided went against it. This wasn't right. It went against the grain of our bond. If Rosalie or I were upset, the other would try to comfort them. Nothing could pull us apart, not even our parents. Thinking back, Rosalie came over to my house, with her bed clothes. "Sorry Uncle Charlie, but Bella needs me," she informed my dad. Rosalie dressed and tucked herself into bed with me. I had just lost my grandmother and Rosalie did all she could until I felt better. From letting me cry on her shoulder, to talking about memories, she stayed with me.

However, this felt different. Rosalie didn't express her need for me to be with her. She just wanted to be alone. That was rare. In the corner of my mind, it was focused on Rosalie. It kept my senses alert, trying to pick up the sounds of her return. Carlisle and I were reading in the living room, while Edward played the piano and Esme was knitting. My head lifted when her footsteps finally came from outside. Rosalie came through the front door, looking at the floor and not speaking.

"Rose, are you alright?" I knew her face well; something was wrong. She shook her head and smiled a bit at me, "I'll be right back. I just want to change." She walked to her room. Her clothes were as clean as they were when she left.

I watched after her, then looked to Edward. I wanted to know what she was thinking. But, I didn't want to pry on her private thoughts. For a brief moment, the thought of special abilities played through my mind. Edward was talented, but, why didn't Rosalie and I have the ability of hearing each other's thoughts? We never had to guess on what the other was thinking. The music stopped and Edward sat with me. He didn't speak; he just played with my fingers. I knew his mind too and he must be wondering what I was thinking.

If only I was a mind reader? We looked up when Rosalie came. She looked at me and Edward, then looked away quickly. I leaned away from Edward, concerned about her. When she turned back, it looked as though she had to compose her face just to look in our direction. Edward took in a deep breath. I looked at him and he shook his head. We hadn't known each other long, but we knew each other well. Rosalie sat with Esme and began knitting herself.

The five of us could stay this way all evening. It still amazed me that I never grew tired. Trying to push away my concern, I took up my copy of "A Midsummer's Night Dream" and began reading again. Edward usually watched me or he read what I was reading. Every once in a while, he kissed my hair and stroked my cheek. In my periphery, I could see Rosalie looking up at us. Her eyes were sad, with a gaze of longing within them. The silent air was interpreted as Carlisle switched on the radio.

After a few hours, Esme and Carlisle went to their room for the rest of the night. After another hour, Rosalie went to hers, taking her knitting with her. Edward and I remained at the window for the rest of the night. I was done with the book and content letting Edward hold me for the rest of the night. I was worried about Rosalie and he was worried about me, worrying about her. Neither of us spoke. We just watched the night sky lighten. I took in all the details my human eyes never saw.

When the sun was finally in the sky, Rosalie came into the living room, "Edward, do you mind if I work on your engine? I think I know a way to make it faster." His hand moved quickly, "Not at all," and he tossed the keys to her. She went for the front door, "Bella, stop worrying about me. You're going to give yourself wrinkles." My lips pursed in annoyance; Rosalie was back. Edward chuckled and I elbowed him in his stomach.

I went to work in the garden. Edward leaned in the doorway and watched me work. I was so used to him watching me that it didn't bother me anymore. My mind was focused on Rosalie. She said not to worry, but I couldn't help it. "Edward?" He darted over to me and held my waist, "Yes?" I knew I shouldn't, but I had to know. My voice dropped to a whisper, "What was Rosalie thinking about last night? Could you tell me?"

He looked at me for a moment. Probably surprised that I would even ask, "I don't know if I should. I don't like revealing their private thoughts." I looked down, "I know I shouldn't ask, but I've never seen her like this. She was such a somber mood all evening. I'm getting concerned."

He took my face in his hand and pressed his cheek to my forehead, "Bella." All he had to do was say my name and I forgot about all my concerns. His arms wound around my body and mine around his. "I won't ask again." Rosalie will tell me in her own time. She's my best friend, so I will not bring Edward into this.

The air changed, becoming thicker, which meant rain. Edward took me up in his arms and carried me into his bedroom. He held me in his lap, while sitting on his couch. He lowered his voice, in case she could hear us. "Bella, she is upset. Not to say she isn't happy for you, but she thought it would be her with someone loving her, as I love you." That hit me like a mad truck. Of course that was it, how could I not see that? Rosalie always wanted someone to love her and care for her. "Also, she is still not completely adjusted to this life." Yet again, another obvious fact that I was overlooking. "I'm so blind. I should've known. What kind of friend am I? I should have seen this. I've been so involved with my own happiness; that I've forgotten about hers."

Edward took my face into his hands, "Bella, you are so kind-hearted. Don't diminish your own happiness. It is troubling to see your friend…." "My sister," I interjected. He smiled and stroked my cheek, "Your sister alone, but you have every right to be happy yourself. You were there through her, well if you can call it happiness." I sniffed, "I called it 'contentment.' She said she wasn't completely happy marrying him. It was like she was expecting love to come later."

I shook my head, "Personally, I'd have to love someone before marrying him." Edward played with one of the curls in my hair, "You have love now. As for Rosalie, it will come for her. Just pray it comes soon." I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. Edward tucked my head under his chin and rocked me. He was right; I have love and it will come for Rosalie. I still felt a small bit of guilt for her. This was supposed to be her happily ever after, but her prince was a beast. My prince was perfect.

I went to my room and started going through my closet, searching for a jacket I wanted to add some beading to. Knock, knock, knock. "Come in." Rosalie came in, "Hi, Bella. I wanted to know if you were busy tonight?" My brow pushed together, "Rose, we live together. You know my schedule." She looked at me, "Oh, you have a schedule now." My eyes narrowed from her sarcasm, "You know what I mean. And, no, I'm free as a bird. What did you want to do?" She laughed, "Well, I haven't been to the club in a while. And I need to get out here for a bit again."

I giggled, "Sure. You want to ask Esme?" Her smile brightened, "All right. Let's get ready." Rosalie darted out of the room and I pulled out my satin red dress. This dress clung to my body down to my knees, then spanned out to a ruffle that went to my ankles. It would be too dressy up for the club, but being too dressy up was something I learned from Rosalie. "I love that dress," Rosalie commented. Rolling my eyes, my arm extended, "You can burrow it."

She shook her head, shaking out her hair, "No, I have something else." She sat on my bed, shuffling a deck of cards, "Crazy Eights?" We played for hours, uninterrupted. Seeing the time, she left to get dressed, "Don't take too long." I brushed my hair back and pinned up my curls at the back of my neck. Rosalie came into my room and went straight for my vanity. "Where are your rubies?" "In my ears," I answered, tucking my hair back behind my ear.

Rosalie made a face, "I needed them." She was looking at me through the mirror. I rolled my eyes, "Sorry Rose." She went back through my jewelry box and took up a pair of diamond studs. "Now those you can have." She shrugged, "Great, you'll get them back next week."

The chiffon quietly brushed against my skin as I walked to the living room. Rosalie was already waiting for me, putting on my earrings. Her dress was a form-fitting black gown, with a V-neck and a red rose pinned at the base of the V. "Esme is going hunting with Carlisle and Edward," Rosalie explained. I nodded, while pulling on my gloves. A door closed behind us. Glancing up, Rosalie looked away, so it must have been Edward.

I turned around and he was smiling at me. "The both of you look beautiful," Edward said, but his eyes were set on me. Rosalie smiled at the comment and went outside. I watched after her, then looked back to Edward. He whispered to me, "Give her time." I nodded, "I know. See you when we get back." I turned for the door, but Edward held my wrist and pulled me back to him, "Hurry back," he whispered after he kissed me. I smiled and left.

Rosalie was in Edward's car. As soon as I was in my seat, we went to the Underground Club in Kingsport. The car's engine made less noise as Rosalie drove it quickly down the road. "Rosalie, did you make the engine quieter?" She nodded, "Yes, once I understood the mechanics, it was easy." She explained to me how she did and her voice was brighter. Working on cars was something that was making Rosalie happy.

When we arrived at the club, the doorman gasped as we walked past him. Our eyes were a strange color of red and gold, but it was doubtful anyone was looking at our eyes. Almost all the men's eyes fell on us as we took our seats. Several sent us drinks. I graciously refused mine, but Rosalie indulged her suitors and accepted hers. This is what she loved; male attention. Accepting invitations, Rosalie and I danced the night away. Rosalie was starting to speak intimately with one of her suitors, while I danced with one of mine.

"Would you care for something to eat?" my suitor asked. He was an inch taller than me, with brown hair. His scent was like citrus, it was sweet. "No, thank you. And thank you for the dance." Rosalie laughed as she accepted drinks from suitors. She was laughing and talking with two young men. "Your accent is very different?" one observed, "Where are you from?" She smiled, showing her glossy, white teeth, "New York." She glanced over to our table and saw me sitting. "If you'll excuse me, my sister is waiting for me."

She slid into her seat, "Sorry about that." The two of us chatted while the music played. While pretending to rest, Rosalie and I picked up the sound of several approaching cars. "Oh no, it's the police." Rosalie and I moved through the crowds and dashed out the back of the club before the police officers entered the building. We watched the partygoers be escorted out from the roof of the building across the street. Rosalie and I saw our suitors be guided out of the club and pushed into the police cars. We had to keep our laughter under control, so they wouldn't hear us. The sirens wailed as the cars drove away, filled with disgruntled murmuring from the club goers. As soon as everything was settled, we dashed to the car and laughed all the way home.

"That was such a sight to see," Rosalie boasted. As we pulled up to the house, Esme threw the front door open. She had a look of concern on her face. "Bella, Rosalie?" We dashed to the front of the house, "What is it?" Was it Edward? Was he hurt? Esme hugged us as we entered the house. I couldn't take anymore, "Esme, what's wrong?" She stepped back and looked at us, "We heard about the Underground being raided by the police. Were you two caught?"

Edward and Carlisle entered the house from the backdoor. They must have gone looking for us. Rosalie and I looked at each other. She broke first and laughed. Neither of us could control our laughter. "No," I said through the peal of giggles, "We got out of there before the police showed up. We watched the entire raid from the roof of a building across the street." Esme's eyes closed, "At least you're alright."

Rosalie took my hand and we went into her room. Our giggles broke out again, until I noticed a suitcase on her bed. "Rose, were you going somewhere?" "No..." She eyed the suitcase. I turned to open the door and call for Esme, but Edward was at the door. "We panicked," he answered before I could ask, "So we packed some things. Carlisle and I ran to the club to look for you two. When we saw everyone being arrested, I started looking for you two through everyone's minds. When I couldn't find you, Carlisle and I checked the buildings. We still couldn't find you. I checked the streets and heard a car leaving in the distance. Carlisle and I ran back home, in case we missed you. When Esme heard about the raid, she began packing for all of us. It was just a precaution."

Rosalie and I looked at each other. Chagrin washed through me for laughing. "We're sorry. We didn't mean to cause so much trouble. Bella and I just wanted to go out." Edward shook his head, "It's fine. That's just a precaution we have for this life." Rosalie and I looked at each other. She sighed, "Well, where would we have gone?" Edward snorted, "Esme was considering Paris." Our mouths feel open. "Paris?" I asked. Rosalie looked at me, "Why didn't we just let ourselves be arrested?" She fell onto her bed.

"I agree," I said sitting with her. He laughed, "Well, if two really want to go to Paris, we could go for a vacation." Rosalie and I smiled at each other, "That's an idea," we said in unison.

Rosalie and I spent the rest of the night together. She and I talked, laughed, played cards and discussed about our possible trip to Paris. The next day, Rosalie showed some new adjustments she made on Edward's car and we went to the flower shop to pick up new bulbs to plant. For two days, Rosalie and I spent a lot of time together. It reminded me of the days when we lived in Rochester, but these days were better. We didn't have the limitations we had back then.

"Rose, are you alright?" "What do you mean? I told you I was fine." I eyed her shrewdly, while she shoved dirt onto the bulbs, "If you say so, but I know you, Rose." She looked at me. "As in, I know when you're upset. You avoid the questions. But I can wait. Yu will talk about it when you're ready." She smiled at me, "You know me too well." Rosalie got up and went inside. "Why don't you just have Edward probe my mind again?" she muttered.

"Rose?" She looked out the window that was over the kitchen sink. "Alright, I did ask him. I was just worried about you. I knew I shouldn't have pried, but I've never seen you that down before." She walked through the kitchen and came back to the back door, "I can understand that. If it were the other way around, I would have asked him to do the same too, if he could hear your thoughts," she amended, "And thanks for the concern. Don't worry, when I'm ready, I'll talk about it." She walked into the house and ran some water to clean her hands. Little did she know, I already knew what was wrong.


	10. Event

Chapter 10 – Event

All of us spent another evening together. This time I was on the piano, with Edward, while Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie read. He was teaching me to play Moonlight Sonata. "That was very good. You're doing very well," Edward complemented. I was playing almost as flawlessly as he was, but Edward was far better than I was. "Thank you." I wanted to say more to him, but everyone else was in the room. We continued to play until the song was done.

I excused myself for the evening and went to my room. It hardly ever happened, but there were times when I wanted to be alone. Sitting in the living room together, reminded me of when I did that with my parents. What were they doing now? Were they still missing me? It's almost been a year since I disappeared.

A fissure tore through my heart when I thought about my parents. I wondered if they had another child. Was I a big sister? Would they have the heart to have another baby? I sat on my bed and began reading "A Midsummer's Night Dream" again, looking for anything to stop these thoughts. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Edward entered the room and I smiled widely.

It was bad, but I loved having him in my room. I was just happy to have him to myself. He walked over to me and pressed his lips to mine. Urges surged through me when Edward kissed me, not to mention the fact hat he and I were alone in my bedroom. ugh, why did everyone else have to be in the house? He ended the kiss and sat with me, "I was thinking that tomorrow evening, you and I go to the opera and dancing. And for the afternoon, I could take you shopping for a new dress." He was too good to be true.

I smiled coyly, "That sounds like fun. But you don't have to take me shopping. Usually, men hate going shopping. Besides, if we're going to the opera, I want to surprise you." Edward stroked my cheek, "Bella, I am not like most men. But if you want to surprise me, I can live with that. Esme and Rosalie will love another shopping trip."

I laughed once, "Don't they ever get tired of shopping?" The answer was clear before I asked it. "No, remember we don't get tired." I laughed again, "Fine, but so much shopping. We've been here for a while now. I think we need to give the stores a break to restock their inventory." On our last trip, the store was almost empty from mine, Rosalie and Esme's selections. Esme was planning on building an extra room just so the three of us would have a large closet and dressing area. He laughed out loud, "I think they can survive one more trip, for now."

Before going out with Rosalie and Esme, I went hunting with Carlisle. After finishing a bear, I waited for Carlisle to finish feeding. I stood on top of a fir tree, looking out to the west. There were spans of open land, with small houses far apart from each other. Living out in the open space was so different, but I loved it. It wasn't so busy and hurried like the city. It was as though time stood still here.

"Bella, are you happy here?" Carlisle found me on the high branch. "Of course, Carlisle. I never dreamed I'd have a life like this." A life where I was completely free. He sighed, "I just feel I shouldn't have changed you." I looked at him, wondering what he meant. "I could have treated your wounds and you would have remained human." My eyes stared, seeing nothing. Carlisle had no idea how much Rosalie and I owed him. "Then Rosalie would have had to marry that monster and my mother would have pushed me to marry his cousin. Our lives would have been hell on earth having abusive husbands." Carlisle's forehead crinkled, no doubt remembering how battered we were when he found us. My mind still shied away from any thoughts that might shape how we must have looked that night.

He half-smiled, "Similar to Esme's life." I looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean?" Carlisle smiled, "I'm Esme's second husband. Her first husband, Charles was abusive to her too. She maintained a public face of a happy wife, but she wanted very much to get away from him. She was happy when he was drafted in the war. She ran away from home and found refuge with a relative. When she found out she was pregnant, she went back went out west to live a new life. Her parents tried to find her, but she kept herself hidden from them."

He shook his head, "In 1921, she had her son, but he died a few days after his birth." My hand cupped over my mouth, "No." Esme was such a loving and affectionate person, always mothering. I couldn't imagine how she felt losing a child. "She felt she didn't have a reason to live. Esme jumped off a cliff to take her own life, but she survived. Her heartbeat was weak. That's when I found her in the morgue. The doctors didn't try to revive her. I found her and changed her. She was too far gone to heal under her own strength." He looked at me, "But you and Rosalie were stronger. You could've healed, but I didn't want you two to go back home to them. No one was going to believe that the Kings would do something like that. They were from a too prestigious family to be so low."

I looked out to the horizon, "You're right, even if Rosalie and I were still human, no one would believe us. They would spin the story that they found us and we were so traumatized, we thought it was them." I scoffed, "The word of a woman is less than nothing." My body fell back against the tree. I didn't want to think about Royce and Maxwell anymore, especially not today. "Still, I'm glad you did what you did, Carlisle. Neither, Rose nor I can repay you for what you've done for us."

He smiled, "I don't know about Rose, but you have already done something for me." My head fell to the side and my eyebrows furrowed, "I have?" What had I done for Carlisle? "Being with Edward. He's been alone for a while now. That's another reason why I changed you two. I knew of Edward's feelings about you and I knew it would hurt him if you died. But he would be angrier still if I healed you and you had to marry…" He knew not to say his name around me.

Carlisle smiled again, "I think Edward would have done far worse to him than you did. Edward thought you were somewhat merciful. You just scared him and broke his neck." I smiled at the memory. "He would have broken every bone in his body and let him bleed out." I shook my head, "I had my fun and I wouldn't have done it any other way."

Carlisle and I ran back to the house. Esme and Rosalie dragged me out of the house to the dress shop. "Bella, I have the perfect dress in mind for you. And Rosalie and I will do your hair." When we arrived at the store, Rosalie was looking for gowns for herself, while Esme went to the back with the manager. Rosalie came to sit with me, as Esme came out. She was pushing out a covered mannequin. She uncovered the mannequin and showed my dress.

It was a midnight blue form fitting dress. It was sleeveless, with gold beads around the waistline. The dress came with matching sapphire bracelets. In the back, there were ruffles that went from the base of the back to the hem. Each ruffle was trimmed with golden lace and widened as it went to the hem.

"Esme, it's beautiful. I love it." She gestured for me to try it on. The dress fit perfectly. As I stood in the trio of mirrors, Rosalie was holding up my hair, trying to figure out how I would wear my hair. To go with the dress, Esme selected a black faux fur stole. It appeared silky, but I could feel the coarseness of the material. Esme purchased the outfit for me. "You don't have to do that," I tried to stop her from making the purchase. Esme took my hand, "When are you going to realize that you two are my daughters. I'm supposed to spoil you." Rosalie and I looked at each other and smiled, "Thank you."

It was very nice to have a mother again. Esme was just that and Carlisle was the most understanding father. When we got home, Esme and Rosalie helped me get ready. Rosalie straightened my hair and pinned it into a bun. The bun sat on the nape of my neck to the right. She smoothed over a small part of my hair to the right side of my forehead. Esme helped me get into my dress. She was smiling widely as she appraised me. Rosalie dashed out of the room and came back with her camera. She took several pictures. I held my hand up to stop her but she knocked it out of the way. "Don't be bashful, Bella. You look lovely."

Rosalie held my hand as I walked out of Esme's bedroom. Butterflies assaulted in my stomach. This sudden attack of anxiety made me wary. Why did Edward want me to be so dressed up? I shook my head; it's just the opera. Edward was with Carlisle in the living room. He wore a double-breasted tuxedo. There weren't any tails on his suit, which I preferred. I always thought they were silly.

Edward smiled brightly at me, "Rosalie was right, you look lovely." Edward kissed my cheek, took my hand and wrapped it around his arm. Esme was practically bouncing as she handed me my stole. He led me out to the car and drove off to the opera house. My last glimpse was of Esme and Carlisle hugging in the doorway. They waved as we drove off.

Edward held my hand for the entire drive. He moved to hold my face, so that I would look at him. "You look so beautiful." I smiled, "Thank you. And you look very handsome." I leaned closer to him and he turned to me, pressing our lips together. The opera house was surprisingly large. It was almost as big as the ones in Buffalo. Large posters advertised the current play, Carmen. A famous singer from Europe was here tonight. Edward gave his name and we were shown to a private box.

The usher showed us to our seat. "Opera glasses are right there, madam." I took them up and the glasses seemed broken. The eyeglasses hung limply over the handle. "They're broken," I complained, "Mine are broken." Edward laughed quietly as he took it from me and flipped the glasses over their handle. "Oh," I said, feeling silly. The theater lights flashed and settled into a dull lighting. The orchestra began to play and the curtain rose.

After seeing the play, Edward took me to the ballroom. "Good evening, Mr. Cullen," the maître'd greeted. He showed us to a secluded table half hidden behind a thick red curtain. Couples twirled on the dance floor, while others sat at their tables. It was the same barrage of whispers from the bystanders. Edward took my hand and guided me to the floor. We danced for the rest of the evening. We sat at our table between dances. Periodically, Edward checked his watch. "Am I boring you?" His eyes shoot up to my face, "Why would you think that?"

I smiled at his shaky voice, "You keep looking at your watch. It's a clear sign of boredom or pressed for time?" He smiled his crooked smile, "You caught me. I am pressed for time." I rolled my eyes, "Don't want to hold up your other date." He laughed and took my hand, guiding me back to the dance floor. The band began to play their final song as the evening was coming to an end.

Edward and I walked out to the car. Once in my seat, I saw a long white rectangular box with a red bow tied around it in the back seat. I reach for them, but Edward stopped me. "Not yet," he smiled and kissed my hand. I didn't argue with him. I knew how much he loved to surprise me.

Edward drove to the edge of the forest, right by the house. "Edward? What…?" I looked around, wondering why we were stopping. I turned to him and he leaned towards me, setting his mouth was on mine. Before I could open my eyes, he was outside the car, opening the door for me. I got out and he took the box in the back seat. Edward took my stole off and put it back in the car. It's not like I needed it. In another swift moment, he swept me up into his arms.

Edward ran into the forest and up into the mountains. The air blew past us and I foolishly worried about my hair. I had no idea where he was taking me or what this was all about. When he stopped and placed me on my feet, I recognized where we were. We were on the mountain where we confessed our love for each other.

The moon was high in the night sky. The light lit up the bits of stars scattered across the horizon. There were several thin clouds that drifted by. Edward placed the box on the ground and stood behind me. His arms curved around my waist. We remained silent for a while, looking at the stars. It was still amazing to me how beautiful the stars were here.

"Bella?" "Mmm," I answered, still enthralled in the view. He turned me around to face him, "I have something for you." He usually waited until we were alone to hold me this close. I smiled, "Edward, we already had such a wonderful evening. I don't need anything else." His eyes stared into mine, "But there is something else I need." My mind went blank, forgetting the defense I had, "What is it?" He took a step back and picked up the white box and balanced it in his hands. He looked at me and smiled, "Open it."

I bit my lip and untied the bow. The ribbon fell to the ground as I lifted the cover. Nestled in the box was an array of multi-colored roses, with lilies mixed into the bouquet. I gasped letting the cover fall out of my hand, "Edward, they're beautiful." I smiled and balanced the box in one arm. His arms circled around me again, while I looked down at the bouquet.

"They're really lovely." He brushed his cheek against my hair. Edward took up a rose from the arrangement. He raised it and something was dangling from the end. I saw at the bottom of the stem was a piece of string and it was tied to a swinging object. My hand stopped it and I looked at the object.

It was a ring. The ring had a long oval face, which was set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was delicate and narrow. The gold made a web through the diamonds set into the ring. As I appraised the ring, in my periphery, Edward was falling from my sight. He was on one knee. I gasped; was this real?

Edward took the ring and held my hands. "Bella, from the day I met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. When I knew you were being changed, I wanted to stay with you. When you told me you loved me, I felt like my heart was beating again. From everyday we've spent together, they have been the happiest days of my existence. I love you and I cannot go another day without you being mine. Isabella, will you marry me?"

A strange itching sensation was in my eyes. They wanted to cry, but couldn't. "Edward…." I couldn't speak. My mind was flooded, trying to make certain that this was real. The ring caught the moonlight, making rainbows dance in each of the stones. His golden eyes stared as he waited for my answer. "Yes." That was all I could say. My limitless mind couldn't come up with anything else. He placed the ring on the third finger of my left hand and kissed it. He stood and held my face. We gazed into each other's eyes. He leaned his forehead to mine, our eyes closed and he pressed his lips to mine.

As he kissed me, I still couldn't believe it. Was any of this real? I was on top of a mountain under a full moon with the man of my dreams. This was my life; I'm a vampire in love and I'm getting married.


	11. Argument

Chapter 11 – Argument

Edward didn't release my lips for a long time. When he did, he didn't release my body. "Are you sure?" he asked me. My nose skimmed along his neck, then I leaned into him, "I couldn't be more sure of anything in my life. I want to spend eternity with you." He kissed my cheek. "I want to be able to call you mine and I want to be yours. That's the only way I could live this life." Edward chuckled and kissed me again. When he released me, he took up my box of flowers, then my hand and we ran through the forest back to the car.

I admired my ring all the way home. "Where did you get this?" He took my hand up, "It was my mother's. I'm glad it fits you perfectly. Almost like the ring was made for you." That was a nice thought. The ring was a family heirloom. I wondered if she were alive, would Edward's mother approve of me?

In the house, Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie were listening to the radio. The composition of 'Unfinished Symphony' was playing as they did their various activities. They looked up as we walked through the door. "How was the opera?" Esme asked. I smiled brightly, "It was wonderful." Esme looked at me, hearing the lightness in my voice. Edward place the box of my roses on the table underneath the front window, "Bella and I have something to tell you all."

I looked up at him and he kissed my cheek. Carlisle looked at the both of us, "What is it?" Rosalie leaned forward in her seat, putting down her embroidery work. I smiled as Edward raised my hand to show my ring, "Bella and I are getting married." Esme shot up out of her seat and darted to us, with her arms opened. She hugged Edward and me, "This is wonderful. Oh, I'm so happy. Congratulations." Esme released me, but continued to hug Edward. Carlisle hugged me, "You have made him so happy. Congratulations." "Thank you," I whispered.

Esme hugged me again, "Bella, this is so marvelous." I looked to Rosalie; she was standing and looking at me. She gestured for me to stand by her. She appraised my ring, "I knew this was coming." Our arms wound around each other. "Your ring is beautiful." It felt so wonderful that Rosalie was happy for us. I smiled, "Thanks. I can't believe he proposed." She rolled her eyes, "Well, I can."

Edward came over to us and Rosalie embraced him, "You better take care of her." I heard him chuckle, "Of course. I wouldn't want you to come after me." They pulled apart and laughed. "She would do that," I commented. She glowered at me for a moment, then smiled.

While everyone spoke, prompting Edward to explain how he proposed, I went to my room, to put my flowers in a vase. I was pulling the pins from my hair, when my door opened. Edward came in without knocking. "Just because we're engaged doesn't mean you don't have to knock," I explained. My voice was a little miffed. I was raised to believe that no man may enter a lady's bedroom without knocking.

He silently bowed his head in apology, then circled his arms around me, pressing his face into my hair. The last of the pins were out of my hair quickly, letting it drape down my back. He inhaled deeply at the scent, letting it envelope him. My hands were pressed into his chest as he held me. The diamonds caught the light from the lamp, catching my eye. His lips pressed into my hair and he exhaled, "When do you want to have the ceremony?" "I don't know," I shrugged, "Esme and Rose could help with that, but how do you feel about getting married in the garden?" Once I said yes, the idea of venues flew threw my mind. The garden seemed the ideal place.

A small family wedding, surrounded by hundreds of flowers was perfect for me. I looked up at him, waiting for his answer. "The garden?" he sounded perplexed, "Wouldn't you like to get married somewhere else?" My shoulders slumped a bit. "No, I've always wanted a small garden wedding. And I want it here, because this was our first home." Edward's crooked smile grew on his face, "That's a perfect." The factor of this being our first home sealed the deal.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" I had to be sure. I wanted to know that this past year hasn't been a dream. Edward took my face in his hands, "The only thing I really want is marry you. The rest can be entirely what you want." His golden eyes melted as he spoke, enhancing his sincerity.

Esme and I planned for the wedding to be in August. There were a million things to do. Even a small at-home wedding needed to be planned properly and Esme was adamant on having everything perfect. The first thing to do, apart from finding an available minister, was to get the gowns and tuxedoes. Esme knew a dressmaker, who she hired to make mine, hers and Rosalie's gowns.

Naturally, Rosalie was my maid of honor. I didn't even have to ask. She took on her responsibilities, knowing they were hers. Edward and Carlisle were assigned to build an archway in the garden, which would the altar. Rosalie and I bought vining flowers to grow throughout the archway. The florist said the vines would be grown and bloomed in time for the wedding. Esme and Rosalie cleared out a small pathway from the house to the archway and were planning on lining it with violets. Their hands tore through the dirt and rock like it was water. The smell of the rich, fresh earth was a nice change.

For the music, Edward and I decided on a violin quartet to play. It was insisted by Esme that we have one. It was easier for us to agree with her. I went with Carlisle and Edward to get their tuxedos. Edward went with an old-fashioned design for his tuxedo. I made a face when he tried it on. "Bella, this was the kind of tuxedoes we wore when I was human." My eyebrows shot up and I nodded. I had almost forgotten that Edward was from the first decade of the century. He chuckled and went to change back into his clothes.

Carlisle stepped out from the partition, putting on his jacket. "Carlisle, I need to ask you something?" He turned to face me, "What is it?" I smiled at him, nervous about what I wanted to ask him, "Will you give me away?" Carlisle froze for a moment. Edward looked at us and smiled. Carlisle's smile grew, "Of course I will." He hugged me, "I would be honored to give you away." I couldn't think of anyone else than Carlisle to give me to his son.

The summer weeks flew by and everything was almost ready for the wedding, which was now a week away. Edward and I planned to go to New York City for our honeymoon. That was just the first stop. He told me there was somewhere else he wanted us to go. I didn't want to pry; I actually wanted to be surprised. All I knew was that we were going to have an extended honeymoon.

Today, Rosalie and I were at the flower shop picking up our bouquets. "Do you like yours?" I asked her as she held her bouquet of calla lilies and hydrangeas. "It's lovely," she answered in an indifferent tone. I blew it off; focused on the last minute errands we had to do for the wedding. "Don't forget, on our way home, we have to get our gowns," she sneered the word. I looked at her as she glanced at her fingernails. She did that when she wasn't in a good mood. "Rose, what's with you?" She rolled her eyes and walked away, "Nothing." I huffed and paid the florist, "Thank you so much. They're perfect." The gentleman nodded, "Enjoy your wedding and congratulations."

I went out to the car and Rosalie wasn't there. After placing the bouquets in the car, leaving the windows open and I followed Rosalie's trail. I found her in the furniture, looking at a vanity. I stormed into the shop, "Rose, we need to go before the dressmaker closes." She glanced at me and walked out to the car. My hand stretch at to grab a fistful of her hair, but I held back. In the past few weeks, Rosalie's attitude about the wedding had deteriorated greatly.

I got into the driver's seat and Rosalie didn't say a word. She got out and went into the shop, slamming the door behind her. My hand tightened around the steering wheel. I had to control or the steering wheel would had come off. After we got our gowns, Rosalie placed them into the backseat. She sighed, "I'm going hunting, Bell. I'll see you at home."

My teeth gritted all the way home. What was going on with Rosalie? I was breathing deeply, trying to get my temper under control. Esme came out to the car, "Where's Rose?" I hissed, "She went hunting _again_." Esme heard the annoyance in my voice. Esme took the gowns and hung them in her closet. I was so angry, my heel made a divot in the floor outside Rosalie's bedroom door. My fingers almost made dents in her doorknob as I entered the room to put away our bouquets. I didn't want Edward to see them.

As I walked out of her room, Edward was in the hallway. He was leaning against the wall from the door. My anger disappeared once I saw him. "Is everything alright with Rose?" I shook my head and leaned against the doorframe. Edward took my hand and leaned against me. I looked up into his eyes. Rosalie's indifference was getting to me, as hard as I tried to ignore it. I felt the crying sensation in my eyes. Edward knew me well; he didn't push me to talk.

He pulled me into sit in the living room. He waited for me to calm down enough so that I would talk. "I knew she would be slightly upset about the wedding, but you'd think being my best friend, she would put her own feelings aside," I finally confessed. Edward sighed, pulling me into his lap and circled his arm around me, "Don't worry, Bella. She'll come around. This will be over soon and we'll be away on our honeymoon." I tucked my head into his chest. "It still hurts. We're getting married and she's treating it as if it were a funeral."

His body rumbled as he chuckled, "Bella, it is difficult for women to be part of a wedding. There's a bit of jealousy there, but once the day passes, things return to normal." My head shook minutely, "I guess so, but most women would hide their disgust, if they were a true friend." Edward leaned me away from his embrace, "She is a true friend." He looked through the back window, "Here she comes. Go talk to her. If she's hurting you, you should let her know. She is your best friend, so she ought to know."

I nodded, "Alright." I motioned to get up, but Edward kept me pinned. "Edward?" I looked at him confused. He just told me to go talk to Rosalie. He laughed, kissed my forehead and helped me to my feet, "Don't worry. She'll understand." He whispered to me as we went for the backdoor. I went into the garden and made myself busy, tending to the violet border. Almost all of them were in bloom and their scent was wonderful.

When Rosalie came into sight, I bounded over the fence. She turned to dart into her window, when I stopped her, "Rose, I need to talk to you." She sighed in annoyance, "About what?" Her voice was cold and condescending. "About that," the words were almost a growl. I exhaled deeply, pushing out my frustration. "What do you mean?" We stared at each other for a moment, before I began, "Rose, your attitude. You've been sarcastic and sneering any time someone mentions the wedding."

Her eyes narrowed infinitesimally, "No, I haven't." "Yes, you have. I'm not the only one who's noticed; we've all noticed." She scoffed and I continued, "Rosalie, look, I know this isn't easy for you. But, I was there for you, could you just be there for me?" Her eyes softened for a moment, before hardening again, "I admit I had my own feelings about your wedding, but I held my tongue." Her expression changed drastically, "What feelings?"

I never told her this, but she should know the truth. "I didn't entirely trust him. When you told me about the proposal; _that_ started my qualms. He didn't say he loved you. He never said he loved you. And the way he 'showed you off,' it was like you were a prize and the way he looked at you when you weren't looking. On the part of 'showing off,' you enjoyed that. And I knew you weren't certain about the marriage, because you didn't love him." Her face was hard as she looked at me, "Well, we see the outcome of that decision," she gestured to her own body, "But things have worked out for you. We're dead and that's when you find love."

It felt like someone punched me in the stomach, then smacked me across the face. "Really, is that how you see it?" My anger was going to exploded and I wasn't going to stop it, "That I have to be dead for someone to love me?" My hands flew up, palm facing her, in the gestured of blowing her off, "You know, this is so typical Rosalie. I have something that you don't and you can't take it. You trivialize it, like it's nothing. You can't handle it when I have something that you want." She folded her arms tightly over her chest. "Poor Rose, her best friend is in love and getting married and she isn't. It's not my fault the man your parents choose for you was nothing more than a monster."

Her eyes popped and I continued, rubbing salt in her wounds, "That was your problem. You let your parents make your choices. I made my own choices and lived with the consequences." Her glare was icy and a growl grew in her chest, "Look, Bella," she spoke through her teeth and moved to stand in my face, "I _am_ happy for you. Congratulations and everything, but don't you EVER bring him up again. And do not associate my parents with him."

My teeth were on edge, "You know what, Rosalie. Get over it. He's dead and you're not. Ok, so he took something away from you, but look what you got in return." Her lips pursed tightly, "Enlighten me." My teeth chattered quietly, as I fought with my impulse to slap her. "Do you have any idea of how many people lay dying at this moment who would trade places with you? You're stronger than you ever dreamed of. You still have people fawning over you because you're the most beautiful woman they've ever seen. Rosalie, you always see the glass of half empty. And, when I have something you want, you belittle it."

Her golden eyes hardened from the amount of truth in my words, "Rose, you'd better learn to deal with your issues, because you will _not_ be taking them out on me, my fiancée or our wedding. If… _if_ you are really the kind of friend I've always thought you to be, you can put aside your own feelings and be there for me, like I was for you." Her eyes bored into mine, becoming hard and steely, "Well, if _you_ were a true friend, you would have said something to me then." I grounded my teeth, "It wouldn't have made a difference. You were so blinded with being the talk of the town, you wouldn't have listened. Besides, he would have tried on his own and do far worse to you, possibly killing you."

She scoffed, "Thanks for the truth, friend." She started to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist and spun her back, "DO NOT MAKE THIS ABOUT YOU! For once in your life, it's not about YOU!" She looked at my hand holding her wrist, "Take your hand off of me right now." I didn't release her, "You know, if you can't put your own petty and spiteful emotions aside for one day, then don't bother coming to the wedding." She jerked her arm out of my grip, "Well, since I'm the maid-of-honor, it's my _duty_ to make the bride happy. Find another maid of honor!" She turned and sprinted into the forest.


	12. Together

Chapter 12 – Together

I stood there, staring into the trees where she left. I can't believe she could be so selfish. My chest was heaving from my hard breathing. Of all people to say something like that to me, never in my wildest dreams, that Rosalie would say that to me. It began to drizzle, but I didn't notice. The light mist thickened the air, wetting the plant life. My cry began, covering my face with my hands. Why was Rosalie being like this? What did I do, what did I say to make her so mad at me? We've been best friends for 12 years, doing everything together. Family trips, barbeques, Christmases, birthdays, deaths of grandparents, sleepovers and so many more.

I felt like there was a hole in my heart. The one person who knew me better than anyone else in this world had turned her back on me. This made my cry stronger to the point that I was screaming into my palms. Edward came outside and circled his arms around me. My body moved away from his hands, slowly. Physical contact wasn't something I wanted right now. Edward's eyes saddened, "Let me get you inside," was all he said. I let him take me up into his arms and carry me inside. Esme came into the room, wrapping a towel around my shoulders. The rain began to soak through my dress and damped my hair.

My body felt like a heavy, dead thing. I remained on the couch with Edward and Esme, trying to breathe, until Carlisle came home. He found us huddled together, "What happened?" Esme told him that Rosalie and I had a fight and she left. "Bella, what did she say?" she asked, sitting in the open chair. I took several deep breaths, trying to find my useless lungs. "I asked her why she was so angry and of course, she tried to make the argument about her. I said it wasn't about her and that she always sees the down side of things. I mentioned Royce and her family. She told me," the words choked me. Edward cupped his hand to my cheek, "What?"

I bit my lip, "She said that I was dead and that's when someone finally loved me." The words ripped through my chest and my teeth bared, "I wanted to hit her. I wanted to know why she was so sarcastic when it came to the wedding. I told her I knew it was difficult for her being in the wedding, but I thought that she could put her own feelings aside, like I did for hers."

Esme patted my knee, "Bella, just because you did that for her, doesn't necessarily mean she would do it for you." I shook my head, "I've noticed that. I honestly thought she would though. I guess I had too much faith in her." My voice dropped an octave, "I even told her about my own feelings from when we were planning her wedding, that I didn't entirely trust Royce." I hesitated, not entirely sure if I could go on.

Esme lightly squeezed my fingers, encouraging me, "Then she said I should have told her then, but it wouldn't have made a difference. I told her that if she cannot be the friend to me that I was always thought she was, she shouldn't bother coming to the wedding." The memory slapped me again, stinging my skin. "She just sneered and said I may as well find another maid of honor. That's when she just turned and left," my voice was a whisper now.

Edward pulled me into his chest as I tried to not start crying again. "Bella, do you want to call off the wedding?" I pulled back and stared at him, "Why?" Bad news wasn't something I could handle right now. "This is driving a wedge between you and Rosalie. I don't want your relationship to fall apart. You've been friends for far too long. I can wait for you." I shook my head vehemently, "No, Edward. She is putting a wedge in our relationship. And I don't want to wait. I want to marry you. I'm not planning my life around her feelings." My anger was returning, "Just because the princess's life didn't go as she wanted, she takes it out on me. That's not right. She's had everything given to her on a silver platter and all she saw was what she didn't get. Above all, she hated when I had something she didn't. This is how she is and I don't know how I've put up with it for all these years."

Esme took my hands, "She's your friend." My head began to shake as she spoke, "She's a spoiled, selfish brat. Reality slapped her in the face and I'm glad it did." Edward pulled me back into his embrace, "Bella, you're upset now. Don't say things you don't mean." "Or maybe, I'm so angry, that I'm finally admitting to what I've felt for years."

I looked at Edward, letting him see my determination, "If she can't be a true friend, a sister to me, then I don't need her in my life." "Bella..." Esme said lightly. She didn't like seeing us at such odds. "No, Esme, if she is being like this, I don't need someone like that in my life. But I do need you, Carlisle and especially Edward." I turned towards him, "I don't want to postpone the wedding." The resolve in my voice was strong. I was going to get married and no one was going to stop me.

I laughed a hard laugh, "For a moment, I even thought about moving it up, so by the time she came back, we would be gone on our honeymoon." Edward half smiled, "No. The wedding is in a few days, maybe she'll come around. And if not, we will have our wedding, with or without her."

Rosalie was gone for the rest of the week. Carlisle and Esme were concerned about her, but I didn't let it deter me from getting ready for the happiest day of my life. I sat at the dining table, making ribbon bows for the altar. My mind refused to dwell on my former best friend. "Maybe we should go look for her," Carlisle suggested. Esme looked at me and my face remained the same, "She'll come back when she's ready. I know that much." Damn, this was hard, but I wasn't going to buckle.

I knew all of Rosalie's antics and tricks. "Rosalie is the type to think things out on her own and no one can make her do anything that she's not ready for." I looked up at them, "Trust me on this. She'll come back on her own."

I tried to not let it show, but it did still upset me that my so-called best friend abandoned me near a major event in my life, but I would get through it with or without her. She pulled these antics with her parents and they gave in every time. When I told them to stop and let her come to her senses, things got better. That's how I absolutely knew she would come home when she was ready. When she came home, was another matter entirely. Also, when she came, I would I be willing to forgive her?

I went into her room, wanting to press my veil. Her bridesmaid gown hung on the door. The pink and red garment hung there and it may never be worn. My eyes fell on a pair of scissors on the dresser top. Remembering how Rosalie was, the thoughts of cutting up her dress ran through my mind. Carlisle found me; my body facing the dress and my eyes staring at the scissors. We looked at each other. He moved and silently put the scissors away, then held my shoulders, "She'll come around, Bella. You have to have faith that she will." I nodded my head to soothe him. Carlisle had the patience of a saint, but I knew better. Rosalie may not be back in time. She's just too selfish.

On the day of the wedding, Esme helped me dress in her bedroom. Carlisle and Edward were getting dressed in Edward's room. Before the wedding day, Edward I decided that when we came home, Edward would move into my room. It almost made me laugh. We would be living with his parents after we're married. Shouldn't we be moving into our own house? "Maybe, when we move again," he promised. Esme hated having us apart. She always wanted to have her big family living together or close by.

My wedding dress was simple and beautiful. It was short sleeved, with a form-fitting bodice and a lace exterior. There was a defined V-design on my back, where more lace hung into ruffles, leading to a short train. The white silk was bright against my skin. Esme brushed my hair and pinned it up on the left side of my head. On the right side, my hair hung in curls down past the front of my shoulder. She brushed my hair, smoothing it out, when Carlisle knocked on the door, "The minister is here. It's almost time."

Esme called out, "Ok, she's almost ready." Carlisle's footsteps echoed down the hall, through the kitchen and out into the garden, "She's almost ready." Esme had me stand in front of the mirror to have a final look. I couldn't believe my own eyes. A beautiful pale woman in a magnificent white gown looked back at me. Her golden eyes were wide with surprise. Her red lips parted when mine did and exhaled. Someone knocked on the door again. I continued to stare into the mirror as Esme went for the door, "Carlisle, we're coming."

"It's not Carlisle," the knocker explained. Esme pulled the door too hard, making the hinges buckle to Rosalie, who was wearing her bridesmaid gown. Her hair was pinned up in a bun on top of her head, with curls dangle from it. Her face was sad and yet, she still managed to look so beautiful. Her dress was pastel pink, lined in silk with a diamond front detail. It hung to her mid-calf and was sleeveless. She wore matching pink bracelets on her wrists. "Rosalie," Esme exclaimed and hugged her.

My eyes tore from the beautiful woman in the mirror to Rosalie. I stood very still as she embraced Esme. She looked back at me, "Bella, when you're ready." Esme left the room, leaving me with Rosalie. We stared at each other in silence. "I thought you weren't coming," I finally said, my voice clipped. Her eyes closed and her head lowered, "You were right. I had my own issues and I was taking them out on your wedding." She looked up, "Bella, you've revered me as such as good friend, but I wasn't acting like one. I have to tell you that I do have my own feelings about this wedding that I need to tell you." I exhaled slowly, "Yes?"

Her lip was trembling, "I'm jealous of you. The way Edward looks at you, Royce never looked at me like that. Bella, Edward loves you and I know he will make you happy, even more than he already has. That was why I was so bad; I wanted that. I wanted someone to love me as strongly as Edward loves you. I know you two will have a wonderful life together."

My hard expression disappeared from her confession. "Bella, I didn't mean to make you upset. I just came here to fulfill my promise. If you want me to leave, I will. But, please, don't make me." Her voice was breaking, "Let me be there for you. Don't make me miss my own sister's wedding day." She began to sobbing tearlessly cry, "I am so sorry."

"Rose," I had to find the right thing to say, "sometimes I hate you." She smiled and my arms opened to her and she embraced me, "Thank you." I began to cry. "I really am sorry, Bella. Please, let me be there with you. I want to see you get married." Our arms were tight around each other, "You have to be there. Who's going to catch the bouquet?"

We laughed together, like we had done countless of times before. My anger and disappointment in Rosalie disappeared. She brushed my face, "Good thing you can't make tears. You would look like hell right now." She and I laughed again. She handed me my bouquet, "Esme, tell the quartet to begin playing." Music began to flow into the house; Pachelbel's Cannon.

Rosalie took up her own bouquet and we walked toward the garden. I stopped as she began her march to the altar. Carlisle was waiting for me in the kitchen. The song changed to Wagner's traditional march. Carlisle took my arm and we began down the aisle.

At the end of the aisle, Edward stood with the minister. His smile was glorious as he saw me. I wanted to pull away from Carlisle and run down the aisle, but that would have frightened the minister. Carlisle placed my hand in his and took his place at Edward's side, being the best man. The minister spoke the words, gesturing to us to speak ours, "I do." We vowed to love, honor and obey each other for as long as we lived. Next, we exchanged our rings.

The gold band slipped around my finger and I placed his ring on him. It felt like there was an invisible rope between the gold rings, tying us to each other. Then the minister pronounced us husband and wife. Edward took my face in his hands and lowered his lips to mine. The music built on the final chorus, in perfect time as Edward and I turned toward our family.

We spent the evening dancing to the quartet's music. Edward provided them with sheet music of his own compositions, including my lullaby. When it was time for them to leave, Rosalie continued as the musician, playing the piano. I danced with Carlisle, while Edward danced with Esme, then Rosalie. Esme played while Edward and Rosalie danced. All of us danced until the sun rose on the next day. I wished this day never had to end. It didn't seem to, when Edward and I left for our honeymoon.


	13. Honeymoon

Chapter 13 – Honeymoon

We flew to New York City, where Edward arranged for a car to pick us up. When we arrived, Edward and I drove to the house he rented for our honeymoon. When we arrived, a young lady, who Edward said would be the maid of the house, met us outside. "Hello Mr. & Mrs. Cullen, my name is Ingrid." Edward helped me out of the car and took me up in his arms to carry me over the threshold. He didn't let me down while the Ingrid showed us the entire house, finishing with the master bedroom.

In the room, there was a large golden covered bed. After putting me on my feet in the room, Edward dismissed the maid for the rest of the night. "Don't worry; I've explained to her that we wouldn't be requiring much of her services, so we will be alone." I laughed nervously, "Perfect." In this moment, a shot of panic ran through me. I was alone in the house, with my husband. This was our honeymoon, in the house, where we would consummate our marriage.

Edward caressed my cheek and I looked up at him. He kissed my lips and pulled me closer into him. I have never done this before and neither had he. "I'll be right back." He darted from the room and came back with our suitcases. Trying my best to stay composed; I went into my bag and selected the nightgown I had chosen for this night. "I'll be right back," leaving him in the room. I went to the powder room to change.

The nightgown was a white satin, form fitting gown that hung to my ankles. I took a deep breath, while putting on my matching robe. Knowing it was all in my head, my hand trembled as I took off my earrings and bracelet. My reflection in the mirror was the beautiful woman, in white silk, but she was nervous. My mouth moved, not letting the words come out, "Don't be a coward. Do not be a coward."

Heading for the door, I changed my mind and left the robe. It fell off of my body and I stepped into the bedroom. There were several lit candles, adding the light scent of smoke to the room. Edward stood by the window, staring out the glass. He was just wearing satin pajama pants. He leaned his arm against the glass, with his forehead against his arm. He was as nervous as I was. He turned his head slowly toward me and smiled. His golden eyes melted away my fears. He held out his hand for me and I went over to him.

Edward held my hands and pressed his lips to mine. Moving swiftly, I was up in his arms. Edward stood still for a moment, then walked across the room. He lowered me onto the bed, without breaking our kiss. My arms wound around his neck as he lowered himself next to me. It was strange to think that my cheeks should be turning red in this moment. Edward pulled back and looked into my eyes, "I love you, Mrs. Cullen." I smiled at my new name, "I love you too." He kissed me again.

We stayed in New York City for a month. There was so much to do here. I was still wary walking around, afraid that we may run into my parents or someone who I may know from Rochester. Edward monitored the minds of the people around us. Neither one of us could be recognized.

When it was time for us to leave for our next destination, Edward had to pay extra for the damage done to the house. From the destroyed headboards, to the deep scratches in the floors and broken couch, Edward had to pay for all of it. When the owner came to survey the house, his heart skipped a beat seeing all the damage. He was ready to yell at Edward for doing this to his property. That's when I came into the room. The man had all but forgotten Edward when I came down the stairs. I wore a pink satin dress, that hugged my waist. "Perfect timing," he whispered to me. Edward introduced me proudly to Mr. Bradley and flashed my dazzling smile at him, "We are sorry sir for the damages," I glanced around the room, but all his did was stare, "but this was our honeymoon."

My voice was light and sweet. I knew this particular smile weakened Edward, so this human stood no chance against it. The poor man simply nodded and left after Edward handed him the money. The both of us laughed at the human's reactions. "He checked his pulse when he left," Edward informed me.

After New York City, Edward took me to Chicago. This was where he was from. While exploring the city, Edward showed me where he and his family lived and the hospital where Carlisle found him. The hospital was nothing but a decrepit building now. It was closed down after the Spanish influenza epidemic. Edward and I snuck into the building, pulling away the wooden planks across the doorway. "This was where Carlisle found me," we stood in a room with rows of old beds. The mattresses were molding and rats were scurrying in the walls. The file cabinets were in disarray. Some closed shut from rust and age.

Our footsteps echoed through the empty halls. Both of us had to step lightly, not wanting to cause more damage. I ventured into a doctor's office that was stacked with records. Looking through them, I found Edward's medical records. This was also the hospital he was also born in. "Edward Anthony Masen II. Born on Thursday June 20, 1901 at 4:15am," I read his record. He laughed seeing his infant footprints on one of the documents, "I think I'll keep this." His footprints were tucked safely in my purse.

Looking at the information from the influenza outbreak, one of his doctors wrote about Edward's condition. He was so far gone when he was admitted; they didn't believe he would survive. I looked at my husband and saw how wrong they were. Edward sat on a particular bed. He didn't move as I walked over to him, "This is where my mother died. This is where she begged Carlisle to save my life." He stood up slowly, "She knew something was different about Carlisle, somehow. She just knew he was more than what he seemed."

He looked back at me and smiled, "And she was right. I don't think she knew exactly what she was getting me into, but she got her final wish. I'm alive and well." This was the first time Edward admitted that he was alive. He extended his hand to me, "Let's go." He didn't talk much about the hospital for the rest of our time in Chicago.

After another two weeks, Edward and I flew to Paris. Paris was the most beautiful city I'd ever seen. There were strings of twinkle lights along each building. The display windows were filled with the latest fashions. They caught my attention very quickly. I was very fortunate that Edward had the patience of a saint. He didn't rush me or make me feel so rushed when I looked through the rows and displays of clothes. As a gesture, he bought gowns for Rosalie and Esme and mailed them back home.

I came across the French's recent medical books and sent them with the dresses. That would be a wonderful read for Carlisle. Our honeymoon seemed to strength on forever. After Paris, Edward and I flew back to Niagara Falls. He bought us a house there, his wedding present to me. "I promised we would live as a married couple and so we shall." We lived in our new home as every married couple did.

We lived in our home for a year and calling Esme on a very regular basis. In no time, I had our home decorated and immaculately cleaned. This was my first home, being a wife and I didn't disappoint. Edward began practicing law and I was a house wife. When Edward came home, his eyes widened seeing the home already furnished and organized. I came out the kitchen door, carrying our new silver serving tray. It wouldn't be used, but it was a lovely showpiece. "Bella," Edward was shocked, "the house looks wonderful." I smiled brightly, glad that he was happy with the house.

For Christmas, Edward took me to see my favorite ballet, The Nutcracker. The music was wonderful and the dancing was hypnotizing. I watched the dancers pirouette and prance across the stage. "How did you like the ballet?" Edward asked, while wrapping my stole around my shoulders. Esme had sent it from Appalachia. "It was lovely. I haven't seen the Nutcracker in years." Almost every evening, Edward and I sat by the famous falls, watching the water rush into the deep pool below. The spray of the water was very cool, especially in the winter air.

One evening, while Edward was hunting, I was home alone. I was sitting by the fireplace, while reading. The flames distracted me from my book. The flames licked at the small grains of wood, turning them into ash. The dance of the flames held my interest, when someone screamed. I dashed to the window to find the source of the terrified sound. Down on the street, someone was running, then rounded the corner that I knew led to a dark, dead-end. That was where the screams were coming from. It was a young lady and she was being pursued.

The scene was so familiar; the night Rosalie and I were attacked. Without thinking, I darted out of the window and ran across the rooftops, following the pursuit below. A large man was standing over the young girl as she cowered on the ground, "Please, leave me alone." The poor girl reminded me of Rosalie, with the look of terror on her face. The man reached down and ripped off her jacket. She cried out, trying to push him away.

Seeing this, my fist dug into the stone edge of the building. Remembering all my fury and rage from that night, I took a stone and threw it at the pursuer's head. It hit him in the back of his neck. He groaned and looked around, wondering if they were alone. My body hurled itself off the building and landed in the shadows, a few feet away from them. "Where did you come from?" I ignored the man as I helped the girl up, "Run home now!" I did this, not letting her see my face. She cried her 'thank you' as she ran away.

My teeth bared as my body turned to the pursuer. He glared at me, then he saw my sharp teeth. "You think you're a big strong man, because you can take on a smaller creature than you. Try taking me on." The pursuer stepped back, "Oh come on. Prove you're a man." With that, a growl ripped through my teeth and he ran in the opposite direction.

I let him get away for a distance, before catching him around the neck with my arm. He pulled at my arm, the same way Maxwell did. Leaning closer to him, I whispered in his ear, "I hate men like you. I will make sure you never hurt another girl again." He began to beg for his life, but I wasn't merciful. My arm flexed and the bones in his neck crunched under my strength. His lifeless body fell to the ground. I watched him for a moment, remembering Maxwell and Royce this way. Lifting the corpse, I carried the body to the Falls and threw it into the dark water. The water consumed the body and it was gone from my sight.

I ran home, hoping Edward wasn't back yet. Inside the house, I was glad to see he hadn't returned. The night's events ran through my mind. I killed another man. Edward would be so disappointed with me. But I had to do it. I had to help that girl. If there was anyone like me the night Rosalie and I were attacked, I would have hoped that they would have intervened. "Bella," Edward's voice shocked me out of my thoughts. I remained unmoving in front of the fire. I couldn't face him. There was no blood on me, just a facial expression I didn't want him to see. My hand covered my eye, ashamed of what I've done. "What's wrong?"

I looked away from him, but he pulled my face to his, "What is it?" I exhaled and closed my eyes, "I just killed a man." Edward didn't say anything. I was too much of a coward to open my eyes, but forced myself to look at him. "What happened?" his voice was calm. "I heard a girl screaming, so I went to see what was happening. She was being chased by a man and he had her on the ground. It was just like the night Rose and I were attacked. Edward, I'm sorry, but I had to. I wasn't thinking." The words poured out like water, "I broke his neck and threw his body over the Falls. I know I shouldn't have interfered, but I couldn't let what happened to me and Rose happen to her."

Edward exhaled and pulled my into a standing position, "Did the girl see you?" I shook my head, "No, I didn't let her." Then he did something I wasn't expecting, he smiled at me. "Don't be upset, Bella. You did the right thing." He pulled me into a tight hug, "I've killed people before for the same reason you just did. I know it doesn't make it right, but I understand why." He kissed my hair, "Thanks to you, that girl is at home safely."

My arms tightened around him, hugging in return, "Are you sure you're not mad at me?" Edward kissed my cheek, "No, I'm proud of you." Edward was sincere in what he said. His arms curved underneath my legs and he carried me to our bedroom.

After a long discussion, Edward and I decided to go back to Appalachia. We missed our family. It was wonderful living as a married couple, but I miss having my best friend close by. Having her states away felt wrong. While Edward went to his office to resign, I started packing up our clothes. Edward decided to keep the house, in case we returned to the area. The house would stay furnished. We would just have everything covered with large drop cloths to repel dust.

We drove back to Virginia. He let me drive half the way. He fought a smile the whole time, "I'm not used to a woman driving. You're doing surprisingly well." I punched his shoulder, a little miffed, "Men aren't the best drivers." We debated the topic for the drive over two states. A live wire ran through me, seeing the familiar trees. When we arrived at the house, no one was home. Edward parked the car in the trees and we went inside. Their scents were very strong outside, so they just left. Edward and I went to our bedroom, which now had a large bed, courtesy of Esme. I began to unpack while Edward went to his piano. He began playing my lullaby.

The soft white sheet on the bed was beautiful. The frame was made of pure oak, with hand carvings on the headboard. My habits of cleaning were still strong, as I began dusting the living room and arranging more flowers in the vases. "Bella, we're home now. I'm sure Esme's already handled everything." I laughed and began organizing the book on the bookshelf, "Call it an 'old habit.' I'm just cleaning between cleanings." While he played, the sound of a car sounded as it approached the house. The song change to Esme's Favorite.

Someone gasped outside and Esme rushed through the front door, followed by Rosalie and Carlisle. Esme darted across the room and hugged us. I hugged Rosalie and Carlisle. "When did you get here?" "Just an hour ago." It was so good to be home. I enjoyed mine and Edward's time alone, but I was happy to be home with my family.


	14. Addition

Chapter 14– Addition

Since our return, things went back to normal and for the better. Rosalie was more comfortable being around Edward and me. They even began playing music together. Rosalie learned to play the violin while we were gone and they performed for us on a weekly basis. Rosalie and I returned to our gardening. She expanded the garden. It stretched out to the edge of the forest. "Well, I had a lot of free time on my hand," she commented as I looked over the garden. The arch stood in the center, with the vines growing through it. The flowers gently tilted in the wind. Rosalie hummed to herself as she worked. I still was worried about Rosalie. I prayed that she would find love soon.

After being bored at home, Edward, Rosalie and I went to Kingsport. Esme wanted a new center table for the living room, so Rosalie volunteered her services. After purchasing the table, Edward took us to look for new coats. The winter was coming and we had to convey normality. Rosalie was walking ahead of us as we left the coat shop. Edward carried our purchases over his shoulder. She rounded the corner, but came back quickly. Her face was frantic as she leaned against the wall.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "You saw them," Edward asked. She nodded slowly. I looked at them both, "Who? Who did you see?" Rosalie's jaw was locked, "John and Matt." My eyes widened; Royce and Maxwell's friends from the South. Edward looked past us, "They're coming this way. Let's go."

Edward took my hand and reached for Rosalie's, but she wouldn't move. "Rose? Let's go." She shook her head. "Rosalie, please," I begged. We couldn't risk being seen. It was believed Rosalie and I were dead. She looked to Edward, "What are they thinking?" I knew what she wanted. Without another word, I turned and walked away.

I didn't want to know what their thoughts were. Rosalie did, but I was concerned about what she would do to them. I left not just because I had enough of blood and vengeance, but I also thought about Carlisle. He's helping us develop a new life and I didn't want to disrupt his, Esme and Edward's lives anymore than we already have. Reaching the car, I leaned against it and waited for Edward and Rosalie to return. In the distance, the sun was setting. This was Edward's favorite time of day. It was just beneath the cloud bank, cascading its last few rays.

They weren't strong enough to make my skin glisten. The light gave me skin a lovely glow. The sun was at its most beautiful point at this time. I was lost in the dying sunlight when Edward was coming toward me, but Rosalie wasn't with him. My concern grew, worrying where she was. What will she do? Will we have to leave?

"Edward, where is Rose?" He opened the car door for me, "She's going to track them. She wants her vengeance, but not anywhere near here." My eyes closed and I fell against him. Rosalie could easily get carried away. Edward sat me in the car and drove us home. "Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked as we parked in front of the house. My head shook, "I'm just worried about Rose. I don't want her to do anything she may regret. What happened to us was two years ago. I've learned to move on but Rosalie will hold a grudge to no end. I just hope she comes home soon."

Edward stroked my cheek, "Don't worry, sweetheart. Rose will do what she has to do and she'll come home. Like you said, no one can make her do something that she doesn't want to." Edward opened my door and held out his hand to me. Taking it, we walked into the house.

Esme was in the living room arranging flowers from the garden in a vase. "Hi..." She looked for Rosalie, "Where's Rosalie?" She saw at my expression, "Is she hurt?" Edward told Esme her about what happened in town and what she wanted to do, while I went to my room. As I reached the bedroom door, Carlisle came out of his office. "Bella, is everything alright?" I shook my head. "What happened?" "While in town, we saw the two other men who attacked us with Royce and Maxwell. Rose wanted us to go after them."

Carlisle exhaled, "Why didn't you go with her?" My eyes rose to see his face, "I'm happy with the life we have here and I don't want to change it. Rose went after them. I don't want to think about what she's going to do to them." Carlisle patted my shoulder, "She will do what she has to do. Don't worry, Bella. Things will work out." I nodded, "There's another reason why I didn't want to go. I didn't trust myself. I'm still considered a newborn and I've stayed clear from human blood. When we first killed, Rose and I deliberately tried not to spill their blood. I may be in more control, but I'd rather not tempt myself."

"I didn't want to disappoint any of you. I'm a Cullen and I'm trying to live up to the family name." Carlisle laughed, "That's very noble of you. But none of us would have thought differently of you if you went with Rose." I smiled at him, "Thank you, Carlisle."

Edward came up behind me and put his hand on my waist, "Don't worry. She'll be back soon and she already knew she would control herself to not spill their blood." I leaned my head on his shoulder, "Alright." Carlisle and Edward looked at each other for a long moment. Edward nodded, then took my hand and we went into our room.

I sat at the sill and looked out to the front yard. Knowing Rosalie, she let Edward believe she was going to be subtle, but I knew better. She was plotting on torturing them to the point of death. Edward came over to me and patted my hair. He didn't say anything as he moved me to sit on his lap. What was Rosalie going to do to those men? Edward and I looked out the window, in each other's embrace for the rest of the day.

"Alright, you need to get your mind off this." He moved to the closet and pulled out one of my gowns. I wanted to object to going out, but he held up one hand, "Get dressed now!" There was a timid knock on the door. Edward opened it, "Esme, please make sure she's dressed in half an hour." My eyes widened in disbelief. He handed her his selection and left the room. Esme smiled, "It's best to do what he says." Was no one going to listen to me? I guess not tonight. I laughed, "Alright.

Rosalie was gone for almost a week. Edward did everything he could to keep me occupied so that I wouldn't think about her. We went dancing almost every evening, took long hunting trips in the mountains, worked in the garden and went for long drives. During the nights, he helped me fill my passion for him. When Edward and I were together, there was nothing else in the world.

My concern for Rosalie was gone from just being in his embrace. But everyday, as we watched the sunrise, my concern for Rosalie returned. There was only but so much Edward could do to completely distract me. There was a corner of my mind that never stopped worrying. Had she found them yet? Was she playing a game? Rosalie loved to be unpredictable.

One evening, Esme and I were playing cards, while Carlisle and Edward read. It was her turn to take up some of my time. I knew I had to relax because it was making everyone else anxious. "Gin," Esme said, laying out her cards. My shoulders slumped, "I used to be so good at this game." She laughed lightly, "You'll get better." I took up the deck and started shuffling the cards. Suddenly, Edward's head snapped up, "She's back." I jumped from my seat, Rosalie was home. Before I could reach the back door, Edward stopped me, "What? What is it?" He had a look of concern as he looked out the window.

He didn't meet my gaze as he watched the still glass. He finally looked down to meet my eyes, "Esme, could you take Bella to our room?" I didn't argue or object; there was something wrong. His voice changed, causing Esme and Carlisle to move. I went with Esme and waited in my bedroom. Rosalie's quick breathes blew through the door, "Carlisle, please help him. I couldn't do it. Please, could you?" Someone groaned a bit. "He was attacked by a bear."

I heard the panic in Rosalie's voice. A flattering heart came down the hall. Was Carlisle was carrying a human? His office door closed and I sprang to the door. Esme and I walked out into the hallway, where we found Edward and Rosalie in the living room. She turned around to face me and her clothes were splattered with blood. "Rose, what happened?" What had she done to those men? Rosalie walked toward me and took my hand, "I'll tell you later." She flew into Carlisle's office, "Can you help him?"

I looked down at my hand to see there was blood on my palm and fingers. The warmth of it radiated through me. My instincts told me to taste it. My hand lifted to my face and I inhaled at the sweet scent. It made my throat blaze with thirst. The blood smelled like the ocean air. Venom overflowed in my mouth from the delicious scent. I hunted yesterday, but in this moment, the blood in my body was used up. To everyone I was motionless. I locked my body down from going into Carlisle's office and drinking at the sweet blood.

The human's heart was dwindling, meaning that the taste of blood was getting weaker. The robust taste it would offer was nearly gone. My palm was still near my face. Edward saw me smelling the blood. He was at my side, "Bella?" I didn't look at him. The war within me had me motionless. Get the human or run away? In that instant, I stopped breathing and ran out the back door. I needed to hunt. The night air did little to clear my mind. While running, I came across a small stream. My hand plunged into the cool water, letting it wash away the forbidden substance.

The water changed to a pale red as it ran over my hand. The smell of the water and the forest air started to clear my head. My senses open and I picked up the sound of a beating heart. It was strong and vital, pumping luscious blood. It was only a deer, but it would have to do for now. Finding the animal, my teeth sunk into its neck, finding a strong vein. The feeding frenzy hadn't past and I needed bigger game. Keeping close to the ground, I ran through the trees, up the mountain.

On the hunt, I came across a lone lion. Poor thing was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The animal was gone before it knew what was happening. I overfed, trying to block out the scent of the human's blood. Edward found me standing in a clearing, inhaling deeply. The fresh air helped. I looked at him, "I'm sorry, I had to get out of the house." He opened his arms and I embraced him. "I understand. His blood was on you and that is the hardest temptation. You did well."

"What happened to Rose?" His arms tightened, "She was tracking John and Matt. She found them hunting yesterday in Tennessee; a perfect setting. For them to disappear on a hunting trip was innocent enough. She wanted to make it seem like an animal attacked them. When she was about to pounce, she heard the human screaming. There was something about the scream that distracted her from her prey." I looked up at him and he leaned closer to me, "She went to investigate and found him on the ground. He was being mauled by a bear. His gashes were very bad from the bear's attacks."

I winced, "How did he survive? That's such a long way." The two of us moved to sit down in the grass. "Rosalie said that when she looked at him, there was something about him that reminded him of Henry." My eyebrows mashed together, "Henry?" I looked at him questioningly. I hadn't seen the human, but it would be safe to assume he was a grown man. "You know who he is?" I nodded, "Yes, that was our friend, Vera's son. Rosalie loved him, but he was a baby."

Edward continued, "Well, Rosalie killed the bear. When he looked at her, she couldn't leave him there." He laughed briefly, "I heard his mind. He thinks Rosalie is an angel." I smiled, almost laughing myself. "She held her breath and brought him back here. She wanted him to survive. Rosalie didn't trust herself to change him. That's why she brought him here. She wants Carlisle to change him." My eyes closed, "Well, did he?" Edward nodded, "Carlisle bit him and Rosalie is standing by his side."

I looked back in the direction of the house, "How long?" Edward looked at me, "What?" I turned back to his face. "How long will it take him to change?" "Three days, like you and Rose." Was it safe for me to go back to the house? "Can we stay out here until tomorrow? I don't trust myself, in case his blood is still a lure." Edward nodded, "Of course, by then, the venom would have taken over and his human scent would be changed."

For the day, Edward and I stayed in the forest. He hunted with me, making it a competition. We found a group of bears and I took down the largest. My body felt engorged, but it wiped away the memory of the human's blood scent. The fight with the bear kicked up a lot of the earth, or as Edward put it, playing with my food. Dirt stained my dress and it was embarrassing.

Edward offered me his hand, "Come," he pulled me into his arms and ran. Edward stopped, "Now, close your eyes and stop breathing." I looked at him and he didn't even blink. Complying, I did as he asked. Edward starting running and then we were falling. My arms tightened around him, feeling the air whoosh pass us. The cool air changed to light and cold. Edward's arms were still tight around me and we broke the surface of the water.

He was laughing when I looked at him, "I've wanted to bring you here for days. Now, seemed like the perfect time." Releasing myself from his hold, I dove deeper into the water. The large fish swam past me in fear. The water made me feel weightless, taking away all my worries and concerns for Rosalie. She was home, safe with the human man she saved. The water was getting darker. I looked up to see a figure coming toward me.

Edward floated down toward me. He smiled at me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I pushed away from him before I was locked in his embrace. He came after me, slicing through the water, like a shark. I wanted him to chase me. It was fun actually seeing him putting in an effort to catch me through the water.

Enjoying our day together, Edward and I raced back to the house. Taking what little advantage I still had in my youth, I bounded away from him, using all the strength I had. The balls of my feet landed near the trees that were near the house. Edward raced up behind me, "Nice try." My laughed rippled through the air as he carried me back to the house. Esme was humming to herself in the garden. "Ohh, you're back." Edward opened the gate for me. A man's scream made me jump and Esme cringe, "He's not past the worse of it yet."

Carlisle strode out the backdoor, "Would you two mind staying for a while? Esme and I need to hunt." Another scream came from the house, "Angel, please let me die!" My eyes closed from his pain. "No, I won't. This is helping you," Rosalie's voice was so soothing and soft. "No, I want to die!" "I won't let you." Rosalie's voice was a strong whisper. She was determined to make him live.

Rosalie never left the room for the next two days. All of us tried to convince her to hunt, but she refused. "No, he needs me. I'll hunt when he wakes up." I stepped into the room, bringing her a mug of blood I drained from a deer. The man on the table had a very big muscular build. His dark hair was curled at the end, similar to baby Henry's. I walked passed him and his hand grabbed my wrist. His hold was stronger than any human's, "Are you an angel too?" I smiled at him, "Only if you think I am." Rosalie remained motionless, watching him cringe as the venom worked its way through his body. I took her hand and sat with her for the day. She drank the blood, "Ugh, deer." She smiled, "Just kidding. Thank you."

On the third day, I left Rosalie, "It's almost over, Rose." She didn't meet my eyes; all she did was nod solemnly. Edward, Esme and Carlisle weren't in the living room, so I went into my bedroom. Edward laid on the bed, his head leaning on his arm. I sat on the bed with him, "How is he?" Edward kissed my forehead, "He thinks you're an angel. The pain is dulling for him. He'll be ready in about an hour."

Edward's calculations were right. The poor man yelled as his heart raced. Rosalie huffed a breath from the room. "It's ok." Esme and Carlisle were in the hallway. She rushed to my side and held my hand. The door creaked open, "Let me introduce you." The man was very tall and his eyes were a vivid red. Rosalie was smiling brightly, "They're my family. This is Esme, my best friend, Bella, her husband, Edward and Carlisle, Esme's husband." She looked at us, "He needs to hunt." Carlisle glanced at Edward, "We'll take him."

Edward stepped in front of me, blocking me front the newborn's view. Esme leaned around our protector, "What is your name?" Rosalie took his hand and nodded encouragingly. He looked down at her, "My name is Emmett McCarty." He looked around the house, "Where am I? What happened?" Carlisle stepped forward, "What do you remember?" Emmett stared, "A bear."

Rosalie placed her other hand on his arm, "I found you. You were almost killed. I brought you here." Emmett turned to face her, "I remember. I remember the bear being pulled away from me. I remember your face. How were you strong enough to carry me here?" I smiled and looked to Esme, "We have another member for the family." Esme and I smiled at each other and held hands, while Carlisle and Edward explained everything to Emmett.


	15. Treaty

Chapter 15 – Treaty

During his first hunt, Edward, Rosalie and Carlisle explained everything to him. Emmett confessed to thinking that Rosalie and I were angels and that Carlisle was God. He believed he was in hell from the burning, but his guardian angel, Rosalie was always stood by his side. "I wasn't the best person. I enjoyed getting into fights and I turned my back on my family."

Emmett enjoyed his new life as a vampire. He thought it was funny that his human life was ended by a bear and a bear served as his first meal. In his first few days, Emmett broke a lot of things. From the front door, to the couch and the garden gate, he left a path of destruction. "I am so sorry, Esme." She only laughed, "Don't be Emmett. You're the strongest among us." I had Emmett sit with me and practice picking things up using only a minute portion of his strength.

He went through two sets of silver spoons and crystal glasses until he was able to control himself. He held the delicate stem of the glass between his large fingers. With more practice, he held china plates and silverware. Emmett threw his massive arms around me, in a back breaking hug, "Thank you, Bella." My eyes bulge feeling the brute force of his strength. "Emmett, can't…. breathe!" He released me and my arms were stiff. Edward came into the room, "Are you alright?" Emmett shot up from the couch, "I'm sorry; I hugged Bella a little too hard."

Edward crossed the room and check if there was any damage. I brushed him away, "I'm fine. I've been working with Emmett on controlling himself. He's getting a lot better." Emmett looked guilty, worried that I was hurt. "Emmett, I'm fine, really. Edward is just overprotective." Edward rolled his eyes and Emmett chuckled. Rosalie patted Emmett's shoulder, "Come on. You promised we'd go hiking." Emmett smiled, "Let's go." I arched an eyebrow at her. Rosalie hated outdoor activity. She shrugged at me, "What?" My head shook, "Nothing, have fun."

In his first few weeks, Esme and I noticed other things about Emmett and Rosalie. The first was that they were barely separated. The second was the way they smiled at each other. I knew that smile, Rosalie liked Emmett. I wanted to ask Edward what they were thinking, but didn't. I didn't want to pry like last time.

Seeing Rosalie so happy was wonderful for me. "Bella!" I sprinted into Rosalie's room. She was switching between two gowns, "Which one?" She was deciphering between her pink gown and her pale blue gown. I huffed, "The pink. It looks the best on you." She closed her eyes in relief, "Thank you." She quickly changed into the selection, "Thanks, Bell." She dressed quickly and then was fumbling with her shoes. I pushed her down onto her bed, "Rosalie," I knelt down and fastened her shoe for her, "why are you so anxious?" She shook her head, "I'm not nervous." She rushed out the bedroom door, "See you in a while."

I've never seen Rosalie like this. I walked out of her room, closing the door. She jumped onto the couch and took up a book. I went to sit at the dining table to start my new embroidery. From the corner of my eyes, she was fussing with the curls in her hair. Her teeth were mashing down on her lip. "Oh come on, how fast are you?" Emmett's voice came from the backyard, along with Edward's laughter. Rosalie cleared her throat and focused on her book. "Oh my goodness, this is for him?" my thumb pointed to the window. She threw her book at me, "Shut up!"

Emmett and Edward were wrestling outside. I prayed they didn't damage the garden. Clumps of earth hit the windows, "Come on, Emmett, did the bear slow you down?" a roar shook the house. Thunder crashed from their impact. Rosalie watched the fight, "I hope he's not hurt." My eyes shot up, "I hope my husband is in one piece when it's done."

The back door opened and Edward came in. He was covered head to toe in dirt, "Emmett won." Emmett followed, "Was there ever a doubt?" He was just as filthy as Edward. So much for the bathroom never being used.

Watching Rosalie and Emmett for two weeks, they were inseparable. Edward hid his snickers when they were together. More weeks passed, Emmett proposed Rosalie. She busted through my bedroom door while I was changing my clothes. "Rosalie!" Her hand flashed up to the side of her face. "I'm getting married!" she shrieked. She wore a heart shaped diamond on her left hand. Forgetting what I was doing, my hands flew up into the air. The both of us squealed and jumped up and down, "I don't believe this! What am I saying?" I paused, "Yes I can!"

We only had a week to make the arrangements for their wedding. Esme and I left with Rosalie before we could congratulate Emmett. The three of us pushed pass him, "Rose, where are you going?" Esme pulled her into the car before she could answer. "Sorry Emmett," I apologized quickly, "We have a wedding to plan. And don't go anywhere tomorrow. You're coming with me to get your tuxedo." His eyes widened, "Already?" A hiss escaped my lips, "Grooms."

They had a simple ceremony in the garden. Rosalie selected a simple white gown made of silk. She purchased the simple gown and made the alterations herself. It hugged her body down to her knees and it spanned out to a long train. Being the maid of honor, my gown was blue, with beads across my chest. Like with my wedding, Esme helped the bride prepare for her day. I helped Rosalie step into her dress and fastened the long rows of buttons. Rosalie didn't breathe as she dressed. "Rose?" She looked at me through the mirror, "I'm getting married."

Rosalie and Emmett had their ceremony under the archway as Edward and I did. Edward provided the music, playing Wagner's traditional march. After speaking their vows and exchanging rings, Emmett pulled Rosalie for their kiss. He looked like he was about to take off her head. After a few dances, they left for their honeymoon in Miami. It was clear they were anxious to be alone. Rosalie hugged me, "I'll talk to you soon." I nodded, ignoring Emmett's comment, "No, you won't."

Their honeymoon must have been wonderful, because Emmett and Rosalie were gone for six months. In her absence, Esme and I redid their bedroom. I knew how Rosalie would want her bedroom. With Carlisle's permission, Esme and I knocked out the back wall and extended the room. With the renovations, a large bay window was included. A queen size bed was put into the room, with sheer white curtains around it. A vanity, with matching dresser and mirror were added in and a large closet.

Just like Rosalie did when I was away, I expanded the garden even further. Now the flower grew underneath her window. The garden, sewing, reading, hunting, altering clothing and going out with Esme occupied my days. Everything became a blur. The sun setting and rising meant little to me now. Carlisle said that was very common with vampires. Since we didn't need rest, from the day we awake from our change, that would be the first and last day of our new lives.

I still enjoyed watching the sunrise from the mountaintops. My head would rest in Edward's lap watching as the sun changed the color of the sky to the most beautiful color of orange and pink. "Do you ever get bored of this?" Edward asked, breaking me out of my trance. I laughed once, "Do you ever get bored of sitting here with me?" He leaned down, his lips grazing my ear, "Never." I shivered a bit, "Then no. This is our time." His hand brushed through my hair, "That's true. It is nice to be away from people, not hearing their thoughts."

During the time Rosalie and Emmett were gone, we hardly got any letters or phone calls from them. Esme laughed about it, "Newlyweds. They're all like that." Well, Rosalie finally had the man she wished and prayed for. It was time she had some happiness. Days became weeks and weeks became months. Rosalie and Emmett were now gone for 10 months.

It was near 4 in the morning when Edward and I were locked in each other's embrace. His hands were gripping the edge of the headboard, while mine held his shoulders. There was nothing else in the world but us.

"Where is everyone?" a voice came from the living room. The question didn't register in my mind, until another came. "I don't know." Edward leaned away from me and we looked at each other. Someone went down the hallway, "Rosalie, Emmett!" Esme's voice rang. Edward and I looked at each other again. My hand covered his mouth and pulled him closer to me. Carlisle greeted them, but Edward and I remained in our bedroom.

Rosalie asked where I was, but I didn't answer. "Err," Esme was hesitant to answer her. "Ah, nevermind." Rosalie and Emmett settled into their bedroom and told Carlisle and Esme about their time away. The conversation was lost to me while Edward and I were together.

The following morning, I went to see Rosalie, only to find her locked in Emmett's arms on the couch. I cleared my throat until they noticed, "You know you're not on your honeymoon anymore." Rosalie jumped up, "Bella!" Emmett half hugged me, "Who says we're not on our honeymoon anymore?" Rosalie was still holding my hand, "Oh, I can't wait to show you what I got you." Before I could tell Emmett anything else, Rosalie pulled me down the hall. She pushed me into her bedroom, "Goodness, Rose, you almost pulled my arm out of the socket."

The pile of things Rosalie had purchased for me alone was as tall as my knee, from dresses to shoes, boots and books. The collection of items she had gotten for Edward wasn't as much, but they were as nice. Rosalie and I were locked in her room for hours, just talking about what she did while she was away and what I was doing. The two of us laid in bed together, playing with one another's hand. While they were gone, Rosalie and Emmett went to Miami, then Paris and Brazil. "We spent weeks in Brazil. We got there in time for Carnival."

Rosalie and I went to work in the garden. "Wow, you have been busy. The garden had grown exponentially. It spanned across the width of the house. The vines grew alongside the house. Esme liked it, she said it made the house seem more like a cottage. That night, Edward and I were in our room, when we heard something smashing and collapsing. "What was that?" I asked, jumping out of the bed. Edward scoffed, "It sounds like Rose and Emmett broke their bed." I gasped, trying not to think of the shattered remains of the bed, "This house won't last if they keep this up," I noted getting back into bed.

Rosalie and Emmett were very much in love and had no problem holding back. Edward thought it was rude. We came from times when discretion was very important. Edward had a coy smile on his face as I leaned against him. "What…?" He looked to the door, "I think we can beat them." I laughed and nudged him, "We could, but then Esme would throw us out. Those two are almost there themselves." Edward pulled me in for a kiss and we began to rival Rosalie and Emmett.

After two months, Carlisle spoke to all of us on the topic of moving. "We've been here for three years. We've stayed in places longer, but hikers are becoming concerned with the sounds of snarling and snapping in the forest." Edward and I turned to look at Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie met my eyes and her suddenly widened, "Oh." I smiled and turned my head back. She hid her face against Emmett. Carlisle continued, "I'd like to try out west. Their communities are up and coming. And it would be very unlikely we would run into anyone who would recognize any of us." Debating the areas, Esme recommended the Olympic Peninsula. The area was near a large rainforest and under a great deal of cloud cover. "We could go out during the day." That prospect won everyone over.

After spending a day on the phone, Esme found a house that was large enough for all of us. Next, she made our traveling arrangements. We were going to travel by train. Edward never voiced it, but I knew he was concerned about Emmett being on a cross-country train ride with humans. He paid so that our family would have a private car. Rosalie spent our last day in the garden. She and I removed the fence and spread more seeds. We wanted the back of the house to be covered with flowers. "Are you going to miss this place?" Rosalie asked as we finished. I nodded slowly, "This was our first home. And we got married here."

Neither of us had the heart to take down the arch where the both of us stood as brides. It would remain in the sea of flowers. As we were leaving, the house seemed to be swallowed up by the neighboring trees. It seemed to conceal itself in the forest, hiding away from the world. It was the perfect home for us, but it was time to move on.

At the train station, Edward guided us into a luxurious car that was only for us. There were plush couches along the windows, that stretched along the length of the car. Rosalie and I sat together for the first hour, watching the country fly by the window. The sun was high and glinting off our skin. Edward looked to the door, "The conductor is coming." I lowered the blind and Rosalie rested her head on my lap, pretending to be asleep. Esme moved to sit next to me and we pretended along with Rosalie. Through my eyelashes, I saw the conductor watching the three of us, "Sorry to disturb you, I just have to collect your tickets." Carlisle made the exchange and the conductor left, "Enjoy your trip."

The three of us sat up as the door slid close and everyone returned to their activities. Five days later, the train pulled into the Seattle station. Edward and Emmett went to get the car as it was moved to the platform. We drove out to the house Carlisle purchased in the small town of Hoquiam. Driving through the town, some buildings were under construction. The houses were spaced apart from each other. The clouded sky blocked out the sun. this place had promise. The car stopped in front of a two story house, with a large yard. Edward and I moved into the bedroom that looked out to the mountains. The tall peaks of the purple and blue mountains were so beautiful. It was something I've never seen before. I stood at the glass, looking at the view. Clouds drifted over the peaks, adding the color of gray. We were starting our lives over again.

Carlisle began to work in the hospital. We lived in Hoquiam for two weeks. Esme, Rosalie and I worked diligently to decorate the home with the latest furnishings. Rosalie and Esme focused on matching the furnishings with the art work I was collecting for the house. Now, it was time for us to hunt. The six of us ran along the coastline. I was taken aback by the view of the ocean. I've never saw the Pacific Ocean. Rosalie stood with me, "Keep up, slow poke." As we ran, islands rose in and out of the water. The scents of humans weaved in and out of our path, so we ran deeper into the forest to avoid them. Esme and I went on our own and found a herd of deer.

The deer out here were much larger than the ones in Virginia. Esme promised we would hunt for bigger game in a few days. After feeding, she and I went back to find the rest of the family. While running, we came across a foul trail. The scent almost made me gag, "Ugh, what is that?" Esme and I tried to avoid it, until she recognized a scent, "Honey, wait." She sniffed again, then covered her nose, "I think the others are this way."

I was forced to follow the foul trail to find Edward. I held my nose, "This is revolting. Must we follow it?" She nodded, not allowing herself to breathe, "Carlisle is near this trail." I groaned and held my breath, "All right." I didn't breathe, but Esme did, focusing on Carlisle's scent.

Edward's scent was getting stronger, taking over the putrid smell. Esme and I finally found them. Rosalie was standing away from Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and several other men. Carlisle was talking with the russet colored men. The men had their noses wrinkled. The leader was speaking with Carlisle. Carlisle glanced back for a moment, then gestured to the three of us, "These are our wives; Esme, Rosalie and Bella." Edward looked back and saw me. My feet carried me forward to stand with him, but Rosalie held me back.

Rosalie's hand trembled as she held my wrist, "They said we were hunting on our land. It almost broke out into a fight. One of the warriors actually turned into a large wolf!" Her eyes shot over to the tall one on the left, "He almost attacked Edward, but he was too fast." Anger rocked through me. That man changed into a wolf? I wanted to kill him before he could hurt us. Esme and Rosalie held my wrists, as a growl was building in my chest. "Calm down. Carlisle is making a bargain with them," Rosalie tried to relax me.

We listened to the negotiations that were made. "My family and I are the cold-ones of your legends, but we are not like the rest of our kind. We don't present a danger to humans. My family and I drink the blood of animals." The leader looked at all of us, "If it is true what you say, then why does your female look she is about to attack?" he pointed to me. Rosalie stepped forward, "I told her about how her husband was almost attacked and that angered her. She's fine; we're just protective of our mates."

The leader looked back to Carlisle, "Like our legends say. How can we truly believe you are not a danger to my tribe? You could go back to the ways of your kind and kill people?" Carlisle deliberated for a moment, "I have been in this area before." Rosalie, Esme and I froze from that news. Carlisle never told us that. The next words Carlisle said, I didn't understand them. the leader responded in the same tongue. "We will stay off your lands. We will hunt in other areas, but my family and I will not come onto your land. Also, while here, we will not harm people." The leader turned back to his warriors and they discussed Carlisle's proposition. Their hushed voices reached us, "Don't trust them." During their deliberation, Edward looked to me and smiled. Emmett moved a few feet closer to Carlisle, but was waved off, "Don't, Emmett. They need to know we won't be a danger to them."

The tribe leader turned back to Carlisle, "We will lay out the boundary line. You will come with us," he pointed to Carlisle, "and you can show your followers where they cannot cross." Carlisle nodded and held out his hand. The tribe leader looked at him, then back to one of his warriors and gestured for him to come forward. The warriors stood by the leader, as he took Carlisle's hand. "I, Ephraim Black, chief of the Quileute tribe, make this treaty that you," he nodded to Carlisle, "Carlisle Cullen." The leader continued, "Carlisle Cullen and the Cullen clan will not hunt on Quileute lands and you will not bit a human. If either of these are broken, the treaty is severed and we will fight."

Carlisle nodded, "Do we agree?" he asked us. "Yes," all of us answered. Ephraim Black nodded to his warrior, "Levi Uley is my second in command and will you agree to this treaty?" He did not speak, he just nodded silently. Ephraim released Carlisle's hand and stepped back. "Levi will come with us to lay the line. You may bring one of yours." Carlisle looked to Edward and nodded. "Emmett, get them home." Emmett walked over to us and took Rosalie's and my hand. Esme lingered for a moment, until I took her hand. With that, they ran off into the forest.

At home, Esme and I waited in the window for Edward and Carlisle to return. Rosalie and Emmett were setting up the couches, "What do you think?" Rosalie asked, trying to distract us. She knew how much I hated being away from Edward. My foot tapped impatiently as I waited. After an hour, which seemed to go on forever, Edward and Carlisle enter the gate of the house. Feeling relieved, I ran out to him, wrapping my arms around his body. The scent had saturated his clothes and I wrinkled my nose, "What is that?" Edward shrugged, took my hand and we walked into the house. Carlisle was explaining where the treaty line was laid.

Edward explained some of the things he heard in the warriors' minds. "They're werewolves. They take the form of wolves whenever they face vampires. The one who changed was Levi Uley. They have to learn a great deal of control when they first begin to change into wolves." He looked down at me, "That is why their scent is foul to us; they're our natural enemies. To them, our scent is icy sweet to the point it pains their noses." I laughed, "Fine, but could you change and burn those clothes." The scent was rubbing onto my clothes. Luckily, neither Edward nor Carlisle sat down on the furniture. I stepped back from Edward and he chuckled, "Yes, dear."

Our years in Hoquiam passed as they did in Appalachia. Carlisle was revered a great doctor and, this time, Edward worked as his assistant. Esme and I created a bigger garden. After almost damaging this house, Rosalie and Emmett bought their own home and lived as a married couple. Even though she hated having the family separated, Esme was somewhat happy to have the passionate couple out of the house. They went through several bedroom sets while living with us. In time, Carlisle stated it was time to move on again. This time we would try Alaska.

Carlisle found a house near Denali. It was very secluded area. For the time we lived here, Carlisle decided to take a break from practicing medicine. This house was grander than the last one. Edward noticed my slight chagrin while we were moving in. "Bella?" He closed our bedroom door as I was putting our clothes way. "What's the matter?" I shrugged, "Nothing." A pile of clothes were in my hands and Edward took them from me and made me sit on the bed, "You're lying. Talk."

Knowing he wouldn't let me go until I answered, I gave in, "Well, I guess I'm a disappointed. I wanted my own home again." Edward nodded, "Oh and I promise we will again." He hugged me, "I'll start looking for a house." My eyes flashed up to his face, "Really?" "Yes, a few years are nothing to us." I couldn't hide my excitement. My arms circled around his neck and pressed my lips to his, "Thank you." He smiled, "I just want you to be happy. I love to see you smile."

Edward found our home within a month. Esme was happy that Edward and I were getting our own home. We were still close to the family. Rosalie and Emmett were frequent visitors. The house was two floors, with a grand fireplace in the living room. There were three large bedrooms and a lovely kitchen that remained spotless. The back of the house was open Alaskan land. "Bella, this is dreamy. I love it," Rosalie approved of the house. "You've made me jealous again." My smile fell, "Don't you dare start." She laughed undisturbed, "Come on. They're waiting for us."

On a family outing of playing baseball, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle went ahead to set up the field. Rosalie was reluctant to play. It was against her upbringing to play sports. I scoffed at her, "It's not like you're going to sweat." She laughed, "True, besides, I'm going to beat you." The three of us ran to the field to start the game. "There he is," Rosalie commented, catching Emmett's scent. Along with his scent, there was something else.

The scent was vampire. Esme, Rosalie and I sped up to find them. Carlisle came into sight, along with three female vampires. All of them were blond, ranging from different types of blond. In the center, there was a smiling strawberry blond standing in front of Edward. To the right, there was a silvery blond woman standing in front of Emmett and to the left a golden blond was standing in front of Carlisle. The three women were all the same height. The golden hair women were heartbreakingly beautiful. Even now, my stomach twisted from just looking at them. Their beauty overshadowed Rosalie's. Their golden eyes were the perfect comparison to their yellow hair.

Esme, Rosalie and I didn't like this. I especially didn't like the way the strawberry blond was looking at Edward. Carlisle looked to his left and saw us watching them. He grimaced seeing the anger on our faces. "Kate, Tanya, Irina, we would like you to meet our wives." He gestured out to us. Rosalie's hand was on her hip as she looked at the women. "If one of them touched Emmett," my elbow shot into her side before she finished her sentence.

The strawberry blond looked at me, "Oh, this is Bella?" I really hated the way she said my name. There was a grudging tone in her voice. Emmett was holding the baseball bat. He backed away slowly, "I think I'll mark the bases." He ran across the field and Rosalie followed. Edward looked at me, "I'll mark the pitcher's mound." He dashed over to me, "Could you help?" He took my hand, feeling my rigid composure. "Bella, please." My eyes narrowed, not moving, "What are they thinking?" He shook his head, "Don't ask." To make me feel better, Edward pressed his lips to mine, "You know we could go to our home."

He waited until I smiled before he spoke again, "Come on. I'll teach you how to pitch." Edward towed me to the mound and pulled the pitcher's mitt over my fingers. Emmett helped with my lesson. His taunting fuel my strength. He cried out as I threw a pitch, "Damn!" He wring out his fingers, "I think I lost feeling in this hand."

The three sisters were joined by another man and woman. Carmen and Eleazar made things a little better. These women seemed very interested in finding mates. And Tanya seemed interested in Edward. She wasn't going to have him.


	16. Complete

Chapter 16 – Complete

After the game, Tanya and her coven became close with us. Seeing Edward with me, Tanya remained objective with him. They explained that lived they the same lifestyle as we did; they fed on the blood of animals. "We came to this belief on our own," Irina explained. Like us, some of their family members had abilities. Kate had a special ability as Edward did; she had the ability to repel them. To repel them, she gave her victim the sensation of being electrocuted. It was demonstrated on Emmett.

His knees buckled as Kate shocked him. He doubled over, breathing deeply. Emmett shook his head, "Wow. That was strong." Kate's ability worked on everyone but me. Was there something wrong with me? The one named Eleazar was fascinated with me. His ability was sensing the power in others. Edward couldn't read my mind and Kate couldn't shock me. Edward turned his head, "A shield?" Eleazar and Edward talked about the topic, but it was lost on me. Did I have an ability like Edward and Kate? "A very powerful, one of the strongest I've ever met." Eleazar's eyes appraised me, "She's blocking me even now."

Tanya invited us to stay with them. Edward and I declined the invitation and returned to our home. Edward explained to me what Eleazar meant about me being a shield. "No one can penetrate your mind. That is how Kate's ability works. Her victim gets the mental feeling of being electrocuted, or its equivalent. I can't hear your mind. Your shield is very strong." I nodded slowly, but I had to ask about another matter that was plaguing me.

"What happened when they first found you?" Edward froze for a moment, "Nothing." My eyes narrowed, "What were they thinking then?" He gritted his teeth, "I'd rather not say." My body didn't move an inch, waiting for Edward to answer me. My eyes bored into his face, compelling him to answer me. "They were anxious," he finally confessed after enduring my icy glare. Edward told me that they were excited when they saw him, Carlisle and Emmett. They were hoping for mates. I nodded solemnly, "Oh."

The taste of metal was on my tongue from rage. The emotion of jealous was making me feel murderous. I wanted to hurt Tanya and let her stand as representation to any woman who dared to think of Edward in that way.

Surprisingly, Edward chuckled, "I didn't know you were the jealous type." My cold stare turned on him, "How could I not be jealous? Those were the most beautiful women I've ever seen." Remembering the gracious stance, it made my stomach twist. Any man would have fallen to their knees to praise Tanya and her sisters' beauty.

His head tilted to the side, "Not for me." His fingers brushed along my parted lips, "You give them too much credit. They're merely pretty." His arms snaked around me, "You're the most beautiful in my eyes and that's all you need to worry about." I smacked his chest lightly, "You would say that." He smiled his crooked smile, "Only because it's true. From a calculating human to the most beautiful immortal to ever walk this earth, I only see you."

I could fight my smile, "Very convincing." Edward brushed his lips across mine to the hollow by my ear, "Bella, I see only you." My eyes closed as he pressed a kiss there. "Hmm, but if Tanya ever looks at you like that again, I can't be held responsible for my actions." Edward shrugged nonchalantly, "Be good. I know you can control yourself."

Tanya was a woman of honor. Once she learned that Edward was a married man, she didn't give him any special attention. It still made me cringe internally when I was with the blond, statuesque Denali sisters. Along with Rosalie, I felt so out of place and inadequate. I was shorter with dark hair. Carmen understood how I felt. "I know what you mean, young one. They can be intimidating if they want, but trust me, they have nothing but good hearts."

Even though they respect our marriages, I still didn't like Edward around the Denali sisters. Despite Tanya's wandering eyes, she was very nice, as were her sisters. It was our family's way to move from place to place every few years, but Alaska was almost ideal for us. Going to certain parts of the state, the sun never rose. Also, it had a wide variety of wildlife for us to feed on. Life was returning to normal. Edward and Emmett took to wrestling almost every day. Carlisle helped the humans when he could, but for the most part, he enjoyed his time off. Esme mentioned this was one of the few times he didn't work as a doctor.

We lived near the Denali clan for over ten years, but we couldn't stay much longer. With two large covens in the area, we drew attention to ourselves from the neighboring villages. While living in Alaska, Edward and I celebrated our ten year anniversary. He had a custom-made Cullen family crest locket made for me. The chain hung down to my neck. Emmett got Rosalie similar locket, but hers was bigger and it hung down to her chest.

As a family, we decided to move to Tacoma, to put some distance between the Quileute treaty line and us. We enjoyed the west, mainly the Olympic Peninsula. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and I began attending Washington State University and Carlisle resumed his work as a doctor. For our public stories, Rosalie and I were sisters and Carlisle's nieces. Esme, Emmett and Edward were brothers and sister.

It was interesting attending college in the 1950s, especially for Rosalie and me. Our male peers were always trying to challenge Rose and me in academics. They all but had strokes when Rosalie and I were the ones with the highest grades. There were some that envied us, but several more admired us. It was known we were married, but some admirers didn't care. "Travis, I appreciate that, but I can't. I have to get home to my husband." I was leaving my late class, when Travis offered to take me to dinner.

My pace quickened, trying to get away. "Oh, well, your husband doesn't have to know." I stopped in my tracks and turned, "Excuse me." Travis leered at me. Rosalie was coming from the left and stepped into my light of sight, "My sister said 'no'. Besides, if you ever disrespect her or my brother in law again, you're going to deal with me." Rosalie pulled me away to her car.

I scoffed, "No matter the time, men have no respect." Rosalie shrugged, "What are you going to do? That's how people are. You just can't let them get to you."

Edward told us that some believed we were only in school to get husbands. It was fun proving them wrong, when Rose and I graduated at the top of the class with Edward and Emmett. Edward graduated the valedictorian and I was so proud of him, that I bought him a new car, a silver Jaguar XK140. On the morning of our 20th wedding anniversary, I had the car delivered to the house. His eyes lit up when he saw the vehicle. "This is a graduation and anniversary gift." That afternoon, we took me for a drive along the coast. Edward loved the faster engines of today, but it still wasn't fast enough for him. Rosalie would have to work on it for him.

After graduation, Edward began working as Carlisle's assistant in the hospital again. Emmett and Rosalie kept themselves under control, enough to live with us. Rosalie and I browsed through the shops, talking about that. "I liked having my own home, but it felt strange being away from you and the others. I love living as a big family." I smiled t her, "Yea, it grows on you. I felt that way when we lived in Niagara Falls."

While Carlisle, Emmett and Edward were out hunting, we had some strange visitors. As I reached the door, there was the scent of vampire, but it wasn't one I recognized. The door opened to two strangers; a man and woman. He had curly blond hair, with several crescent shape scars on his neck. The female was shorter than me, with black hair in short curls. She smiled a wide smile, "Hello Bella." I stepped back, have I met her before? "Is Esme and Rosalie home?" How did she know our names? Esme and Rosalie came to the door and saw the bewildered look on my face.

Esme invited them in. "Thank you, Esme." She looked back to the gentleman with her and he followed her into the house. Rosalie tilted her head, indicating for me to stand by her, "Who are they? Do you know them?" I mouthed to Esme. She shook her head. "No, Bella, you've never met us. But Esme, I have a question?" Esme faked a smile at the cheerful woman, "Yes?" "Which room is ours?" she pointed between her and her male companion. Rosalie and I stared at each other, "Room?" Rosalie asked.

The pixie like girl smiled, "Yes. I liked the one that over looked the river." I was snapped out of my confusion, "I'm sorry, but that is mine and my husband's room." Her smile fell slightly, "Oh I know. But I like it, it has the best view." I raised an eyebrow, "I know. That's why it's our room."

She giggled, "Oh, Bella, you and I are going to get along beautifully." Who was this and how did she know our names? The pixie girl smiled brightly, "Let me explain. We are Jasper and Alice Whitlock. Jasper and I came here, because I had a vision that this was where our lives were heading." Esme, Rosalie and I looked at each other. "Vision?" I had ask. "I have a special ability, like Edward," she looked at me, "I have visions of the future. But my visions are based on people's decisions. Jasper has a special ability too."

She looked to him and he nodded to her, "I can feel the emotions of people near me. I can feel that the three of you are suspicious and nervous." His voice had a slight southern accept. Jasper stood erect, just like a solider. My body suddenly relaxed. The act was completely involuntary. "I can also control people's emotions. I literally just calmed the three of you and I could," I suddenly very anxious, "I can make you feel very anxious." My sudden anxiety disappeared as rapidly as it appeared.

We spent hours listening to Jasper and Alice's story. Jasper was an officer in the Confederate Army and Alice did not remember her human life. Her earliest memory was waking up to this life. She saw that her life going towards Jasper and coming here and becoming apart of our family. Jasper was very charismatic and Alice was vivacious. I let them have mine and Edward's room, as a gesture of kindness. Rosalie helped me move, "I think he used his abilities to make me say yes," I confessed. Rosalie smiled, "I think so too, but let Edward handle it."

Alice walked into the room, "Here comes Edward, Carlisle and Emmett." Rosalie's and my head snapped up. There was nothing moving in the trees. Two minutes later, there was the sound of Emmett, Edward and Carlisle's approach. Jasper went downstairs and stood at the bottom of the stairs. The front door opened, "Who the hell are you?" Emmett ask. The three of us laughed and went downstairs.

Alice and Jasper explained their story again. Carlisle was very intrigued by Jasper's history of training newborns. He explained that the newborns caused all the scars on his skin. "Umm, Edward?" I was hesitant to tell him that we moved. Alice stood and brushed my arm, "Edward, Bella gave me and Jasper your bedroom. Is that okay?" I smiled at him and he smiled back, "Of course." Edward must have heard something in Alice's thoughts that he liked. For the rest of the night, everyone exchanged their stories.

My eyes glance around the room and saw how much our family had grown in a short time. From three to eight. Alice and Jasper blended in with our family. Alice, Rosalie and I enjoyed shopping trips, museums, plays and many other things. She loved working on interior designs with Esme. Jasper and Emmett had their wrestling matches. They didn't like to fight with Edward, because he could hear their thoughts and countered their moves. Edward and Alice began playing chess together. The first time I watched them, I wondered why they were just staring at the board. Then Edward just knocked down his king. Alice bounced in her seat. Edward shook her hand. He turned toward me, "We don't have to move the pieces. With our abilities, we play the game in out heads."

Our large family was very happy together. We moved back to Alaska, to Paris, Ithaca, Alaska again and to a small town known as Forks. Now, it was the new millennium and we had to start high school again. When we moved back to Forks, Carlisle had a house built for us in the outskirts of town. For the public story, I was Isabella Hale, the younger sister of Jasper and Rosalie Hale and foster children of the Cullens. Emmett, Edward and Alice were brothers and sister, adopted by the Cullens.

We pulled into the parking lot of our new school. I was in Edward's silver Volvo and Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were in Rose's red BMW. As we walked to our classes, we received the usually reception. The boys staring at Rosalie, Alice and myself. Girls giggling at Emmett, Jasper and Edward, but we kept to ourselves. On the first day, a student name Mike Newton asked if I liked the school. I flashed my dazzling smile and heard his heart rate increased. I loved messing with human teenage boys. Whenever a new student started at the school, they would notice us.

A young lady started at the school today. As we entered the cafeteria, she was intrigued by us. "Who are they?" she asked Jessica Stanley. Rosalie and Emmett entered the cafeteria first. "The Cullens," Angela Webber answered. Alice and Jasper entered next, holding hands. "That is Rosalie and Emmett. And that is Alice and Jasper." Edward and I entered the cafeteria last, "And they're Edward and Bella." We sat at our usual table, listening to Jessica gossip about us. Alice, Rosalie and I planned a trip to see a new play in Portland. Edward put his arm over my shoulder, which meant he heard improper thoughts about me.

I looked at the faces of my sibling and my husband. All of us were once alone and now we had each other. It has almost been a century when Rosalie and I were preparing for her wedding. We lived a long life and it was only the beginning, for the both of us. She and I found wonderful husbands, a great sister in Alice and a charismatic brother in Jasper. Esme and Carlisle were wonderful parents to us. Rosalie feels she is still missing something in her life, but I was complete with having Edward and our family. Edward looked at me and pressed his lips to mine. "Are you alright?" I smiled, "I'm great." I had an eternity with my family and I am happy.


End file.
